Princesita
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una princesa bastante fuera de lo normal... generalmente son los hombres los que tienen muchas amantes, por eso ella no se quiso quedar atras. M por Lemmons -
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

**N/A: H**ola diran esta loca actualiza varias historias y no las continua no? pero la verdad esta historia ya la tenia publicada la elimine por razones diferentes pero aqui se las vuelvo a traer en si es una de las historias que mas me gustan es tan exitante que te imaginas muchas cosas espero y sea de su total agrado si no pues jodanse porque ami me gusta en lo particular me molesta que aunque ponga uno las abvertencias y todo aun asi lo leen y luego critican que no se que pero yo les abvierto siempre ya leen ustedes bajo su propio riesgo bueno yo me retiro adios cuidense nos leemos luego.

**Capitulo Uno..**

- Si…. Dale… más fuerte – definitivamente era el mejor de mis amantes

- ¿Le gusta así princesa?

- Mierda Inari… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas princesa mientras me follas?

- Lo siento señorita – me embistió tan fuerte que juro que lo sentí en mis amígdalas – se me olvida

- Mmm – se sentía tan rico que se me olvido lo que iba a decirle

- ¿Te gusta así Sakura? – levanto una de mis piernas y la puso sobre sus hombros alcanzando un muy buen ángulo

- Siiiiiii – chille tan fuerte que apuesto que los guardias que cuidan mi cuarto me sintieron, pero no me importo – por eso me encanta tu pene Inari… es el más experimentado

- ¿Mas que esos guardias que te coges cuando tienes ganas? – no bajo el ritmo de sus embestidas

- Mil veces mejor – cerré los ojos y disfrute de la sensación

- Siiiiii – sentí que ya le quedaba poco así que apreté mis paredes para darle mayor placer – siii Sakura… eres el mejor coño real que me he follado

- Soy el único – me levanto y quede a su altura – coño real que te has follado – le mordí con mucha fuerza su labio inferior – y espero que se quede así

Baje mi mano hasta sus testículos y los masajee ayudándolo a llegar al orgasmo, no falto mucho para que ambos alcanzáramos la cumbre gritando nuestros nombres.

- Supongo que se te paso el dolor de cabeza – lentamente comenzó a abrochar su camisa

- Supones bien – me acomode mi corsé y me di vuelta para que mi médico lo cerrara

- Sakura – me dio vuelta quedando a su altura – sabes que esto es peligroso… si tu padre se enterar no duraría en mandarme a la horca

- Tranquilo – le rodee el cuello con mis manos – nadie se va a enterar – le pase la lengua pos sus ya hinchados labios

- Me sorprende tu confianza – rio

- Mejor así – me encogí de hombros

No tardo en estar listo y abandonar mis aposentos, en cuanto me hube refrescado y acomodado todo en su lugar me dispuse a reunirme con mi padre, si no fuera porque fingí mi dolor de cabeza ya hubiera comenzado con el discurso del matrimonio, por lo menos ahora tengo el coño contento así que espero aguantar su discurso de mejor forma.

Llegue al salón y ahí estaba mi padre leyendo un libro.

- Buenas tardes padre – agache la cabeza e hice una pequeña reverencia

- Hija mía – dejo el libro a un lado y me tomo las manos - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien – toque mi frente para disimular – El Doctor Inari supo quitarme el dolor – me reí por dentro de la forma en que me había quitado el dolor

- Inari – suspiro – mi buen amigo… es un excelente medico

- Por algo es el medico del palacio – me senté junto a él – padre – me miro - ¿de qué quería hablarme?

- Ahhh eso – suspiro pesadamente – Hija – se acomodó para quedar frente a mí – mañana en la noche llega tu prometido – mi calvario mejor dicho – el príncipe Sasuke llega para casarse contigo… ¿Lo sabes no?

- Lo se padre – agache la vista para que no viera mi enojo por el fin de mi libertad

- Tranquila hija… - me abrazo y no le respondí porque de la rabia probablemente lo hubiera roto – se que no te agrada la idea de casarte con alguien que no conoces… pero… me han dicho que el príncipe Sasuke es del gusto de las jovencitas de Inglaterra… tiene muchas pretendientes – quiso zonas sincero

Pero si es así que se quede allá y me deje a mi disfrutar de mi vida, juro que lo más probable es que sea un viejo que ya no da ni siquiera un orgasmo decente a una mujer, por lo menos se que algunos de mis amantes me complacerá cuando haga falta.

- Otra cosa hija – se sonrojo tan violentamente que supe por dónde venía – se que tú eres una jovencita que apenas sabe de la vida – me reí por dentro… si él supiera… - pero hay cosas que una esposa debe hacer en la noche de bodas – ¿hay algo peor que tu padre trate de hablarte de sexo? Y más encima…. Cuando ya te has cogido a todos los hombre decentes en este maldito palacio

- Padre – quise cortar el tema – no es necesario… ya llegara el momento que me hable de eso, yo se que una buena esposa debe de obedecer en todo a su esposo

- Mi niña – me volvió a abrasar – eres tan inocente que me sorprendo – ja… si supiera

- Padre – me sonroje, pero eso ya era algo que sabía usar a mi favor - ¿me darías permiso para pasear mañana con Kiba y Jiro en la tarde?... antes de la llegada del príncipe por supuesto… es que quiero recogerle unas flores

- Por supuesto hija mía

Mañana aprovecharía mi día al máximo y tendría una muy buena tarde junto a Kiba y Jiro antes de que mi vida se acabara por la llegada del maldito de mi prometido.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

**Capitulo 2**

Los primeros rayos del alba me despojaron de los adorados brazos de Morfeo, abrí los ojos sin muchas ganas, pero en cuanto recordé que hoy en la noche terminaba mi vida deje de lado el sueño y me di ánimos para continuar el día.

Me estiro en mi lecho y lentamente los recuerdos me inundaron, sé que todos deben pensar que la vida de princesa heredera al trono es fácil, pero no es así, la perdida de mi madre hace dos años me marco horriblemente, a los 15 años me entere que me quedaba sin ninguna compañía femenina y mi padre, aunque lo adoro y sé que él a mí también, no es lo mismo, pero es por ella, por la promesa que le hice que sé que está contenta, su ultimo deseo en su lecho de muerte fue que viviera la vida, no quería que cuando estuviera en mis últimos momentos me arrepintiera como supuso que lo hacia ella, y eso no me deja más tranquila, el saber que mi madre se arrepintió en parte de la vida que llevo, es ¡vamos!... ni si quiera llevo una vida por así decirlo.

Pero eso no importa, a mí no me va a pasar, yo sé que el sexo no es todo en la vida, pero por lo menos estoy consciente que no voy a ser una más de esas jovencitas que solo conoce un hombre en toda su vida, reconozco que en cierto punto se me va un poco la mano, pero es que digamos que volví un poco adicta…. Es que… ¿Qué más voy a hacer encerrada en este palacio?, mi padre casi no me deja salir por temor a que me secuestren o maten, y mayores entretenciones no hay… definitivamente me reusó a quedarme bordando a diario, en fin… todo termina hoy, bueno… no todo, una parte, tendré que desposar al viejo del príncipe Sasuke… ¡bah!... de solo pensarlo me da asco.

Me levante de mi lecho y corrí en primer cajón de mi tocador, rebusque debajo de todas las cosas y encontré el arrugado papel.

_**Princesa Haruno:**_

_Usted no me conoce, mi nombre es Hikari, soy habitante del reino de Inglaterra y le escribo porque me he enterado de que su padre la prometió al príncipe Sasuke, me da un profundo pesar el hacerme la idea de que una jovencita que podría tener mi edad tenga que cargar con desposar a un hombre como él, sé que probablemente lo dijeron que él no la supero mucho en edad, pero eso es mentira… él le dobla la edad y más, con facilidad podría ser su padre y no solo eso, es un hombre despiadado, a mi mista trato de comprarme mis favores sexuales a cambia de una monedas para comprar pan, soy pobre pero jamás me humillaría así._

_Sé que puede que los escritos de una humilde chica pobre no cambien el destino de dos reinos pero le pido que haga hasta lo imposible por frenar esa boda, en sus manos esta su felicidad, yo cumplí con avisarle y ahora poder conciliar el sueño._

_**Con el mayor de los respetos… Hikari Omino**_

Volver a releer estas líneas solo me hace sentirme peor, por supuesto que hice de todo para frenar esta boda pero ya no hay escapatoria, ni mis mejores caritas de niña buena lo lograron, rápidamente guarde la carta en cuanto sentí que mi dama de compañía Ume, abría las puertas.

- Señorita – llego a mi lado y me hizo una reverencia – su padre me informo que hoy saldrá temprano… he venido a vestirla

- Ehhh si – trate de dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro pero no lo logre

- ¿Qué vestido se pondrá? – pregunto mientras se dirigía a mi armario

- El más sencillo – y el más fácil de quitar, aunque eso no lo iba a decir

- ¿Este? – me mostro un sencillo vestido sin muchos lazos

- Perfecto – es que Jiro siempre se menea mucho a lo hora de quitarme esos lazos, aunque a Kiba me encanta hacerme esperar

Muy pronto estuve lista, salí hacia las caballerizas y ahí me esperan mis dos caballeros, por lo menos de alguna forma me iba a alegrar el día.

- ¿Lista princesa? – Jiro me sonrió y ofreció su mano para que montara mi yegua

- Como siempre – el doble sentido de nuestras palabras se palpaba en el aire

- ¿Y a dónde quiere ir la princesa? – supuse a Kiba no le agrado quedar afuera de conversación

- Al lago – los mire y entendieron inmediatamente lo que quería, siempre iba ahí por algo de buen sexo, era alejado y nunca nadie se paseaba por esos lares

- ¡Excelente! – fue cómico como lo dijeron al mismo tiempo

En cuanto llegamos al lago salte del caballo y me acerque al agua, amaba nadar, me sentía completamente libre.

- ¿la princesa quiere que le ayude con su vestido? – la voz dura de Kiba en mis espaldas hizo que mis calzones se me mojaran inmediatamente

- Si – no me gire, me mantuve firme – quiero nadar un poco… desnuda – sentí a los dos caballeros pasar saliva por sus gargantas

- Como desee

Sin muchas complicaciones Kba me despojo de mi vestido y yo, aun sin voltearme a verlos, quite mis enaguas y mis calzones, quedando completamente desnuda, me adentre a las aguas y di un respingo al sentir el frio contrastando con el calor de mi cuerpo, me hundí para despejar un poco mi cabeza y cuando salí, tenía a los dos mejores y más fornidos hombre listos para mí, desnudos y duros como me gusta.

- ¿Gustan acompañarme caballeros? – Salí un poco del agua dejando las descubierto mis pechos y la vez mi ya duros pezones

- Si es lo que la princesa desea…

- Es lo que la princesa tiene – concluyo Jiro

No tardaron en llegar a mi lado, Kiba se posiciono detrás de mí y enseguida apego su cuerpo al mío, me abrazo abarcando mis senos en sus manos, no dudo en apretarlos y masajearlos mientras comenzó a dejar besos en mi cuello. Jiro fue más astuto y ataco mis labios, acallando a si los gemidos que se comenzaron a formar, para no quedar atrás dirigió su mano hacia mi sexo, masajeo todos mis labios haciendo que el placer de mi bajo vientre aumentara aún más, ya los gemidos no se podían acallar de forma alguna, para buscar un poco de fricción comencé a mover mis caderas y me encontré con el endurecido miembro de Kiba presionando mi culo y nos dedos de Jiro que encontraron mi centro y comenzaron con la danza que tanto amo.

- ¿Qué esto Sakura? – la interrogación en la voz de Kiba me hizo girarme un poco

- Nunca habías elegido a dos al mismo tiempo – concluyo Jiro

- Digamos que… - no pude seguir porque Kiba continua con la fricción de su pene y Jiro aumento el ritmo de sus dedos, cuando encontré mi voz continúe – es una especia de… - respire hondo para seguir – prueba

- ¿Prueba? – Jiro detuvo los dedos mágicos y yo gruñí por el acto

- Continua – baje mi mano y le indique que siguiera –para mi noche de bodas – aclare – me voy a casar con un viejo que no debe durar ni medio orgasmo y no pienso quedarme con las ganas así que… - era difícil hablar con tanto placer en el cuerpo – el que mejor me folle hoy… me va a tener ese día

- Sakurita – Kiba tiro de mis cabellos hacia atrás y metió su lengua en mi boca – sabes que nadie te da más placer que yo – y sin esperar nada mas metió su pene por todo mi culo, no pude evitar citar por la sorpresa

- Pero – ahora me atrajo Jiro – yo te he dado tres orgasmos en una sola embestida – y sin avisarme tampoco, embistió mi centro

- ¡MIERDA!... sigan – moví mis caderas para adelante y para atrás marcando el ritmo

Kiba se entretuvo con mis pechos y Jiro con mi boca, me metió la lengua tan adentro que pensé que me ahogaba.

- Yo también quiero – Kiba me corto el beso con Jiro y me tomo de nuevo por los cabellos - ¿Qué lengua te gusta más? – y mientras Kiba masajeaba mi lengua con la suya, Jiro devoró mis pezones

- No… se – el ritmo de más embestidas era tan que no podía ni pensar – quiero… que los dos… devoren mis pezones

- Como desees Sakura – Jiro ataco mi pezón derecho y Kiba el izquierdo pensé que no iba a poder pero lo logro

- ¿Te gusta? – ni siquiera se quien pregunto

- Siiiii – moví más aun mis caderas – denme duro – de pronto sentí una nalgadas por cortesía de Kiba

- ¿Te gusta? – volvió a nalguéame

- Si… dame más… pégame duro… métemelo hasta el fondo

- ¿Y esto? – de pronto sentí los dedos de Jiro haciendo círculos en mi clítoris y dando más placer aun

- Si… ¡Mierda!... si paran los mando a la horca… sigan… ohhhhh

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Sakura!

Los tres logramos un muy buen orgasmo al mismo tiempo, la verdad que tenerlos juntos fue muy buena idea, porque por separados no hacen mucho que digamos, creo que aún no encuentro al hombre que me haga perder la cabeza por un orgasmo.

- Chicos – ya me encontraba poniéndome la ropa – creo que los dos han ganado

- Lo que pida la princesa es una orden – Jiro me hizo una reverencia

- Usted dispondrá los términos

Y eso era lo que me encantaba, en el lecho tenían prohibido llamarme princesa o con respeto, peor fuera de el, el respeto tenía que volver y es por eso que estos dos eran de los mejorcitos, no falto el estúpido que espero llegar a Rey por darme un mediocre orgasmo.

Recogí algunas flores silvestres bastante bonitas, después de todo esa mi excusa para el paseo, y me dispuse a volver a palacio, en cuanto llegue un par de criadas me tomaron para vestirme, parecía que quedaba poco para que el vejete llegara, ni siquiera sé cómo alguien de su edad podía aguantar el viaje, mi padre me había mandado a hacer un vestido azul con un poco más de escote, es que para mi papel de la princesa casta y pura casi ni los usaba, me arreglaron mucho más de lo normal, también por órdenes de mi padre, se notaba que quería darle en el gusto al señor ese, cuando ya estuve lista comprobé mi estado y me encanto, me veía como toda una mujer, mucha mujer para un vejestorio.

Baje y sentí murmullos que se fueron haciendo más altos, en cuanto llegue al último escalón y mi torpeza se hizo presente y resbale con la punta del vestido, es que en verdad era mucha tela, cuando me dispuse a apoyarme en el barandal de la escara una nívea mano me afirmo el brazo, enviando las más excitantes corrientes eléctricas, lentamente levante la vista y me encontré con los más maravillosos ojos azabaches que jamás soñé.

- Gracias – mi sonrojo natural se hizo presente, tuve que bajar la mirada para que no notara la lujuria en mis ojos, seguramente este joven era parte de la escolta del vejestorio, espero que no sea tan leal como para no querer acompañarme en mi lecho

- Gracias a usted – cuando levante la vista me encontré con la más perfecta sonrisa del mundo, mis calzones inmediatamente se mojaron que hasta me dio pavor que pudiera oler mi excitación

- ¿Por qué? – disimuladamente solté su mano, por si seguía el contacto no iba a durar en desnúdarlo y pedirle que me follara ahí mismo

- Por engalanar la noche con semejante belleza – y aunque el alago me encanto, me pareció raro que un simple escolta se tomara esas atribuciones con la futura esposa de su príncipe, aunque por la mirada lasciva que me envió supe que no me costaría tenerlo en mi lecho, cuando su boca se encontró con el dorso de mi mano sentí que si no lo tenía ya entre mis piernas iba a morir

- Usted exagera – y volvió mi sonrojo y trate de respirar para controlarme

- ¡Hija! – la voz de mi padre me ayudo a salir de mi excitación

- Padre – me acerque a él y lo tome de las manos

- Veo que conociste a tu prometido – me sonrió y seguí la dirección de su mirada para tomarme con esos hermosos orbes azabaches – Sasuke Uchiha – apunto al joven – mi hija Sakura

- Un gusto – volvió a besar el dorso de mi mano y yo aún no podía salir de mi ensoñación – futura esposa mía – y solo ahí caí en cuentas de que ese hombre si iba a calentar mi lecho, por siempre

- Un gusto… futuro esposo mío – trate al máximo de esconder la lujuria de mis ojos pero el solo mirar su tan fornido cuerpo hizo que las mejor fantasías se agolparan en mi mente.

De pronto algo nubló mis idea, la carta, Sasuke no era para nada un vejestorio… ohhhh esa tal Hikari era mujer muerta, que se prepare para la horca, porque con Sakura Haruno no se juega.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

**..**

**..**

**.Capitulo 3**

Las ganas que tenia de tener a la tal Hikari adelante mío no tenían precio, pero en cuenta voltee mi vista a mi futuro esposo se me olvido todo el odio que estaba sintiendo, baje mi cabeza para continuar con mi papel de niña sumisa y nerviosa, pero las ganas que tenia de que llegara la noche de bodas eran demasiadas, le hubiera saltado encima enseguida pero me dio cierto miedo que me rechazara y me tildara de zorra, porque es obvio, ellos pueden tener mil amantes y ser unos caballeros, pero una no llega virgen al matrimonio y es la peor zorra del mundo, menos mal que yo ya tenia solucionada esa parte.

_**Flash Back**_

_Hace mucho que me venia rondando una idea por mi cabecita, las ultimas palabras de mi madre antes de morir me seguían resonando, y después de mucho darle vueltas al asunto decide de que forma quería vivir la vida, claro que encontrar a Inari teniendo sexo con una de las sirvientas en el granero me dio una muy buena idea de lo que quería, así que después de mucho pensarlo, por fin mi plan esta acabado._

_Salí junto a mi padre a cabalgar, todo iba bien hasta que por "desgracias" me caí del caballo, así que aquí estoy, en mis aposentos esperando por el medico de la familia._

_- Princesa – entro Inari con la cabeza me hizo una reverencia – me informaron que se cayo del caballo – se acerco hasta mi cama – necesito revisarla… ¿Dónde le duele?_

_- Acá – señale mi pecho, esperando por su toque, sabia que esto me iba a costar, pero dudaba que fuera imposible._

_- Haber – se acerco a mi y con manos temblorosas toco mi pecho, pero siempre se mantuvo lo mas alejado posible de mis senos - ¿Le duele? – presiono bajo mis senos_

_- No – negué como niña buena – mas arriba_

_- Ehh bueno – subió un poco mas - ¿acá? – toco entre mis senos_

_- Doctor – hable con voz ahogada – siento que me falta la respiración – trate de darme aire con las manos – creo que el corsé esta muy apretado_

_- Llamare a una de sus doncellas para que la ayude – amargo con irse pero lo detuve_

_- No… ayúdeme usted… no creo que aguante_

_Inari se acerco con bastante desconfianza y con dedos temblorosos desato cada tira que aprisionaba mi pecho, cuando ya solo me quedaba la enagua vi como paso saliva por su garganta y yo reí internamente, mas de alguna vez había notado las miradas que me dirigía, así es como supe que esto no iba a ser tan complicado._

_- Acá me duele doctor – tome sus manos y mas pose en mis pechos, las moví un poco y gemí audiblemente_

_- Princesita – cerró los ojos y quiso retirar sus manos_

_- Inari – me incorpore y quede muy cerca de su rostro – esta bien – aun tenia sus manos en mis pechos así que las volví a mover para que se diera cuenta que tan duros estaban mis pezones_

_- Yo… - abrió los ojos y se encontró con los míos_

_No puedo decir que se resistió, porque fue él quien devoró mi boca, fue mi primer beso y no pudo haber estado mejor, la sensación de su lengua jugando con la mía fue mejor de lo que nunca imagine, lamentablemente se separo muy pronto._

_- Princesita – descanso su frente en la mía_

_- Inari – acaricie sus mejillas – tómame… hazme tuya – y volví a besarlo, él no demoro en responderme pero nuevamente se separo_

_- Voy a ir a horca por quitarle su inocencia – vi que tenia temor por su vida, pero la lujuria tanbien se palpaba en el aire_

_- Me caí del caballo – enrede mis manos en su cuello y deje un beso debajo de su lóbulo, eso lo hizo gemir – escuche que una puede perder la inocencia por error de esa forma… si solo un medico lo confirmara – y con una gran confianza comencé a despojarlo de sus prendas_

_- Princesita – gimió cuando mis manos acariciaron su pecho_

_- Sakura – me acerque y deje besos por su pecho – cuando te acuestes conmigo soy solo Sakura_

_Él no resistió mas y comenzó a besarme y dejar besos por cada parte de mi cuerpo que encontró, ahora si estaba conciente que esta era la mejor idea, las sensaciones que comencé a sentir no tenían comparación con nada de este mundo, deje los nervios iniciales de lado y solo me dedique a sentir._

_- Puede que te duela – estaba besando mi vientre, así que levanto los ojos y me miro – así que… tendré que hacer que te mojes_

_- Estoy – iba a continuar cuando sentí su lengua dentro de mi parte mas intima, quise mirar y solo me sentí mejor_

_De pronto sus manos se cerraron en mis pechos y presionaron con mis pezones, estirándolos y dándome placer, mientras su lengua embestía mi sexo con una rapidez inimaginable, no tarde en sentir una bola de calor juntándose en mi bajo vientre, que con un par de lamidas mas de parte de mi doctor termino por explotar, esto era lo que se hacia llamar orgasmo y definitivamente fue la mejor experiencia en mis cortos años._

_- Ahora si – se levanto y relamió sus labios – sabes exquisito – llego a mi altura y metió su lengua en mi boca - ¿ves?_

_- Si… yo también quiero probarte – me iba a poner sobre él pero me lo impidió_

_- Créeme que muchas veces he soñado con tu boca alrededor de mi pene… dándome placer… pero… - acaricio mis cabellos – un paso a la vez_

_- Tu eres mi maestro – enrolle mis brazos en su cuello _

_- Si mi princesita_

_- Sakura – lo corregí con el ceño fruncido_

_- Sakura… puede que te duela…_

_- Hazlo – alce mis caderas y me encontré con su bien formado pene - ¿puedo mirar?_

_- Mira – se separo de mí_

_Me levante y baje hasta quedar a la altura de su miembro, era muy diferente a como me lo había imaginado, enorme y me dio algo de miedo lo que pudiera hacerme, pero de pronto escuche los gritos de la sirvienta y pensé en el placer que podría darme, no me aguante y pase mi lengua por toda la longitud, lo que hizo gemir a Inari._

_- Ya viste – me tomo de los brazos y me dejo bajo él – tranquila_

_Me beso y de pronto sentí como entraba en mi, pero fue tan tierno y despacio que el dolor se mitigo cuando comenzó a jugar con mi pezones._

_- Tranquila… acostúmbrate_

_- Eres enorme – abrí los ojos que había cerrado por el dolor_

_- Y tú tan estrecha – alce las caderas para decirle que estaba bien – y tan caliente – comenzó a embestir con más fuerzas - ¿Te gusta?_

_- Me encanta – deje caer la cabeza en la cama – eres… ohhhh… _

_- Sakura…. Dios… me corro – entero su rostro en mi cuello – estas condenadamente estrecha_

_- Inari – me aferre a su espalda y entere un poco mis uñas – me… ohhh… si… - deje caer nuevamente mi cabeza cuando el orgasmo me golpeo_

_- Si… esto – embistió con fuerza – lo vamos – volvió a embestir – que repetir – y así sentí como todo de él se descargaba en mi interior_

_- Cuando quieras – lo bese y descase en su pecho cuando salio de mi_

_**Fin Flas Back**_

Salí de mis recuerdos y vi que mi padre estaba sentado junto a Sasuke así que me senté en un sillón y me mantuve callada escuchando su conversación.

- Sasuke – llamo mi padre – hay algo – examino el salón y supe que lo que iba a decir era de importancia, cuando vio que estamos los tres solos continuo – que necesitas saber, y quiero ser totalmente sincero… odiaría que un mal entendido sea tema de discordia entre nuestros reinos

- Su majestad…

- Souta – lo corrigió mi padre – solo Souta… pronto seremos familia

- Bueno… Souta… puedes decirme lo que sea

- El tema es algo delicado – me miro y supe lo que venia – mi hija Sakura tubo un accidente a los 16 años – accidente, me reí internamente…. Dios, como disfrute ese accidente – lo que pasa es que ella en ese momento perdió su muestra de inocencia, no se si me explico – miro de forma interrogante a Sasuke

- Supongo que fue un accidente a caballo – la tranquilidad de mi prometido provoco algo de desconfianza en mi

- Exacto… pero te doy mi palabra de que mi hija es cien por ciento pura… pero entendía que esto para ti no sea suficiente… si gustas Inari, el medico de palacio te lo puedo confirmar

- Tranquilo – puso su mano en el hombro de mi padre – te creo… además – se giro hacia mi y me sonrió – se nota que ella aun es una niña – su sonrisa aunque hizo que me mojara me provoco desconcierto porque no supe interpretarla

- Bueno – se levanto de su lugar – aclaro eso pasemos a comer

- Bueno Souta – Sasuke también se levanto y yo hice lo mismo – me gustaría hablar a solas con mi prometida unos segundos nada mas – aclaro

- ¿Sakura? – me miro buscando mi aprobación

- Si – yo solo asentí y volví a agachar mi cabeza

- Bueno… los espero en el comedor

Y con esto Souta salio de la sala dejándome a solas con mi prometido, yo en todo momento me mantuve en mi lugar con mi mirada gacha, esperando su escrutinio, de pronto lo sentí muy cerca de mi cuerpo y me sobre exalte.

- ¿Así que te caíste de un caballo? – definitivamente su tono acusador no me gusto para nada, así que me sonrojo y solo asentí – niña mentirosa

- ¿Qué? – levante la vista y me encontré con sus ojos brillando - ¿Qué trata de decir? – trate de no mostrar el enfado que sentía, mas bien, me hice la ofendida

- Que se perfectamente – tomo mi barbilla y la sostuvo – como perdiste tu virginidad… te he mandado a vigilar – acaricio mis mejillas y yo solo pude abrir los ojos ante su confesión – se que te has acostado con gran parte de la corte

- Yo… - no supe como defenderme, quede completamente helada

- Por eso – paso un dedo por mis labios – supe que eras perfecta para ser mi esposa – ahora si que estaba sorprendida

- ¿Cómo…? – no pude continuar la pregunta

- Mande a uno de mis hombres acá… Madsunaga era su nombre – lo recordaba, el joven rubio que me dio dos orgasmos de una sola vez, cerré los ojos al imaginarme todo lo que mi prometido sabia – y te acostaste con él… así que se que eres buena en la cama – acerco su nariz a mi cuello y comenzó a olerme, yo gemí en respuesta – no veo la hora de hacerte mi esposa

- No entiendo – lo mire fijamente ya no tenia caso hacerme la santa - ¿Qué paso con Madsunaga?

- Se fue a la horca – dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo – no me gusto como alardeo de mi futura esposa

- ¿Aun quieres casarte conmigo? – cruce mis brazos por mi pecho

- Claro… seremos los amantes perfectos, me encanta como eres, una dama en la mesa y una zorra en la cama… como debe ser – sonreí ante su comparación

Para sellas sus palabras me beso, la cantidad de hombre que han pasado por mi lecho no se comparan con el que seria mi esposo, su lengua en mi boca me hizo gemir al segundo, así que no tarde en enredar mis manos en su cabello, definitivamente la suerte estaba de mi lado.

**..**

**.**

**..**

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**Actualización = Reviews **

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) **

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4<strong>

Las ganas que tenia de que me follara ahí mismo no tenían comparación con nada, sus manos recorriendo mis costados solo me encendieron mas, pero lo que me excito fue sentir su duro miembro frotándose con el mío, pero en ese momento entendí que Sasuke era distinto, él iba a ser mi esposo y si algo tenia claro es que le iba a ser fiel, después de todo entre nosotros casi no había secretos y ya disfrutamos bastante de la vida.

- ¡Dios! – apoyo su frente en la mía – no te imaginas las ansias que tengo de hacerte mía – me miro fijamente a los ojos – porque cariño – acaricio mi mejilla e instintivamente cerré los ojos – desde ahora en adelante no quiero a nadie mas en tu lecho

- Prometido mío – tome su rostro entre mis manos – hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – recordé la carta de Hikari

- Dime

- Princesita – entro una de las criadas con la cabeza gacha – su padre manda a decir que la cena esta servida

- Gracias Karin… te puedes retirar – me fije claramente en la mira lasciva que le dio mi prometido a la empleada – cariño – me gire hacia él – si tu mandaste a la horca a Madsunaga por darme un – pensé bien las palabras – decente orgasmo – me encanto como el gruñido se escapo de su pecho – ni te imaginas lo que yo le puedo hacer a Karin – mire por donde iba – o a cualquier otra que ose siquiera mirarte – en todo momento le mantuve la mirada

- Siempre supe que eras mi reina – me apretó y volvió a besarme

Nos tuvimos que separar para no hacer espertar a mi padre, lo último que quería era que mi padre pensara que su inocente hija estaba haciendo "algo" con su prometido.

Llegamos al comedor y todo ya estaba dispuesto para la cena, yo me senté donde siempre, a la derecha del Rey y mi futuro esposo se sentó a su izquierda.

- Veo que se están llevando bien – nos sonrió mi padre mientra llenaba su plato

- Si… su hija es todo un encanto – me dio una sonrisa que interprete perfectamente – es todo lo que siempre busque en una esposa… en mi reina

- Tienes razón hijo – lo miro – espero que ahora convenzas a Sakura de salir mas… es que es muy tímida… no tiene ninguna amiga – claro que no puedo tener amigas que sepan lo que hago

- Padre… creo que al príncipe Sasuke no le interesan esas cosas – baje la mirada y me sonroje, solo para darle un toque

- Princesita – me guiñó un ojo sin que lo notara mi padre – puede decirme Sasuke

- Solo su usted me dice Sakura

- Serán la pareja perfecta para gobernar el pueblo de Kiwasaki – dijo orgulloso mi padre

El resto de la cena paso entre miradas con Sasuke, cuando ya habíamos terminado y las criadas limpiaron todo nos dispusimos a retirarnos a nuestros aposentos.

- Hija – me beso mi mejilla – pasa buena noche – miro a Sasuke – Sasuke… bienvenido, mañana nos reuniremos para afinar los detalles del matrimonio

- Por supuesto su majestad – y con la reverencia que hizo mi prometido me moje al instante

- Buenas, me retiro – me acerque a mi padre y le di un beso en la mejilla y luego me gire hacia el Sasuke – un gusto en conocerlo – le tendí la mano y sin que mi padre lo notara le module "en mis aposentos" – asintió de la mejor manera

- Claro… Sakura… pase buenas noches

Me retire hacia mis aposentos y en cuanto llegue me encontré con Kiba parado delante de mi cama.

- ¿Qué mierda haces acá? – solté mi cabello y me gire hacia el espejo

- Sakura – se me acerco y me tomo por la cintura – hoy es jueves… te toca conmigo… creo que quede con ganas en el lago – en mi trasero podía sentir a la perfección su erección presionándome

- Cariño – me voltee y quedamos frente a frente – me voy a casar… eso quiere decir…

- No… hoy dijiste que con Jiro íbamos a ser tus amantes oficiales… así que… - corrió mi cabello y beso mi cuello, cerré los ojos pero solo por un segundo

- Cariño – lo aparte de mi cuello - ¿Viste a mi prometido?

- No… pero quiero verte a ti… sin ropa – dirigió sus manos hasta los listones de mi corsé pero lo pare a tiempo

- Cariño… es el hombre mas sexy que vi nunca… y estoy segura que por si solo puede darme mas placer que tu y Jiro juntos

- Sakura – me iba a decir algo pero no alcanzo

- Princesa para ti – me gire y vi a Sasuke con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

- Sasuke – lo nombre

- Perdón – la cara de Kiba no tenia precio – yo solo – me miro buscando apoyo – venia a traerle un mensaje a la princesita

- ¿Tu nombre? – la mirada que le dirigió me helo la sangre

- Kiba su majestad – y como el estúpido pensó que podía salvarse le hizo una venia a mi prometido

- ¿Y desde cuando te acuestas con mi prometida? – juro que la mirada de Kiba no tenia precio

- No… - me miro y yo solo sonreí

- Basta – no pude evitar que mi voz saliera mezclara con la risa que estaba conteniendo – Kiba… afuera – en mi vida había visto a alguien correr tan rápido

- No deberías haber hecho eso – le di la espalda y trate de alcanzar los listones cuando sentí que sus manos los soltaban

- Tenia que darle un susto – no tardo en posar su boca y su caliente lengua en la piel que iba quedando al descubierto – no sabes hace cuando que ansío esto – me libero del corsé y me giro

- Me lo imagina – baje la vista hacia su ya muy hinchado pene

- Princesita…

- Primera regla – levante un dedo – nunca me digas así mientras me follas – me le acerque y deje que mis duros pezones rozaran su pétreo y marcado pecho

- Amor – guió sus manos hacia mi trasero que aun era cubierto por los largos calzones – no soy uno mas de tus amantes – y volvió a poner toda su atención en mi cuello

- Lo se – le sonreí – esta bien… te dejo que me digas así

- Me excita mucho el llamarte princesita mientras empujo y empujo dentro tuyo – con solo esas palabras sentí la cercanía de mi orgasmo

- Tengo una idea – pase mis manos por su ropa que comencé a quitar hasta dejarlo con el pecho al descubierto

- Lo que desee mi princesita – dejo sus manos en mis nalgas

- No sexo hasta que nos casemos – me miro con algo de diversión

- ¿Nada de nada?

- No – negué con la cabeza – solo unos cuantos roces – lo desafié con la mirada – no creo que seas poco creativo… pero ya que ninguno es una blanca paloma… creo que seria especial que esperáramos este tiempo… mas que nada aguantas este tiempo – me corregí

- ¿Podrás aguantas? – encaro una ceja – por lo que veo tienes uno para cada día – apunto por donde se fue Kiba – debería haber guardado la cabeza de Madsunaga como advertencia

- Me encanta que seas posesivo – baje mis manos hasta su pantalón el que no tarde en retirar - ¿has tenido sexo oral al mismo tiempo? – me miro y me sonrió de la manera mas sexy

- ¿Qué propones?

- Ven – lo acosté en la cama y le quite sus pantalones – yo te la chupo y tu haces lo mismo

- ¿De donde sacaste esta idea?... nunca lo había escuchado… y créeme cuando te digo que he visto mucho – le gruñí audiblemente

- Celosita – me agarro y dejo mi sexo a la altura de su boca, me despojo de los calzones y paso su lengua por mi humedad – sabes exquisito

- Y tu – baje sus calzones y ahogue un grito al ver lo enorme que era – eres gigante – le fui sincera

- ¿Mejor que tus amantes? – me salí de la posición y lo mire a los ojos

- Sasuke…. – tome su rostro en mis manos – yo estoy dispuesta a dejar el pasado atrás… ¿Y tu?

- También – me beso - pero me encanta saber que estoy mejor dotado – ambos reímos y volvimos a la misma posición

No tardamos en tragar nuestros sexos, la verdad es que esta idea me rondo desde el primer momento en que lo vi, pero cuando me beso y sentí su lengua en mi boca, desee tenerla en mi sexo y cuando sentí su erección presionándome desee tenerla en mi boca, y puedo decir que definitivamente fue la mejor idea.

- ¡Dios!... como chupas… sigue – yo pensé que había descuidado mi sexo cuando sentí que tres, creo que eran tres, dedos me penetraban de golpe, no pude evitar imaginarme el placer que me daría su pene adentro, si con solo sus dedos se sentía la gloria

- Mierda – comencé a mover mi mano de arriba a bajo en su miembro – que dedos… o si… no pares – volví a tragarme su pene pero esta vez me golpeo la garganta y me encanto

- Dedos de pianista princesita – mordió suavemente mi clítoris – cuando quiera le toco algo – y volvió a penetrarme con su lengua sin sacar su dedos

- Siiiii toca… ya casi me corro…. Sigue – dicho eso seguí en mi labor – vamos… acompáñame… quiero probarte… llenarme de tu leche… vamos cariño

- Ohhh Sakura… estas condenadamente caliente y mojada – no se como pero aumento el ritmo – me queda poco… ohhhhh

Jamás imagine lo que seria tener un orgasmo y tragarme toda su leche de un solo golpe, todo paso al mismo tiempo y fue genial.

- Eso fue… - me deje caer sobre él pero en el lado correcto

- Perfecto… ¿segura que quieres esperar hasta el matrimonio? – lo mire molesta

- Segura… se que parezco una perra pero quería hacer algo especial… si no quieres – tome las sabanas y me iba a levantar

- Gatita – me tomo y me acostó sobre él – solo bromeaba

- Tonto – me acurruque sobre él – y pensar que eras un viejo decrepito

- ¿Qué? – se separo un poco para mirarme

- Cierto – ahora si me levante y me dirigí al cajón donde tenia la carta, volví y se la di – léela

- ¿Qué es? – la tomo y mientras la leía vi como cambiaba sus expresiones – zorra – la arrugo con mucha fuerza

- Gracias – me ofendí pero no tanto

- Tu no – me tomo y me acostó sobre él nuevamente – Hikari… ella creía que la haría reina – bufo – ilusa… te juro que ni siquiera la toque… la chica me da asco… debe de ser de las pocas con las que no me acosté

- Sasuke… sabes… a pesar de todo y a pesar – pensé en la hora – de que nos conozcamos hace muy poco, de verdad que me gustas y quiero que esto funcione… no debería haber hecho caso a la carta

- Tranquila… que aquí ninguno es una blanca paloma como ya dijiste… pero lo importante es el futuro… ¿Quieres un futuro junto a mi?

- Quiero – me acerque y le deje un casto beso en sus labios

- Juro que te daré lo que me pidas – cuando dijo eso algo me hizo clic

- Ya se que quiero – le sonreí maléficamente

- La cabeza de Hikari – lo que mas me gusto fue su sonrisa cómplice – Si tu tuviste la de Madsunaga yo quiero la de Hikari

- Hecho – y así nos fundimos en un beso que no paso a la pasión, mas que nada fue un beso cómplice entre dos almas perdidas que se encontraron.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**Actualización = Reviews **

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) **

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclamer: L**os perosnajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta viida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>

Amanecí con un dolor inconfundible en mi entrepierna, el no haber "querido" consumar con Sasuke me estaba pasando la cuenta, pero rápidamente recordé el porque estaba haciendo esto, nos merecíamos algo especial en nuestra noche de bodas.

No tardo en aparecer Ume en mis aposento, me preparo el baño y me arreglo para el día, cuando ya estuve completamente perfecta salí de mi cuarto y comencé a rondar por el castillo, en un día normar buscaría "entretención" con la servidumbre, pero este ya no era el caso, no es que me fascinara la monogamia, pero se la debía a mi futuro rey.

Comencé a dar vueltas y vueltas y después de haber rechazado mas de alguna invitación a algún lugar solitario, decidí dirigirme a la biblioteca, era muy poco probable que alguien entrara ahí. Busque algún libro que fuera de mi interés y cuando por fin encontré una comedia que me llamo la atención me escabullí a un rincón para que nadie me encontraba, este era mi tiempo sola conmigo.

- Señor… se lo digo enserio – me pare de la lectura para poner atención a las voces que entraron en la biblioteca, pude reconocer lo mas bien la de la víbora de Karin.

- Señorita – reconocí la voz de Sasuke, esto se estaba poniendo interesante – le ruego que deje sus insinuaciones para otros caballeros, yo estoy comprometido – una sonrisa involuntaria cruzo por mi rostro

- Pero mi señor – el tono "sensual" que trataba de poner la sirvienta era muy evidente – le juro que mis servicios son para no arrepentirse

- Se lo repito – sentí el tono cansado de Sasuke, pero aun así me quede escuchando – le ruego me disculpe

- ¡Sasuke! – me llamo la atención el cambio de voz en Karin y también la forma en la que se refirió a mi futuro esposo – se muy bien que has follado con la mayoría de la población femenina de Inglaterra… y te aseguro que yo soy mejor que todas ellas – apreté los dientes de pura ira

- Si no me deja en paz le pediré a mi suegro que la corra

- No lo hará – note la confianza en su voz

- ¿Y porque? – me quería asomar pero era muy peligroso

- Por que te voy a dar la mejor mamada de tu vida

En ese momento salí de me escondite para encontrarme con la ultima escena que esperaba ver, ya esta lista para mandar al diablo mi compromiso y follar con cuatro escoltas de una vez para pasar las penas pero cuando salí me tome con el sonoro golpe de una bofetada y la mano de Karin presionando su mejilla, que desde donde estaba yo se veía con perfección el color carmín que se formo.

- ¡Karin! – puse mi mejor sonrisa y vi como sus ojos se abrían cuando me vio

- Su majestad – hizo una leve venia pero sin dejar de sobar su mejilla

- Ven querida – la llame y ella llego hacia mi con mucho esfuerzo, se notaba como temblaba

- Princesita – llego hasta mi con la vista baja

- Karin – repetí sin dejar mi sonrisa – ¿Serias tan amable de prepararme un tilo? – ella me miro con los ojos aun mas abiertos – siento que me va a doler la cabeza – hice una ademán de tomarme la cabeza y ella solo asintió y dejo el cuarto

- Sakura… – se me acerco Sasuke que había permanecido callado hasta el momento

- No – puse una mano entre nosotros para que no siguiera avanzando, tome aire y levante la vista para fijarla en sus hermosos orbes azabaches

- Te juro que no es lo parecía… - busco algo en la habitación con la mirada, algo que nunca encontró – ella… no se – se tiro con fuerza sus rebeldes mechones – yo… no…

- Lo se – suspire – pero tengo una nueva propuesta

- ¿Qué? – me miro encarando una ceja

- No quiero que tengámonos ningún contacto hasta el matrimonio

- No entiendo…

- Sasuke – lo mire con los ojos suplicantes – los dos somos unos adictos al sexo… y si no somos capaces de aguantar unas semanas sin el, yo… – suspire y tome mucho aire hasta llenar mis pulmones – si tu no puedes serme fiel es que esto no va a resultar… no te estoy obligando a nada… - sonreí por lo que iba a decir – parece que soy un poco tradicional, no aguantaría compartir a mi hombre… estoy segura que el que engaña es porque no ama, para mi no hay justificaciones y por eso te lo digo ahora, si quieres acostarte con quien sea eres libre, te juro que no te guardare rencor y juntos hallaremos la manera de deshacer este compromiso… y si decides seguir adelante – puse mi mejor rostro de "no hay tal crisis" – quiero que sepas que es porque así lo deseas, porque TU quieres serme fiel, no porque algo o alguien te obligue

- Créeme que entiendo tu punto… y no puedo estar mas de acuerdo, creo que ambos estamos concientes de que nuestra relación es muy fuera de lo común, quizás en algunas décadas o siglos sea normal, pero ahora no – me sonrió de constado – así que debemos hacer todo nuestro esfuerzo para que funciones, esta será una prueba para los dos – sonrió aun mas ancho y supe que estaba recordando algo – aunque no lo creas esta es la primera vez que rechazo un poco de sexo, nunca he pasado un día sin tener un orgasmo, así que esta es una prueba para ambos – se puso algo serio – yo también quiero que sepas que no pienso compartirte, te adoro y quiero amarte…

- Y el que engaña no ama – complete yo

- Exacto

- Así que abstinencia absoluta y esperemos que sea lo mejor, que sea lo que tenga que ser

- Ahora – se me acerco – mi princesita – tomo mi mano y dejo un casto beso en ella - ¿Me acompaña a dar un recorrido por los jardines?

- Encantada

Sin decir nada mas nos enfrascamos en un placentero recorrido por los jardines del palacio, crecí toda mi vida con esta vista y jamás podría cansarme de ella, todo verde, pero de un verde matizado, con flores decorando en un marco perfecto todo el paisaje, definitivamente todo era hermoso a la vista.

- ¿Nos sentamos? – me indico una banca y yo asentí tomando asiento

- Así que… cuéntame un poco mas de ti

- Bueno – jugo un poco con sus manos – soy el hermano mayor, mi hermana Ino es la única que me entiende, pero me juzga – volteo a mirarme y sonrió – es algo raro, en cierta forma entiende que sea un libertino, o que fuera – se apresuro a aclarar – pero nunca deja de decirme que esa no es una buena vida… en fin – se encogió de hombros – mis padres son normales, de esos que prometen a sus hijos sin pedirles la opinión – rio y lo tuve que acompañar en eso

- Cuando tenga una hija voy a dejar que ella elija con quien casarse

- Cuando tengamos – se apresuro a aclarar

- Cuando tengamos – le sonreí, después de todo era una idea que me agradaba bastante

- Además – me encogí de hombros, este era un tema que llevaba rondando en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo – quiero que si primero tenemos – remarque el tenemos – una hija, ella herede, no quiero que pierdas sus privilegios de primogénita por pensamientos ya retrogradas

Sé que para muchos podía sonar como una libertina y hasta arriesgar que me acusaran de hereje, pero era mi sueño, mi hija y mi reino, así que haría lo que se me diera la gana.

- Bien – estiro su mano, dude un poco en tomarla pero lo hice a la vez que dejaba un beso en sus labios

- Si tenemos una hija primero, será ella quien herede el trono… sin importar nada – aclare por si las dudas

- Me gusta esa idea – me sonrió

- ¿Sasuke? – baje la vista - ¿Crees que esto resulte?

- Lo de heredarle el trono a nuestra hija – comento sonriente

- No… - levante la mirada hacia él – nosotros – lo apunte a él y a mi

- No se – se levanto de hombros – pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti

- Yo también creo que me estoy enamorando de ti – le devolví la declaración, y aunque no era muy formal se que para nosotros era un gran paso

- Bien… creo que si podemos aguantar la tentación de estar con otras personas sabremos si esto es real

- Espero que así sea – le sonreí mirándolo – pero sin ataduras… si resulta, resulta, pero si no, no hay culpas

- Sin sangre no hay culpa – rió por su broma y yo lo seguí

- Bien – me levante y le extendí la mano y él la acepto – creo que es hora de volver princesita

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara...<strong>

**Actualización = Reviews **

**Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;)) **

**Besiitos **

**Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclamer: L**ospersonajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos ua de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta vida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mia mi querida sempai **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptaccion de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y creanme que ire yo misma y movere cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo**: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>

Sin darnos cuentas el crepúsculo comenzó a caer sobre nosotros, así que mi prometido se levanto del banco y me extendió su varonil mano para ayudarme, caminos al castillo en completo silencio, ese era algo que me encantaba de mi reciente relación con Sasuke, que nos entendíamos sin necesidad de palabras, hay veces en que las palabras solo oscurecen cuando deberían aclarar.

Entramos al castillo e inmediatamente dos criadas me saltaron encima.

- Princesita – bajo la mirada para hablarme – príncipe – miro a Sasuke – el Rey los estaba buscando… vengan – nos guió por los pasillos hasta que estuvimos frente al escritorio de mi padre – entren por favor – abrió la puerta y la sostuvo abierta hasta que entramos

- ¡Hija… Sasuke! Siéntense por favor – nos invito mi padre – necesito comunicarles algo

- Digámonos padre

- Sasuke – dirigió su vista a él – mañana llegan tus padre y tu hermana – Sasuke asintió – y celebraremos el compromiso de ustedes en la noche

- Me parece perfecto… creo que mientras mas rápido mejor – entendía muy bien la prisa de Sasuke

- Entonces… ¿Cómo se están llevando? – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de mi padre

- Su hija es maravillosa rey Souta – ame la mirada que me dio

- Sasuke es un joven muy respetuoso y caballeroso – contribuí, sin hacer notar mi doble sentido

- Me parece perfecto… ahora los dejo que se retiren a sus aposentos

Ambos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, Sasuke me acompaño hasta la puerta de mis aposentos e ignorando la mirada de Kiba y Jiro entre conmigo.

- Por lo menos veo una ventaja en que te hayas follado a tus guardias… sabes que no hablaran de nada – reí por la forma tan natural que toma todo

- Si… esa es la ventaja de que los guardias sean hombre… pero supongo que tus criadas también te atendían bien – lo mire alzando una ceja

- Supones bien – me miro sonriendo – nuestro acuerdo ¿También se aplica a los besos?... porque me muero por besarte – lentamente se comenzó a acercar a mi

- No… besos están bien – iba a sellas mis labios cuando lo interrumpí – en la boca – aclare para que no hubieran problemas

Me beso de tal manera que me excite como nunca, solo en pensar en como su lengua jugaba con la mía y la noche anterior lo había hecho con mi clítoris hizo que mi temperatura corporal aumentara considerablemente, quise enredar mis piernas por su cintura para sentir algo de su duro miembro que sabia muy bien estaba despertando, pero me contuve, si quería que cumpliéramos nuestro trato sentir su pene rozando mi coño húmedo no era la mejor opción.

Después que deje de lado el pensar en el miembro de Sasuke y me concentre en besarlo, me sentí realmente bien con demostrar nuestro afecto solo con un beso y auque sentí las manos impacientes de él tratando de tocar mas, se controlaron y supe que también estaba bien con la situación.

- Por mi nos casamos mañana mismo – apego su frente con la mía cuando rompimos el beso

- La idea es que esto no se base en solo sexo – lo regañe

- Lo se… y créeme que no es así… pero… siento esta maldita necesidad de penetrarte tan fuerte que olvides tu nombre y el nombre de todos los que han pasado por tu lecho – lo mire y seguían con los ojos cerrados

- Cariño – le acaricie el rostro y abrió los ojos – cuando me folles disfrutaras tanto mi coño que olvidaras cualquier ramera con la cual te hayas acostado

-Entonces tenemos una promesa – sonrió y beso cortamente mis labios

- ¿Te das cuenta que nos estamos basando en puras promesas? – le pregunte apunto de carcajearme

- Eso es lo bueno de que seamos príncipes – fruncí el ceño y anime a continuar, la verdad es que no lo entendí – tenemos palabra cariño

- Lo se – me puse de puntillas y alcancé sus labios

- Mejor me voy – me aparto bruscamente

- Si… ya es suficiente con que me tenga que hacer cargo de mi misma – bufe bajo

- ¿Qué? - ¡Mierda!... me escucho

- Nada

- Princesita… definitivamente eso es algo que tengo que ver

- Otro día – comencé a arrastrarlo hasta la puerta – adiós – lo bese y di una pequeña e inocente tocadita a su miembro

- Ahora soy yo él que se va a tener que encargar de si mismo… ¿Quieres mirar? – ya estamos en la puerta y él me impedía abrirla

- Otro día – volví a responder y lo saque porque o si no echaría a la mierda el trato

El día siguiente paso de lo mas calmado, había pasado una noche calurosa porque me negué a masturbarme a pesar de lo excitada que estaba así que tuve que recurrir a mojarme el rostro con agua helada, casi no había visto a Sasuke, como ya estaba tan acostumbra a él pensé que era buena idea un tiempo a solas, así que tome un libro y me dirigí a mi árbol favorito a leer, supongo que se me hizo tarde porque de pronto sentí que se dirigían a mi dos criadas.

- Princesita… se le hace tarde – la cena… ¡mierda! Se me había olvidado

- ¿Ya llegaron los reyes?

- Si… han estado en el estudio con el Rey Souta desde que llegaron

- Ohh… - cerré el libro - vamos

- Esta bien Princesita

Caminamos hacia mis aposentos, una vez ahí vi que el resto de las criadas tenia preparo mi baño y mis vestidos que usaría, así que solo me deje guiar, mientras me bañaban pensé en la ventaja de que mis futuros suegros hubieran llegado de antes en que todo se hubiera adelantado y en la repentina urgencia de mi padre por casarme, eso solo hacia que el tiempo para tener a Sasuke entre mis piernas fuera menor, después digo que él es el impaciente – bufe – claro que también me preocupo un poco la rapidez de todo, en fin, deje de pensar y me entregue al baño.

Cuando el agua se comenzó a helar las criadas me sacaron y comenzaron a vestirme, cuando me pusieron el vestido fue que note que nunca lo había visto, supuse que mi padre lo mando a encargar para mi, eso siempre lo hacia, aunque note algo distinto, en la tela, el corte, los colores, había algo distinto a mis vestidos de siempre, este era de una seda distinta, con aplicaciones en diamantes en todo el corsé, el tono de la tela era de un azul torneado que se veía de distintos tonos según la luz, el escote dejaba ver solo el borde de mis senos, pero a la vez los hacia mas grandes, en la base de la falda se notaba otra corrida de diamantes, la verdad es que ame el vestido en cuanto lo vi.

Termine yo misma de ponerme algunas joyas mientras las criadas daban los últimos toques a mi cabello y a mi maquillaje, de mi cabello caían suaves ondas por mi espalda, pero aun así estaba amarrado y mi maquillaje era sutil y en un azul a juego con el vestido, cuando por fin estuve lista me admire en el espejo y me encanto lo que vi, supe que mi apariencia volvería loco a Sasuke y disfrutaría de eso.

Baje hacia el salón y vi que la gente ya esta ahí, era poca pero era así como siempre lo había preferido mi padre, a ninguno de nosotros nos gustaba la gente innecesaria, solo estaban los que verdaderamente tenían que estar, mientras bajaba las escaleras vi que todo el mundo se paralizó esperando mi llegada, en la base de las escaleras vislumbre a mi flamante prometido esperando por mi, si antes me mojaba con verlo, ahora temí que mis jugos cayeran al suelo y todos lo notaran, se veía simplemente follable, por un segundo me arrepentí de mi trato, pero después recordé el porque y volví a mi compostura, tal vez tendría que encargarme de mi misma mas tarde.

- Princesita – tomo mi mano en cuanto mis zapatillas tocaron el suelo del salón – esta radiante – me dio mucha gracia su formalismo

- Gracias – baje la mirada y algo de sonrojo natural se agolpo en mis mejillas – usted también príncipe

- ¡Hija! – llego mi padre a mi lado y tomo mis manos – ven… quiero que conozcas a tus futuros suegros

- Princesita – llamo mi atención Sasuke – mis padres están deseosos por conocer a la que será la reina de Inglaterra – el brazo que tenia tomado mi padre se tenso, gesto que deje pasar solo por el hecho de que mi prometido tomo mi otro brazo

Así con ellos, uno a cada lado nos encaminamos por el salón entre las venias de todos los invitados, hasta que por fin llegamos a un grupo de hermosos seres que estaban esperando nuestra llegada con una radiante sonrisa en sus pálidos rostros, en el grupo estaban una mujer y un hombre que a las claras denotaban ser los reyes, por su porte y la importancia que infligían, la mujer con sus cabellos azabaches y los ojos del mismo tono de mi futuro esposo, el hombre tenia el color de pelo de Sasuke negro azulado y los ojos eran de un profundo mar azul, a la derecha de la mujer distinguí a una hermosa mujer, tenia el cabello rubio y los mismos ojos del hombre, así que supuse que era la hermana de Sasuke.

- Sakura Haruno – odie la formalidad de Sasuke pero sabia que era necesario - te presento a mi padre Sasuke Uchiha – el hombre me dio un asentimiento de cabeza – Rey de Inglaterra – yo le hice una venia a modo de saludos – mi madre Mikoto Uchiha Reina de Inglaterra – repetí el gesto, y la mujer añadió una sincera sonrisa a su rostro – y mi hermana Ino Uchiha – la chica me saludo y a la misma vez que yo con una venia – cuando la vi mas de cerca note que era mucho menor que Sasuke, quizás unos 15 años, no mas

- Mucho gusto sus altezas… Ino – volví a hacer una venia a cada uno, odiaba el maldito protocolo, mi espalda ya me dolía

- Necesitamos hablar con ustedes – por fin escuche la voz del hombre y me sorprendió lo parecida que era a la de Sasuke, solo que algo mas ronca, por la edad supongo

- Si… necesitamos informarles algo muy importante – lo secundo mi padre

- ¿Qué sucede padre? – lo mire fijamente, ya hace un tiempo que algo me venia oliendo mal aquí

- Es sobre los tronos – siguió Sasuke padre

- No entiendo… seremos los reyes de Inglaterra – argumento mi prometido

- No… Hijo… serán los reyes de Kiwasaki

- Yo… - Note la sorpresa de Sasuke, la verdad es que yo nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso, pero ahora que lo pienso, es lógico, yo soy la única heredera al trono, en cambio Sasuke tiene una hermana

- Acompáñennos al estudio por favor – nos guió mi padre

Todos seguimos a mi padre en completo silencio, una vez que entramos, mi padre tomo su sitio y los padres de Sasuke también se sentaron, dejándonos a nosotros tres de pie.

- Ahora si – hablo Sasuke – no entiendo…

- Sasuke – interrumpió mi padre – tu tienes una hermana – miro a Ino y ella abrió la boca pero la cerro enseguida, mire a mi prometido y supe que comenzó a entender lo que yo había supuesto – yo no tengo mas descendientes y me niego a dejar el trono a su suerte… ya lo hable con tus padres y están de acuerdo pero quieren darte la ultima palabra – entrecerré un poco los ojos sin comprender mucho

- Sigo sin entender – Sasuke acomodo su postura

- Si te casas con mi hija deberás renunciar al trono de Inglaterra y aceptar el de Kiwasaki – siguió mi padre y yo note por donde iba

- Hijo – Sasuke miró a su padre - ¿Aceptas casarte con Sakura aunque eso signifique que renuncias al trono de tu pueblo?

Sasuke mi dirigió una mirada y hubo algo en ella que no pude descifrar.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

Actualización = Reviews

Onegaii espero sus hermoso Reviewns recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rapida ;))

Besiitos

Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta vida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida sempai **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: **http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7<strong>

Me tuve que afirmar de la pared mas cercana, sentí que la sangre abandona mis venas, y me maldije internamente por haber dejado por primera vez a mi corazón sentir, había estado tan bien todo este tiempo solo disfrutando del placer carnal que jamás había tenido un sentimiento como el que tengo, literalmente sentí un ahogo en mi garganta y en el pecho, juraba que mis lagrimas iban a salir, pero me rehusaba a hacerlo frente a todos, pero sobre todo frente a él, el hombre que me había demostrado que los sentimientos son solo una perdida de tiempo.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo paso, pero aun nadie abría la boca, todos dimos por sentado la respuesta de Sasuke, busque a mi padre con la mirada y él entendió enseguida lo que le pedí silenciosamente.

- Bueno hijo – palmeo la espalda de Sasuke que aun estaba con la vista fija en la pared frente a él – no hay rencores… se que esto deberíamos haberlo hablado antes así que esta todo bien

- Lo siento Souta – Sasuke padre se acerco a mi padre y le extendió la mano – espero que todo siga bien entre nuestros reinos

- Si… de eso ni te preocupes

- Sakura querida – levante la vista y vi a Mikoto de pie frente a mi – eres hermosa, estoy segura que encontraras un buen marido – su tono maternal me saco de mi entonación y aunque me costo, logre darle una sonrisa

- Tranquila Mikoto – interrumpió mi padre – de hecho ya le tengo un candidato… la verdad es que como habíamos hablado el casar a nuestros hijos hace tantos años es que no lo había considerado, pero ahora si – fije la vista en mi padre esperando el nombre – de hecho ya me pidió la mano de mi hija en repetidas ocasiones y se que será un muy buen Rey para Kiwasaki

- Padre – atendió a mi llamado en seguida - ¿De quien se trata? – ahora me volvió el miedo de que me casara con alguien totalmente desagradable

- Inari – me sonrió y algo dentro de mí me hizo sentirme un poco menos mierda después del desplante de Sasuke - ¿Recuerdas el día de tu accidente a caballo… cuando…? – solo asentí, no era necesario que dijera que era el día que había dejado de ser casta – bueno, ese día él vino y me pidió tu mano

- Ohhh – aunque trate no pude decir nada mas, volvió el silencio incomodo al lugar

- ¡NO! – todos volteamos a Sasuke que acaba de salir de su momento de mudez

- Hijo – llego su padre a su lado – es mejor que nos retiremos, seguramente el Rey – miro a mi padre – tienes cosas que arreglar

- ¡NO! – esta vez su voz sonó mucho mas firme, tanto que hizo que todos claváramos nuestro ojos en él – Sakura es mi prometida – la convicción en su voz hizo que una especie de frío me recorriera entera

- Pero Sasuke… ya lo hablamos, para casarte con mi hija tendrías que renunciar al trono de Inglaterra y no estas dispuesto a hacerlo

- Si… renuncio al trono de Inglaterra – ahora no solo posamos nuestros ojos en él, todos nos giramos para poderlo ver mejor – se que Sakura es la mujer de mi vida y si ello conlleva que renuncie a Inglaterra lo hago

- Hijo – su padre se clavo frente a él - ¿Estas seguro?

- Lo estoy – en ese momento suavizó su rostro y me miro directamente a mi, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, definitivamente Sasuke le hacia mal a mi corazón

- Si es lo que quieres hijo es lo que tendrás – sentencio su madre – ya nos preocuparemos de buscar un buen marido para tu hermana – en ese momento mire a Ino y tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su frágil rostro

- ¿Puedo hablar con Sasuke por favor? – todos me miraron – a solas…

- Esta bien… pero solo un momento hija… no me gustaría que alguien hablara mal de ti – acaricio la punta de mi nariz como lo hace desde que soy pequeña, si solo él supiera que su hija ya no es una nena…

Todos desalojaron la sala, me quede dándole la espalda a Sasuke, sabia que teníamos que hablar, pero no sabia exactamente de que, de pronto sentí unos fuertes y conocidos brazos apresar mi cintura, solo me limite a recargar mi cabeza en su hombro y tomo una profunda respiración.

- ¿Por qué? – esa era la única pregunta que rondaba mi cabeza

- Ya te lo dije

- No… no me has dicho nada – sentencie

- Si… es la misma respuesta que antes… es porque se que eres para mi… se que puedo amarte… o sea… ahora te quiero pero estoy seguro que pronto te amare – sus palabras me dejaron de una pieza, una cosa es que soportara mi verdad… ¿Pero renunciar a su trono?

- Sasuke…

- No – se acerco cariñosamente a mi – esta bien… así es como tienen que ser las cosas

No aguante mas y salte encime de él para unir mis labios a los suyos, si antes pensé que llegaría a amarlo, ahora estaba segura, segura de que él era mi Rey, no tardó en posar sus varoniles manos en mi cintura y yo no hice mas que introducir mi lengua en su boca, sabia tan bien como solo él podría hacerlo, sentir su lengua jugando con la mía y sus carnosos labios chocando con los míos era el cielo, era la prueba de que habíamos sido hechos el uno para el otro, no necesitaba tenerlo en mi lecho para saber que nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, me bastaba con tener su boca sobre la mía para saberlo.

- Te mereces un regalo – lo mire sensualmente una vez que rompimos el beso

- ¿Y que seria? – siguió mi juego sin soltar mi cintura

- Hoy cuando todos estén durmiendo ven a mis aposentos

- Pero… ¿Y el trato? – lo note contrariado, pero no tenia ni idea de lo que yo estaba pensando

- Sigue igual… no lo pienso romper – le sonreí con suficiencia al ver su confusión

- Entonces…

- Solo ve a mis aposentos – puse un dedo en su boca para luego retirarlo y dejarle un casto beso

Todos volvimos a la fiesta, la verdad es que ahora si podía disfrutarla, los reyes anunciaron nuestro compromiso y todos celebraron con nosotros, incluso tuve tiempo para hablar con mis futuros suegros y descubrí que eran unas personas maravillosas.

- ¿De verdad están bien con esto? – aunque yo me lo habían dicho no pude evitar volver a preguntar

- Hija… tranquila – suavemente Mikoto tomo mi mano – lo que decida mi Sasuke esta bien

- Además… creo que el candidato que tengo para mi Ino será un muy buen Rey

- De verdad me alegro… muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo – les hice una pequeña venia – ahora me retiro a mis aposentos… a sido un día interesante

- Ve tranquila hija – y en un gesto inesperado, Mikoto me abraso, fue tan raro pero lindo, que extrañe a mi madre, trataba de no hacerlo, me lo había pedido ella antes de morir, pero en estos momentos es cuando mas la extrañaba

- Buenas noches – volví a hacerles una venia y me retire

El salón ya estaba prácticamente vacío, solo quedaba un par de borrachos que subieron a sus carretas y las sirvientas que comenzaban con la limpieza, llegue a mis aposentos y ahí estaba Ume esperándome.

Me ayudo a despojarme de todas mis ropas y a ponerme mis ropas de dormir, cepillo mi cabello y retiro el poco maquillaje que me había puesto, cuando ya estuve lista para dormir le pedí que se retirara, su trabajo consistía en dejarme en mi lecho prácticamente durmiendo, pero nunca se atrevió a desobedecerme.

Cuando estuve sola, rápidamente cambie mis ropas por algunas que tenia escondidas, eran algo mas osadas pero no al extremo, era algo así como un ajuar recatado, me encantaba provocar a los hombres que han pasado por mí, pero esta noche lo iba a hacer con el que se iba a quedar.

Termine de arreglarme justo cuando las puertas eran abiertas, le había pedido a Sasuke no llamar, eso solo podía hacer que alguien se diera cuenta, cuando entro se encontró con todo en penumbras, me había tomado el trabajo de apagar todo resquicio de luz en mis aposentos, cuando sentí como se sentaba en la cama salí de mi vestuario llevando la única lámpara que iluminaba el lugar, cuando me vio vi como sus ojos se agrandaron y se oscurecieron, con la poca luz pude apreciar muy bien el cambio de negro a negro a un mas oscuro.

- Dijiste que querías mantener el trato – lo oi pasar saliva por su garganta – si te acercas mas… no prometo respetarlo

- Tranquilo – deje la lámpara descansando en mi tocador – no habrá contacto entre nosotros

- ¿Entornes?... ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Una tortura? – su tono mas autoritario hizo que mi ropa intima se terminara por empapar

- Tu dijiste – me pare frente a él y lentamente deslice el nudo de mi bata – que querías verme dándome placer – con lo ultimo deje caer la bata mostrando la poca lencería que llevaba puesta

- Sakura… - esa voz ronca me hizo estremecer

- Disfruta cariño

Con gran dificultad empecé a contornear mis caderas, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba bastante nerviosa, solo me relajé cuando vi como Sasuke se relajaba, tomo una posición mas cómoda para apreciar mi espectáculo. Lentamente subí mas manos por mi cuerpo, me preocupe de tocar bastante, me detuve al llegar a mis pechos, ahí comencé a tirar de mis ya muy erectos pezones, en ningún momento desvíe la vista de mi prometido, verlo a él disfrutando era mi estimulante, cuando ya sentí que la humedad de mi entrepierna era mayor, saque mi lencería superior y moje mis dos dedos índices con mi boca, procure que pareciera que esta chupando su polla en ese momento y supe que el pensó lo mismo porque tiro un mechón de sus azabaches cabellos, cuando ya estuvieron empapados los lleve a mis pezones y simule la lengua de Sasuke jugando con ellos.

En un momento la excitación fue tal que tuve que tomar asiento en el banquillo de mi tocador, Sasuke en ningún momento toco su miembro, aunque podía ver muy bien lo duro que estaba, solo se preocupo de mi espectáculo.

Ya sentada me deshice de mi ropa intima inferior, abrí la piernas para darle a mi prometido una buena visión de mi sexo, luego lleve tres de mis dedos a mi boca, quería humedecerlos, aunque no lo necesitaba, ya estaba bastante mojada, y así, húmedos, los lleve a mi centro, primero encontré mi clítoris que inmediatamente me hizo gemir.

- Ohhh – estire la cabeza hacia atrás

- Mete un dedo – casi no reconocí la voz de Sasuke, pero no dude en hacerle caso

- Si… rico – mordí mis labios y trate de calmar un poco mis gemidos, comencé a penetrarme lentamente, me torture a mi misma

- Mete otro… penétrate fuerte… ¡vamos nena!… ¡hazlo duro! – metí dos dedos mas de una vez

Con los tres dedos dándome placer comencé a acelerar mis movimientos, haciendo que mis gemidos fueran mayores.

- Frotare los pezones con la otra mano… piensa que es mi boca – no era necesario que lo dijera, ya pensaba eso

De pronto una idea me vino a la mente, saque mis dedos de mi interior y los frote con los de la otra mano, pasando así gran parte de mis jugos, cuando estuve lista, volví a penetrarme y con la otra mano toque mis pezones dejándolos empapados de mi excitación.

- ¡Mierda! – supuse que Sasuke no aguantaba mas, me pareció raro no verlo tocándose, pero su rostro era como si estuviera por tener un orgasmo, si era así, quería aceléralo, así que con gran agilidad lleve mi pezón a mi boca y me probé a mi misma.

- Dale princesita… penétrate duro… quiero ver como te corres

Hice caso a la voz y no tarde en tener mi orgasmo, cuando saque mi mano la vi mucho mas mojada que antes, note que fue fuerte, levante la mirada para ver como Sasuke comenzaba a acompasar su respiración, pareciera que él también había llegado al clímax, aunque eso era casi imposible.

- ¿Por qué no te tocaste? – mi voz por fin estaba volviendo a la normalidad – te quedaste con ganas – lo regañe

- No – se comenzó a levantar de la cama – he tenido uno de mis mejores orgasmos – desvié la vista a su pantalón y lo vi bastante mojado

- ¿Cómo?

- Verte es suficiente para hacer que me corra – me sonrió de costado – imagínate cuando te folle… apuesto que duramos toda la noche

- Claro – me reí – era difícil para un hombre aguantar mucho

- Te apuesto algo – me reí, esta ya era nuestra tradición

- Dime

- Te apuesto que te hago venir dos veces antes que yo en la primera vez – eso definidamente era algo que ver

- Ok – me levante y le di la mano – pero solo con tu pene… no cuentan los dedos, la lengua ni nada aparte de tu pene – ahora era yo la que reía

- Trato – sacudió mi mano - ¿Y el premio?

- Hare lo que quieras – trate de sonar sensual

- Hecho… ahora – mágicamente cambio su expresión a una mas seria - ¿Recuerdas que me pediste la cabeza de Hikari?

- Si – también me puse mas seria, iba a matar a esa zorra yo misma – aun la quiero – fui cortante, no iba a ceder en esto

- Lo se… pero yo también quiero algo

- Dime – me cruce de brazos, era difícil que quisiera matar a todo al que a pasado por mi lecho, nos quedaríamos sin guardias

- Quiero a Inari – me sonrió y supe una vez más que éramos el uno para el otro.

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

**Actualización = Reviews**

Onegaii espero sus hermosos Reviewn recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rápida ))

Besiitos

Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta vida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida sempai **Joha **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8<strong>

En dos días mas seria mi boda, aun no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo, aunque insisto en que me sorprende la insistencia de mi padre en acelerar el matrimonio, pero me estado convenciendo de no tiene importancia.

Me he pasado la ultima semana con Mikoto e Ino que me están ayudando con los preparativos, pero también trato de pasar mi tiempo con ellas para no estar a solas con mi prometido, y es que cada vez se me es mas difícil no follármelo donde me lo encuentre, pero se que la espera valdrá la pena y eso me reconforta.

Este día estaba prácticamente terminando así que ya puedo contar como solo un día para mi boda, todo ya estaba listo así que solo faltaba esperar el momento.

- Bueno mis queridos amigos – mi padre levanto su copa a modo de salud – quiero que brindemos por nuestros hijos – me sonrió – porque sean muy felices y traigan la prosperidad a nuestros pueblos

- Brindemos también por tener un nieto que herede lo mejor de nuestras familias – siguió Sasuke Padre

- Por el sucesor al trono de Kiwasaki.

- Pero por sobre todo por el amor – agrego la reina Mikoto.

- Y por los hijos – me susurro Sasuke para que nadie escuchara

- Por la noche de bodas – le continué el juego y sin que se diera cuenta deslice lentamente mi mano por sobre sus ropas, me detuve justo antes de llegar a su preciada polla, sabia que si lo tocaba era muy probable que le saltara encima sin importarme nuestras familia

- ¡Por Sasuke y Sakura! – volvió a brindar Souta y estaba vez todos lo acompañamos

- Hijo – hablo Mikoto – en tres días llega Lady Hikari – deje lo que estaba haciendo para poner plena atención – así que seria prudente preparar el cuarto que ocupara

- No se preocupe reina – me apresure a intervenir – _todo_ esta mas que preparado para la estadía de Lady Hikari – se que nadie mas que Sasuke capto el sentido oculto de mis palabras

- Hija – la mire porque supe que me estaba hablando a mi, últimamente había agarrado la costumbre por tratarme así y debo reconocer que me hacia sentir muy bien – aun no entiendo el porque pediste a Hikari para ser tu dama de compañía

- Es mi culpa madre – intervino Sasuke, lo mire expectante por su respuesta – yo le hable lo _bien_ que Lady Hikari atendía a las jóvenes de la corte de Inglaterra y como mi novia – tomo mi mano y dejo un casto beso en su dorso – solo quiere lo mejor para nosotros – esa maldita sonrisa cómplice hizo que me mojara – es por eso que solicito a Hikari

- Entiendo – siguió ella – es que cuando mande la misiva pensé que iba a rechazar la oferta pero acepto mas que encantada

- Claro – bufo Ino que no había emitido palabra alguna

- Ino – la miro su madre – tienes algo que agregar

- No madre – le sonrió irónicamente – yo nunca tengo nada que agregar

- Bueno, bueno – intervino mi padre – mejor cambiemos el tema – le dirigió una mirada a mi prometido que me asusto un poco, no estaba segura de lo que quisiera agregar – Sasuke – y aquí vamos – hay un tema que quería comentarte

- Lo escucho Souta – mi padre le había pedido expresamente a Sasuke que no lo llamara por su titulo, que en todo caso muy pronto seria de él

- Es sobre Inari… – sentí como Sasuke se tenso en su lugar así que me apresure a poner mi mano sobre su pierna, pero esta vez no con fines sexuales sino solo para tranquilizarlo

- Padre – intervine, no quería provocar algún conflicto

- Hija… esto es importante – me dio una mirada para que confiara en él

- Continúe por favor – Sasuke se llevo la copa de vino a los labios, creo que para calmarse un poco

- Solo quería informarles – nos miro a ambos y ese tono autoritario que muy pocas veces he oído dirigido a mi se presento – que Inari esta invitado a la boda… él es un miembro muy importante para esta familia, y se que pidió la mano de mi hija – suavizó su rostro y me sonrió – solo por el incidente ocurrido – no era necesario aclarar mas, mi padre ya había hablado con los reyes el tema de mi **NO** virginidad – él de verdad lo único que quiere es ver a esta familia feliz

- Lo entiendo – continuo Sasuke – y es mas que bien recibido – ahora se poso sobre su rostro esa infernalmente caliente sonrisa, sabia que estaba tan tranquilo por lo que le haríamos a Inari

- Les agradezco – ahora miro a todos los presentes – Inari ayudo mucho a mi esposa cuando murió – un dolor agudo me pego en el pecho ni bien los recuerdos llegaron – su muerte podría haber sido mucho mas dolorosa de no haber sido por ese buen hombre – una solitaria lagrima rodó por mi mejilla la que rápidamente seque antes que alguien se diera cuenta, pero Sasuke ya había tomado mi mano en señal de apoyo – eso es algo que siempre la agradeceré

- Te entiendo amigo – lo apoyo mi futuro suegro – eso es algo mas que comprensible y mi hijo lo entiende – y ahí estuvo la mirada autoritaria hacia Sasuke - ¿No?

- Por supuesto padre

- Bueno, creo que esta comida ha estado intensa – le agradecí mentalmente a Mikoto de cortar el ambiente, recordar la muerte de mi madre no era algo que me gustara hacer – así que mejor hablemos de los preparativos – chillo tan emocionada que me dio risa

- Si… será una boda hermosa – siguió Ino

- Y para ti hija – la miro su padre – te tenemos una sorpresa para ese día

- ¿En serio? – la vi claramente emociona - ¿Y que es?

- Sorpresa hija – le sonrió su madre – pero estoy segura que será de tu agrado

- Ahhh – aplaudió mucho mas contenta – ya quiero ver mi hermano casado con Sakura pata ver mi sorpresa

- Bueno, como digo, este matrimonio solo traerá felicidad – mi padre sonrió ante su comentario – se los dije ¿recuerdan? – miro a mis futuros suegros

- Cierto – asintió el Rey Sasuke – ni Mikoto – miro a su esposa – ni la Reina Akemi estaban de acuerdo en un matrimonio arreglado con tanto tiempo – y es que yo ni siquiera había nacido cuando lo arreglaron, ni siquiera sabia si iba a ser mujer

- Pero ahora veo que estaba equivocada, ver a mi hijo feliz – le sonrió a Sasuke – es mi mejor pago como madre – ahora que vea a mi hija casada – volteo hacia ella – y que me den nietos y podré descansar en paz

No se porque pero sentí como una sombra negra cruzaba el rostro de mi padre que hizo que un frío propio me invadiera a mi, pero rápidamente rechace cualquier idea poco agradable, en menos de 48 horas estaría casada y tocando mi primer orgasmo luego de hacer el amor con mi marido, eso era lo único que debía preocuparme.

- Bueno – mi padre dejo su servilleta en la mesa – ha sido una cena muy agradable

- Si padre – me levante de mi lugar – mañana es un día ajetreado así que me retiro a descansar – hice una venia general – buenas noches – cuando mire a Sasuke le hice una disimulada mueca que se que entendió enseguida

Cuando llegue a mis aposentos Ume ya estaba ahí con mis enaguas listas, así que no se demoro mucho en cambiarme por mis ropas de cama, yo misma me encargue de mi peinado y mi maquillaje, así que ni bien estuve lista, le di que se retirara.

No sabia muy bien cuanto tiempo demoraría Sasuke en venia, ya que tenia que aguardar a que todo palacio estuviera durmiendo, no nos íbamos a arriesgar tan cerca del matrimonio, mi padre en ese caso era muy estricto, no aceptaría ningún contacto con mi prometido por mucho que la boda estuviera tan próxima.

Me dedique a leer un libro ya que el sueño se estaba haciendo presente y no podía dormirme sin hablar con Sasuke aun, teníamos unos detalles que arreglar, pero no se en que momento caí en los brazos de Morfeo y ahí me quede hasta que Ume me despertó.

- Princesita ya es hora de que se levante, la Reina Mikoto espera por usted – solo eso fue necesario para abrir los ojos

- Entiendo – me senté en mi lecho

No demore mucho en prepararme, así que prontamente me reunió con la Reina e Ino que estaban en el jardín.

- Siento la tardanza – les hice una venia – creo que estaba mas cansada de lo que pensé, si ni siquiera se si Sasuke me visito

- Tranquila hija es normal el cansancio, además los nervios – me sonrió y supe bien a que se refería

- Claro – no pude evitar el sonrojo, pero no de vergüenza, mas bien fue de lo caliente que se pone mi cuerpo de solo pensar en la noche de bodas - ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

- Solo la prueba del vestido – me dijo Ino sin apartar la vista de unos escritos que tenia – eso y quedas libre para descansar

- Bien… necesito hablar con Sasuke – suspire

- Lo siento hija – se me acerco Mikoto – pero no lo veras hasta mañana

- ¿Por qué? – no podía ser, necesitaba hablar con él hoy

- Porque no se pueden ver… es mala suerte – frunció el ceño como si eso fuera algo que tendría que saber

- Entiendo – ya buscaría algunaza manera de hablar con él

- Bueno vamos a tus aposentos – nos apresuro la menor de los Uchiha

Llegamos y la verdad es que había como cinco doncellas esperando para desvestirme, entre todas me pusieron mi vestido que la verdad era precioso y no es que fuera hombre me follaría sin parar, me veía realmente apetecible, luego de que todas se convencieron de que no había engordado desde hace dos días cuando me lo probé por ultima vez, me lo sacara para evitar desastres, ya había finalizado todo, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

- Bueno hija… te dejo descansar – miro a Ino – hija… vamos

- Madre… necesito hablar algo con Sakura

- Bueno – nos miro a ambas – me alegra ver lo bien que se llevan y era verdad, me simpatizaba mucho mi futura cuñada

- Te escucho – me senté en una silla esperando que hablara

- Ten cuidado con Hikari es mala… quiere a Sasuke en su cama – una involuntaria sonrisa se poso en mi rostro

- Gracias por el consejo – trate que no se notara la ironía en mi voz

- Lo sabes ¿Cierto? – esta vez entorno un poco los ojos – tu y mi hermano son almas gemelas, serán muy felices juntos – entendí lo que quiso decir pero creí prudente no decir nada mas

- Seremos felices

- Descansa – dejo mis aposentos y supe que sabia mas de lo que debería

Comencé a buscar alguna oportunidad para hablar con Sasuke pero ya se me había informado que las comidas me serian traídas para no tener que cruzarlo.

Cuando ya había caído la noche, me aventure a salir de mis aposentos, rogando encontrare con él, pero no alcance a salir cuando lo que encontré fue mucho mejor.

- Buenas noches Princesita – me hizo una venia – venia a dejarle mis mejores deseos por su boda

- Muchas gracias – le devolví la venia y le sonreí lo mas seductoramente posible - Pero tengo otra forma de la que podrías _desearme_ lo mejor

Sin esperar respuesta me lance sobre él devorando sus labios, sabia que esta vez era única y quería aprovecharla al máximo así que no dude en desabrochar su camisa y rozar su tan bien formado pecho.

- La extrañe Princesita

- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas princesa mientras me follas Inari? – ambos sonreímos al recordar todas las veces que nos hemos dicho eso

* * *

><p>Continuara...<p>

**Reviews = Actualización**

Onegaii espero sus hermosos Reviewn recuerden que un ficc feliz es una actualización rápida ))

Besiitos

Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertencen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas :))**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta vida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida sempai Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces sera considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http :/ leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**Capitulo 9**

Las manos de mi doctor no demoraron en tomar vida, lentamente se comenzaron a moverse sobre mi casi desnudo cuerpo, yo no me quise quedar atrás así que subí mis manos hasta enredarlas en sus dorados cabellos, los extrañaba, eso era imposible negarlo.

El beso que estábamos compartiendo ya había dejado de ser ese dulce beso de bienvenida, ahora se estaba tornando bastante mas feroz, la lengua de Ina bailando con la mía era el paraíso, si hasta podía sentir que me hacia el amor con ella.

- ¡Mierda! – se separo de mi y tomo mi rostro con ambas manos – te extrañe mucho

- Yo también… no sabes cuanto – le di mi mas sincera sonrisa

- Sakura – se acerco y dejo un casto beso en mis labios – vámonos – abrí los ojos empezando a entender sus palabras – no te cases – volvió a besarme – huyamos juntos

- Inari – subí mis manos hacia sus cabellos y los acaricie con todo el amor que tenia en mi cuerpo por él – no puedo – vi una mueca de dolor su rostro

- Pero si él se entera que no eres pura te devolverá humillada y eso sería mi culpa – sentí el dolor que estaba sintiendo y no me creí capaz de dejarlo así

- No es tu culpa… yo quise que fueras el primero y no me arrepiento…

- Lo se pero…

- Shuuu – puse un dedo en sus labios

- No… será el fin cuando mañana en la noche tu prometido lo descubra

- Ya lo sabe – le solté

- ¿Cómo? – la sorpresa en él era evidente

- Mi padre se lo dijo… le contó LA historia

- El caballo… - murmuro

- Mírame – tome su rostro con mis manos

- Fui yo – lo mire fijamente – yo lo quise… no me obligaste… hasta podría decir que yo te obligue – reímos juntos por lo que dije

- Te deseaba… siempre te desee

- Eres un muy buen hombre – no deje de mirarlo en ningún momento

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque ese mismo día le pediste mi mano a mi padre

La sorpresa en su rostro era evidente, supongo que él nunca pensó que yo me enteraría.

- Yo… - bajo un poco la mirada

- Por eso y mucho más… jamás podría arrepentirme

- Se que no estuvo bien… pero tampoco me arrepiento de haber sido el primero

- Fuiste el primero y serás el último – sabia que aun no le encontraría sentido a mis palabras

- No entiendo

- No importa – baje mis manos por su varonil rostro hasta apoyarlas en sus anchos hombros – solo quiero tenerte hoy… por favor – susurre junto a sus labios

- Siempre

No quiso seguir con la discusión y volvió a besarme, esta vez apure las cosas y comencé a desabrochar sus ropas, él no tenia mayor necesidad con las mías ya que mis enaguas a penas y cubrían mi cuerpo, cuando lo tuve casi desnudo solo con sus interiores cubriendo esa masculinidad que tanto placer me dio en todos estos años, así, desnudo lo empuje hasta mi lecho.

Lo deje acostado y me puse sobre él, al momento en que nuestros sexos se rozaron me moví en círculos sobre su pene para crear mayor fricción y placer, faltaba poco y quería alargar el momento.

- Hermosa – susurro mientras me quitaba la enagua para dejarme totalmente desnuda ante él

Mis pechos saltaron prácticamente sobre él y no perdió tiempo en devorarlos, estimulo mi pezón solitario con sus dedos, peñisco, chupo y toco mis pechos, sentía que me falta poco, era increíble, Inari había sido el único capaz de llevarme al orgasmo solo atendiendo mis pechos

- Ohhh Inari – mordí mi labio aguantando tanto placer

- Mírame – baje la vista y vi como su lengua apenas y rozaba mis erectos pezones

- Mmmm – no quite la viste de él, mantuve el contacto visual

- Exquisita – no dijo más y se llevo mi pecho casi entero a su boca para seguir masajeando el otro

La bomba de placer que estaba acumulada en mi bajo vientre ya era casi insoportable, iba a llegar al orgasmo así que para apurarlo me restregué aun mas sobre su endurecida polla, se sentía tan bien…

- OHHHH ¡SIIIII! Inari – enrede mis manos en sus cabellos y lo guíe hacia mi boca, mientras lo besaba mi orgasmo llego a mi

- ¿Te gusto? – mordió mi labio inferior esperando mi respuesta

- Eres único – acaricie sus cabellos mientras él hacia lo mismo con mi rostro

- Tú eres única

- Te juro que jamás me arrepentiré de ti

- Lo se – acario mi rostro nuevamente

- Ahora…

- ¿Qué posición quieres? – siempre me preguntaba eso antes que nada y era un gesto inigualable

- Sorpréndeme – alce mis cejas

- Bien

Tomo mi cintura y me puso boca abajo en el lecho, apoyo mis manos y mis rodillas de tal forma que quede en cuatro patas, no se porque pero nunca había probado esto y me encantaba, lo había hecho por todos lados y esto aun no lo había probado.

Lo único que no me gusto de esta posición fue que no podía ver a Inari, si hasta pensé que no estaba cerca, todo eso quedo de lado cuando sentí como acariciaba mis nalgas, lentamente y con mucha delicadeza metió dos dedos por mi ano y fue exquisito, me gusta hacerlo por ahí siempre y cuando alguien se follara mi coño, nunca alcanzaba a llegar solo por ahí, necesitaba de los dos lados.

- Inari…

- Lo se – sentí una pequeña y muy excitante nalgada – llegaras… lo prometo

De lo primero que fui conciente fue de cómo su enorme pene se adentraba por mi ano, fue delicioso, si hasta podría jurar que tengo un clítoris ahí, la forma en que sentía sus testículos chocar con mi coño lo hacían todo más placentero, pero cuando agarro mis cabellos para acercarme a él y besarme fue la gloria.

- Massss – rogué – mas duro – no se como, pero de alguna forma me las arregle y le bese el cuello

- ¿Así? – me lo metió bien al fondo mientras sus dedos se adentraron en mi coño

- Siiiiiii – chille como perra y después de todo eso era lo que parecía en esa posición

- Lo siento – no lo entendí hasta que saco su pene de mi, abrí los ojos y le iba a protestar cuando lo sentí invadiendo mi sexo – pero me gusta correrme en tu coño real

- Ohhhh – me deje caer y me apoye mejor en las ropas de cama que estaban dispersas

No se como pero mi adorado doctor encontró algún punto en mi interior que nunca nadie había tocado, me hizo prácticamente vibrar, aunque se que estaba muy cansando busco la manera de mantener y hasta aumente el ritmo de sus deliciosas embestidas, estaba cerca y supe que él también.

- Casiiiiiiiii – volvió a chillar

- Yo también – me pego una nalgada

- Me corro… Inari… vente conmigo

- Me voyyyyy – volvió a tomarme de los cabellos y me beso con ferocidad

- Excelente – me deje caer

- Maravillo – cayo sobre mi espalda

- Muy excitante – dijo una voz masculina que no era de Inari

Rápidamente nos giramos para darnos cuenta que había alguien mas en la habitación y había visto todo nuestro acto.

- Sasuke – su nombre salio como un susurro de mis labios

**Continuara...**

**Acepto de todo en este capitulo. RR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas :))**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida(HemorragiaNasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida sempai Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http: / leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10<strong>

Me quede en la misma posición, desnuda y esperando, ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era eso, esperar.

- Príncipe – si Inari era especial por algo es porque era un hombre, cualquiera de la guardia ya hubiera suplicado perdón o hubiera salido corriendo – no le diré que no es lo que parece porque eso sería una gran blasfemia – una sonrisa estúpida se dibujo en mi rostro al darme cuenta que tenía razón – tampoco le diré que me arrepiento porque eso es ilógico – me miro y me dirigió una cálida sonrisa – pero si hay alguien contra quien deba tomar represalias es contra mía…. La princesita no tiene responsabilidad, yo soy el adulto acá

- Inari – la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Sasuke me dio mucho para pensar – la verdad es que – se acerco a mi lecho hasta quedar frente a Inari – me alegra mucho saber eso – giro su mirada hacia mi - ¿Disfrutaste querida?

- Mucho – le fui sincera – definitivamente Inari-kun es el mejor amante que he tenido – me acerque hacia Inari y deje un beso en su desnuda espalda, él no tardo en reaccionar algo confundido ante mi gesto

- Princesita creo que – se paro rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse – debería hablar esto con el príncipe en otro lugar

- Tranquilo – Sasuke más relajado se sentó junto a mi lecho – sé lo que me dirás – Inari paro de abrocharse los botones de su camisa y espero porque Sasuke siguiera hablando

- ¿Y qué es lo que le diré? – vi el desafío en sus ojos

- Me dirás que si no me quiero casar con Sakura – en un gesto algo posesivo me tomo por mi desnuda cintura y me acerco mas a él – te casar tu con ella… ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

- Si – se cruzo de brazos y casi escuche como su cerebro buscaba alguna respuesta – no es necesario hacer un escándalo por esto… yo…

- La quieres – continuo Sasuke – lo sé… yo también la quiero

- Pero…

- Inari – creí que era el momento de intervenir – lo siento mucho… pero Sasuke es… no se – me encogí de hombros – es el hombre que quiero

- Pero él no se casara contigo ahora – vi que quería acercarse pero no lo hizo

- ¿Quién dijo eso? – Preguntó Sasuke – nos casaremos mañana

- Pero…

- Inari… esto fue – rebusco la palabra correcta – digamos que una despedida de soltera – rió

- ¿Cómo? – ahora un rayito de furia cruzo el rostro de mi doctor

- Lo que oíste… Sakura quería disfrutar y yo también… y no tendremos sexo hasta que estemos casados, así que – suspiro y se encogió de hombros – pensé en esto

- ¿!En una trampa! – ahora si que Inari estaba enojado – ahora entiendo – como si hubiera descubierto algo se carcajeo sonoramente – por eso su lacayo me pidió que revisara a la Princesita

- Exacto

- Usted sabía lo que pasaría – afirmo, Sasuke solo asintió - ¿Desde cuándo esta en los aposentos? – esa era una duda que yo también tenia

- Desde antes que te follaras su culo – casi lo golpee por ser tan directo, no era el momento

- Inari – me tape con una sabana y me acerque a él – no es una trampa… fuiste el hombre más importante en mi vida – un carraspeo proveniente de Sasuke me interrumpió – hasta que conocí a Sasuke – me corregí – y es por eso que quería que fueras el ultimo – tome su rostro en mis manos y nuestros ojos se conectaron

- Princesita – lo sentí llenar sus pulmones de aire – de verdad la quiero… pero sé que ustedes serán felices – una mueca extraña cruzo su rostro – creo que se entienden y por alguna extraña razón se aceptan

- Así es el amor – sentí el brazo de Sasuke volver a tomar mi cintura

- Entonces – Inari termino de abrochar su camisa – este es el adiós

- No… no tan así – me gire a ver a Sasuke

- ¿Qué? – ahora la confundida era yo, se suponía que todo terminaba acá – Sasuke…

- Bueno… no digo que se repetirá pero… podemos dejar abierta la posibilidad… dicen que la monotonía mata el amor – una sonrisa se planto de lleno en mi rostro

- Bueno…

- Solo si Inari acepta – agrego

- Esto es raro pero… - me agrado verlo dudar – bueno… uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar

Sasuke le tendió la mano e Inari la acepto, mientras tanto los labios de Sasuke besaron mi cuello, me éxito mucho la situación, pero sabía que no pasaría a mas.

- Adiós Inari – me separe de mi prometido y tome el rostro de Inari para meter mi lengua en su boca por última vez… por ahora

- Adiós Princesita – me dio un beso corto, asintió hacia Sasuke y se retiro sin mirar atrás

- ¡Mierda! – su voz me saco de mi pequeño trance

- ¿Qué paso amor? – Se había sentado en el lecho así que me senté a su lado - ¿Estás bien?

- Cariño – tomo mi rostro en sus manos – esta ha sido la más excitante experiencia de mi vida… fue tan malditamente caliente verte así… ¡Mierda!... no puedo esperar a que llegue mañana

- Sasuke…

- No… - negó con la cabeza – te juro por todo lo que soy y lo que tengo que no es por el sexo… es que tu – apretó su agarre sin dañarme, solo hizo que mis mejillas se juntaran un poco – eres tu… es contigo con quiero pasar mi vida… es a tu lado que **quiero envejecer y morir** – una estúpida lagrima abandono mi ojo derecho

- Eso es hermoso – me puse de puntillas y deje un casto beso en sus labios – todo eso es lo que siento por ti

- Lo sé – me abrazo y fue solo eso, un abrazo que supo reconfortarme del todo

- Una cosa eso sí – me separe un poco hasta que me encontré con sus ojos – no renunciare a Hikari… a ella la quiero en la horca

- Lo sé – me sonrió – y créeme que cuando pienso que quiso alejarme de ti lo único que también quiero es verla en la horca – suspiro y me separo un poco de su cuerpo – ahora duerme… mañana será un día muy ajetreado

- Lo sé – le sonreí picadamente – estoy muerta – moví un poco mi cuello

- Duerme – me guió hacia mi lecho y me arropo como si fuera una niña chica

- Buenas noches Príncipe

- Buenas noches Princesita – lo último de lo que fui consciente fue de sus labios besando mi frente, luego comencé a soñar

No sé bien que soñé, pero de lo que fui consciente es de que mi madre estuvo presente, me sentí tan bien al soñar con ella, se que cumplí con mi promesa, disfrute la vida y me encontré con un muy buen hombre para pasar el resto de mi existencia, no me arrepiento de nada, bueno… de alguna forma me hubiera gustado ser virgen para mi marido en la noche de bodas, pero eso ya no tiene vuelta, se que le seré fiel y él me lo será a mí, pasar este tiempo sin una mujer para un hombre debió ser muy difícil, pero él lo logro y eso solo me confirma algo… me enamore de mi pronto marido.

Abrí los ojos solo para encontrarme con unos zafiros mirándome directamente acompañados de una gran sonrisa, todo cortesía de mi futura cuñada.

- Gracias – no alcance a reacción cuando Ino se me tiro encima

- ¿Por qué? – aun estaba algo dormida y no alcanzaba a relacionar las cosas

- Ya se cual será mi sorpresa – por su felicidad supuse que era algo muy buena

- Y eso te tiene tan contenta – agregue

- Si… en parte – se sentó junto a mí

- ¿En parte?

- Si…. no quiero decir cuál será mi sorpresa porque no quiero arruinarla – por un segundo vi que la mujer que se escondía en ella de a poco comenzaba a salir – pero lo otro que me pone contenta es mi hermano – sonrió con mucho amor hacia él

- ¿Tu hermano?

- Si… verlo así de feliz… así de enamorado….

¿Enamorado? ¿Es posible que él también me amara como yo lo amo a él? se que nos queremos y sobre todo nos deseamos, pero pensé que el amor tardaría un poco más en llegar

- Nunca pensé verlo así… siempre acompañado de rameras – mientras sus ojos se abrían una mano tapo su boca – lo siento – bajo la mirada apenada

- Tranquila – le reste importancia – lo sé… no nos tenemos secretos

- Me alegra… la confianza es la base de toda relación

- Lo sé – ahora yo me puse algo nerviosa, tanto que comencé a jugar con las sabanas de mi lecho – Ino – levante mi cabeza y me tope con sus ojos - ¿De verdad crees que me ama?

- No – negó y algo en mi corazón se rompió – no lo creo – quería llorar pero no lo haría – estoy segura – y todo se fue a la mierda

- ¿De verdad?

- Si… él…. – suspiro profundamente – derrocha amor – me sonrió – como tu… se nota que se aman mucho… creo que fueron hechos para estar juntos

- También lo creo – de eso si que estaba segura, nadie más me entendería como Sasuke

- Bueno – se levanto de la cama - ¿Sakura?

- Dime

- ¿Estas lista para tu boda?

* * *

><p>Continuara…..<p>

WTF! Jaja si lo se muchos pensaron que después de eso Sasuke quisiera mandar a la horca a el pobre de Inari-kun, no se esperaban lo que le propuso ¿verdad que no? El día tan esperado llegara muy pronto.

Y la tan ansiada noche de bodas también *-* estoy ansiosa ¿ustedes no?. Lamento enormemente mi demora espero traerles los capítulos más rápido enserio. Bueno sin nada más que decir me retiro. Adiós, ¡Nos leemos muy pronto!

**Fecha: **Jueves, 15 de marzo de 2012.

**Hora México**: 04:20 pm.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Naruto es copyright de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.**

**Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida(Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)**

**El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra Joha quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http: / leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: ¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Princesita espero y sea de su agrado. Sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Adiós.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11<strong>

Las siguientes horas vagamente las recuerdo, solo sé que sentí tanto dolor como jamás había sentido, y lo peor de todo es que me gusto ese dolor porque sabía que tenía un fin mayor.

Me peinaron, me maquillaron y apretaron mi corsé como jamás lo habían hecho, lo que generalmente duraba una media aproximadamente todos los días, hoy duro alrededor de tres horas y ni siquiera había podido mirarme al espejo aun, pero sabía que todo era por él, mi futuro esposo, Sasuke, solo quería que recordara por siempre mi imagen en el día de nuestra boda.

Ya habían terminado y por fin pude respirar.

- Estas hermosa – me sonrió mi cuñada

- Lo sabría si me dejaras verme – estaba impaciente, quería que todo comenzara y sobre todo terminara luego

- Todavía no – me tomo por los hombros – aun falta algo

- ¿Qué? – me toque el cabello, el vestido y mire mis zapatos, todo estaba en su lugar

- Esto – me gire hacia las puertas que eran abiertas para dejar entrar a mi futura suegra

- Reina Mikoto – le hice una pequeña venia

- Por Dios Sakura-chan – abrí un poco los ojos por cómo me nombro – lo se… se que te dicen Sakura-chan…. Y ahora seremos familia así que podemos nombrarnos con menos formalidad – me gusto mucho eso, me dio mas confianza

- Por supuesto… - busque como decirle

- Miko – me volvió a sonreír – así es como me dicen todos

- Miko – le respondí – me gusta

- Bueno madre – llamo la atención Ino - ¡dáselo! – parecía muy emocionada

- Cierto – tomo con ambas manos un pequeño cofre que traía y en el cual no había reparado – Esto – abrió el cofre – es para ti

- ¿Para mi?

Extendí mi mano y en ella Miko puso un hermoso colgante, tenía un zafiro y una esmeralda entrelazados por una banda de diamantes, era ostentoso pero a la vez fino y simple, una rara y exquisita mezcla.

- Sasuke – entendí que se refería a su esposo – me lo dio cuando anunciaron nuestro compromiso – su rostro de enamorada me dio muchas esperanzas para el futuro – dijo que era una especia de mezcla entre los dos– aclaro

- Es hermoso – lo levante un poco mas para verlo mejor – pero…

- Lo quiero de vuelta – me apunto con un dedo y si no hubiera sido por su gran sonrisa me hubiera sentido intimidada

- Algo prestado – declaro Ino – toma – me extendió su mano – algo azul

- Que... – abrí mucho los ojos cuando vi lo que me extendía

- Lo mande a hacer especialmente para ustedes – me guiño un ojo al darme la hermosa liga

- Es preciosa – puse una pierna en una de las sillas y me subí la hermosa liga azul que me dio Ino

- Algo nuevo – del cofre Miko saco unos pendiente de diamantes, me los puse sin chistar – los manda tu futuro marido – me sonrió y ame aun mas el regalo

- Y algo antiguo – me gire rápidamente hacia la voz

- Padre – una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro

- Hija – llego a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla – ¿Me podrían dejar a solas con mi hija por favor?

Todos asintieron dejándonos solos en mis aposentos, me senté en el borde de mi lecho, vi que mi padre necesitaba hablar conmigo, lo único que espero es que no sea de sexo, odiaría esa charla con él.

- Hija – se notaba más nervioso, por supuesto que se venía **"La Charla**"

- Padre... Miko ya me explico todo sobre la noche de bodas – no era tan mentira, algo me había dicho pero quería evitarme a toda costa hablar de sexo con mi padre, él aun piensa que soy una niña inocente y no me gusta mentirle.

- Lo sé – sonrió – no es de **"**_**eso**_**"** es…. – conocía esa expresión en él, solo la tenía cuando hablaba de mi madre y ese era el único tema capaz de apenarme hoy, por eso ni siquiera había querido pensar en ello

- Mi madre – murmure y él solo asintió

- Tu madre – lleno sus pulmones de aire antes de continuar – ella… dejo esto para ti – de su saco sacó una carta

La tomé con las manos un poco temblorosas, de la misma forma la abrí y me dispuse a leerla.

_**Hija**_

_**No sabes cómo me gustaría estar hoy ahí contigo, verte con ese hermoso vestido blanco, verte lista y enamorada para pasar a ser una señorada casada, porque de eso estoy segura, el día que te cases será por amor y si no es así y estás leyendo estas líneas de tu enferma madre es que te doy la autorización para no casarte.**_

_**Fui muy feliz con tu padre y contigo, me dieron la vida que siempre quise, y eso es lo que quiero para ti, todo, así que ve por ello, no dejes que te humillen ni que te pasen por encima, las mujeres no somos el género débil, es hora de demostrarlo y sé que lo harás.**_

_**Se feliz hija, ama y recibe amor, esa es la manera de ser feliz.**_

_**Me gustaría ser yo quien te pusiera esto en tu cabeza pero tu padre lo hará bien, se que ha practicado.**_

_**Se feliz.**_

_**Te ama, tu madre**_

No alcancé a reaccionar cuando sentí algo sobre mi cabeza, levante la vista para ver como mi padre dejaba la tiara de mi madre en mi tocado, una lagrima abandono mi ojo derecho arruinando a penas mi maquillaje.

- Tu madre me pidió que te la pusiera yo mismo – la dejo acomodada y beso mi mejilla

- Es hermosa – lloriquee

- Ven – tomo mi mano y me guió al gran espejo que reposaba en mis aposentos – eres hermosa – me giro hacia el espejo

Por fin pude ver mi atuendo completo y las lagrimas se cambiaron por sonrisas, de verdad me veía bien, no me daba pena decirlo, me veía hermosa y sobre todo excitante para Sasuke, aunque nadie dijo nada, pero el escote del vestido era solo para él, una pequeña muestra de esta noche.

- ¿Vamos? – me extendió su brazo el que no dude en tomar

- Vamos

Comenzamos a bajar por la escaleras y todo sirviente que encontrábamos nos hacían algunas venias y me daban sus mejores deseos, la sonrisa que se me dibujo al verme quedo plantada en mi rostro, cuando por fin llegamos a las puertas que daban al jardín , donde se realizaría la boda, nos detuvimos.

- Hija... lo que dijo tu madre es verdad – me gire a verlo - ¿Estás segura?

- Estoy segura – fije mí vista al frente

Tres cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, las puertas se abrieron, la música comenzó a sonar y con mi padre emprendimos el camino por el pasillo hacia el altar.

Mentiría si dijera que vi la decoración, a los invitado o si quiera el padre que me esperaba al final del pasillo, mentiría, solo vi a alguien, a Sasuke, verlo parado con el traje del reino de Inglaterra hizo que mis finas y nuevas bragas se mojaran pero también hizo que mi corazón latiera mas rápido que nunca, me excitaba pero sobre todo lo amaba.

- Espero que sepas cuidar a mi hija y llevar el reino de Kiwasaki – cuando sentí su piel caí en cuenta que este era uno de esos momentos, esos momentos en que todo cambia, se que se dan muy pocos en la vida, este era uno y tenía que disfrutarlo.

La ceremonia comenzó y apenas pude ponerle un poco de atención, solo estaba centrada en el magnífico hombre que tenia a mi lado y en lo feliz que seriamos juntos.

- Princesa Sakura Haruno… ¿aceptas por esposo al príncipe Sasuke Uchiha… para amarlo, respetarlo y llevar juntos a la prosperidad al pueblo que Kiwasaki?

- Acepto – solo respondí, no pensé

- Príncipe Sasuke Uchiha… ¿aceptas por esposa a la Princesa Sakura Haruno… para amarla, respetarla y llevar juntos a la prosperidad al pueblo que Kiwasaki?

- Por supuesto que acepto – me gire a verlo y estaba tan seguro como yo

- Ahora… por el poder que me confiere la corona y Dios es que los declaro marido y mujer… pude besar a la novia

Con mucho cuidado, Sasuke levanto mi velo y me dio el más dulce y gentil beso que jamás nadie me había dado, la pasión y premura por lo que nos esperaba esta noche paso a segundo plano, ahora había algo mas… amarnos.

- Te amo – me beso la punta de la nariz para sellar su promesa

- Te amo – bese su mejilla para hacer lo mismo

Era el primer "Te amo" dicho y recibido por mí, y definitivamente no pudo ser mejor.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció? Nada sexual ,mas bien meloso y tierno espero y les haya gustado en el siguiente capitulo será nuestra gran ansiada noche de bodas así que déjenme RR para actualizar mas rápido. Adiós.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright** de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http: / leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: **¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Princesita espero y sea de su agrado. Sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12<strong>

Sasuke tomo mi mano y juntos, como esposos nos encaminamos al salón donde ya todo estaba dispuesto para nuestra celebración.

Los pilares estaban todos adornados con cintas blancas y cada uno con un delicado ramo de rosas blancas, las mesas eran la imagen de la abundancia, sostenía comida y vino a manos llenas, en cada mesa o mueble se denotaba el blanco de pureza que mi padre aun cree que poseo.

Aunque me muero por hacer el amor con Sasuke, porque lo amo, también quiero poder mirar a mi padre a los ojos sin sentirme culpable por las mentiras, mañana lo mirare y el por fin sabrá que no soy pura.

Un apriete en mi mano me hizo girar la cabeza para encontrarme con mi esposo, mi amor, solo basto una sonrisa de él para despejar cualquier fantasma de mi mente.

- ¿Dónde está la mente de mi amada esposa? – una sonrisa tonta se dibujo en mi rostro

- Amo eso

- ¿Qué no sepa lo que piensas? – frunció un poco en ceño y reí algo mas alto

- No – negué con la cabeza – el cómo suena que sea tu esposa

- Lo eres – me tomo de la cintura y me rodeo con sus brazos, ahora si podíamos tener estos contactos en publico

- Y tu mi esposo – me puse de puntillas y deje un beso en la comisura de sus labios

Que estuviéremos casados aun no nos daba muchos privilegios, además aun no pasábamos la noche de bodas.

La cena estuvo esplendida, solo me molesto un poco las miradas que le dieron un par de mis ex amantes a mi esposo, lo más probable es que lo vieran como el culpable de que ya no follaría mas con ellos, y en cierta medida era así.

Inari fue otra cosa, él por algún extraño motivo se veía alegre, comprobé una vez más lo que siempre me dijo, que quería verme feliz.

Mi padre y mis suegros irradiaban felicidad, por fin lo que siempre quisieron se hacía realidad, la unión de Kiwasaki e Inglaterra, aunque no faltaron comentarios sobre el futuro heredero que se mueren porque les demos.

Sorprendí a mas de alguna cortesana mirando lascivamente a mi marido, y sé muy bien la reputación que tengo en el pueblo, la de la pobre niña casta y pura, lo más probable es que se mueran por darle a mi marido lo que supuestamente yo no podré, pero se tendrán que quedar con las ganas, porque hoy lo haré disfrutar como nunca lo hizo en su vida.

- Mis queridos invitados – me gire para ver a mi padre – una vez más les doy las gracias por habernos acompañado en un gran día como hoy, es un honor que hayan compartido esta felicidad con nosotros – les dio una mirada a Mikoto y Sasuke – y sé que cuando sea el momento respetaran y obedecerán a Sasuke y Sakura – tomo su copa y la levanto – ¡Por los futuros reyes de Kiwasaki!

- ¡Por los futuros reyes de Kiwasaki! – brindaron todos

Luego vino el baile, donde le par de canciones las baile con mi padre, otras con mi suegro, baile una con Inari, por ultimo termine en los brazos de Sasuke y cuando me vine a dar cuenta ya estaba mi mucama al lado mío esperando para acompañarme a mis aposentos y prepararme para mi esposo.

- Sakura – mire a Mikoto – vamos… te acompañare

- Por supuesto – me separe de mi esposo no sin antes darle un suave apretón que lo hizo gemir muy bajito

Mikoto me ayudo a ponerme mi ajuar el que a muy mi pesar no era tan revelador, iba a tener que cambiarme por el que tenia escondido.

- Hija – me tomo por lo hombros – solo tienes que estar tranquila, mientras más tensa estés es peor – suspiro, creo que recordando su primera vez – Sasuke te ama así que se que será gentil, lo eduque bien – sentí el orgullo en su voz

- Gracias Mikoto-san – trate de tranquilizarla

- Ahora – miro por todos lados como asegurándose de algo – algo muy importante – bajo la voz – disfruta… hacer el amor es más que el acto de engendrar herederos, es la muestra de amor más grande entre dos seres

- Yo… - la verdad es que me quede sin palabras ante las suyas

- Bueno – respiro hondo – ahora me voy… tu esposo debe estar por llegar

En cuanto dejo mis aposentos, me apresure a ponerme mi ajuar verdadero, la verdad es que hasta parecía las vestimentas de una prostituta pero no me importo, por mi esposo sería la mejor puta de todo Kiwasaki, baje las luces y deje caer pétalos de rosas rojas en mi lecho que hoy seria testigo de mi primera vez, mi primera vez con verdadero amor, cuando ya vi que todo estaba listo, me perfume en las partes más importantes, las que sabía que Sasuke no demoraría en lamer. Sentí las puertas abrirse así que corrí al lecho y me pose en el de la forma más sensual que pude.

- Esposa mía – cuando me vio me fije en el modo que se le oscurecieron los ojos

- Esposo mío – me puse en cuatros dándole una buena vista de mis senos - ¿Listo para cumplir con tus deberes? – gatee hasta el borde la cama

- ¡Mierda! – Lo vi revolver sus cabellos y me moje más de lo que estaba – te juro que mañana no vas a poder caminar – se acerco hasta quedar al lado mío, justo con su enorme y excitado pene a mi merced

- ¿Es una amenaza mi señor? – lo mire con los ojos más inocentes que encontré

- Claro que lo es

Cerró los ojos cuando mis dedos comenzaron a trabajar en sus pantalones, lenta y tortuosamente lo despoje de sus ropas inferiores hasta que su enorme polla salto en mi rostro.

- ¿Mi señor quiere que se la chupe? – volví a mirarlo hacia arriba y relamí mis labios para excitarlo mas

- Tu señor te ordena mamársela hasta que se corra

Gemí por el tono autoritario de su voz, con mis dedos esparcí el liquido que había en la cabeza de su miembro para darle mayor lubricación, escucharlo gemir y maldecir era mi mejor estimulante.

- Se ve tan grande… ¿cabra en mi boca?

No lo mire, pero sentí sus manos acercándome de manera brusca y obligándome a tragármelo, en la primera chupada llego al fondo de mi garganta, y aunque me sorprendió, alcance a relajar mi garganta, comencé a chupar tan rápido como pude, supe que le encantaba por los gemidos que salían de su boca, ya le faltaba poco, sus manos me mostraron el ritmo que quería que llevara, así que lo deje guiarme, verlo excitado y tan salvaje me obligo a buscar mi clítoris para calmar un poco el fuego que me estaba amenazando con consumirme.

- ¡Mierda NO! – me separe del pene de Sasuke para mirarlo, pensé que había hecho algo mal

- ¿Pasa algo? – de verdad me asusto ver su expresión, aun no había alcanzado a correrse

- Conmigo – me tomo de los codos y me arrojo a la cama – jamás tendrás que tocarte… para eso estoy yo

- Pero no te liberaste – le reclame

- Hoy mi semen es para tu coño no para tu boca – gemí por la promesa que conlleva sus palabras

Se tiro encima mío y sonreí de verlo tan decidido, no demoro en buscar mi boca y meter su lengua en ella, la masaje con la mía y disfrute de su sabor. Sus manos se volvieron ansiosas por mi cuerpo y se apresuro en desprenderme de mi escaso ajuar.

- ¿Mi madre aprobó este atuendo? – me alejo para contemplarme aun mas

- No – negué - ¿a ti te gusta?

- Me encanta… pero quiero verte sin el

Bajo hasta quedar a la altura de mis pies donde quito mis hermosos zapatos altos, subió dando besos por mis piernas, besos que me obligaban a gemir, cuando llego a mi entrepierna se la salto ágilmente para despojarme de mis ropas sin tocarme más de lo necesario, instintivamente alce las caderas para ver si encontraba algo de calor.

- ¿Inquieta? – me miro y solo estire aun más la cabeza hacia atrás sin contestarle

- Mierda si – gemí cuando sentí su lengua abriéndose paso en mis pliegues – ya sentí tu lengua ahí… quiero tu rica polla fallándome ¡Ahora!

Lleve mis manos a mis cabellos para controlar un poco los espasmos que me estaba causando tanto placer.

- Mmm – el muy maldito dejo su trabajo – quiero lamer tus pezones ¿Puedo?

- Mmm

Lo tomo como un si porque saco mi corsé dejándome desnuda y a su disposición, sus labios se cerraron alrededor de mi pecho izquierdo y con sus manos masajeo el otro, como no me quise quedar atrás así que busque lo que quedaba de ropa en él y lo desnude, mis manos se deleitaron con su tan bien formado pecho mientras el seguía chupando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

- Amor – dejo besos pasando por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi boca – te amo – se separo y me miro a los ojos

- También te amo – lo bese dulcemente – y te quiero adentro mío – alce las caderas y roce su ansioso pene

- Yo también… quiero sentir tu interior – ahora fue su turno de restregarse contra mi sexo

- Te amo – sentí su punta en mi entrada y gemimos juntos por el contacto

- Te amo – mientras lo dije entro en mi

Gemimos tan alto que todo el palacio debió habernos oídos, pero no nos importo, Sasuke comenzó a embestirme casi salvajemente, la necesidad de fricción por nuestros cuerpos era demasiada, habíamos esperado mucho por este momento y no pudo ser mejor.

Definitivamente Sasuke era la mejor polla que me había follado nunca, era ancha y larga y se sentía mejor de lo que imagine.

- ¡Mierda! Estas más caliente y estrecha de lo que imagine – tomo mis caderas alzándolas un poco para alcanzar un mejor ángulo

- Te juro que eres el mejor pene que me ha follado – me agarre de las sabanas para soportar un poco la pasión que me estaba consumiendo

En cierto punto quise tener el control, así que sin sacar su pene de mi sexo, me gire quedando arriba.

- ¿Quieres cabalgarme? – se burlo mi marido

- No se – me hice la inocente mientras me levantaba dejando solo la punta de su pene rozándome - ¿Tu quieres que te cabalgue? – seguí rozándonos y disfruté verlo desesperado

- Siiii – lo dijo tan bajito que apenas lo oí – pero por sus dedos enterrados en mis caderas vi sus ansias

- No te oigo – baje mis manos para tocar sus testículos - ¿Quieres que te monte?

- ¡Mierda si!

Me bajo con fuerza y de golpe, no demore ni medio segundo en comenzar a subir y bajar sobre su erguido pene, aumente el ritmo y lo baje a medida que el placer se acercaba.

- Vamos Sakura… quiero verte tener un orgasmo….

- Yaaaa – enrede mis dedos en mis cabellos y seguí cabalgándolo – casi

- ¿Casi? – tenía los ojos cerrados pero sentí como piñizcaba mis pezones

- Mmm siiii asiii – baje mis manos hasta su pecho donde me apoye para aumente aun más el ritmo

- Si nena…. Asiiiii… justo ahiiii – sus manos se cerraron tan fuerte a mis caderas que juro que va a dejar marcas.

Llegamos juntos al orgasmo disfrutando del momento, me deje caer sobre su pecho y mi adorado esposo inmediatamente me apretó a él y nos cubrió con unas sabanas.

- Eres perfecto – deje un beso en su pecho

- Tú eres perfecta

- ¿Estas cansado? – me separe un poco para verlo a sus ojos que habían vuelto a ser negros

- Claro que no

Me sonrió mientras volvía a ponerse encima mío, definitivamente la espera había valido la pena.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Wow ¿Qué les pareció la tan ansiada noche de bodas? De verdad espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Bueno nenas me despido adiós.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright** de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http: / leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: **¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Princesita espero y sea de su agrado. Sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13<strong>

Decir que había tenido un orgasmo y había disfrutado del sexo era mentira, no conocía lo que era el placer hasta que tuve a Sasuke, mi esposo, dentro de mí.

El resto de la noche no descanse, en unas horas tuve mas orgasmos de lo que había tenido en una semana, y lo mejor es que mi amado esposo no se cansaba, con los de la guardia siempre era una sola vez, pero en cuanto Sasuke se descargaba volvía a endurecerse, creo que gran parte de eso también se debía a la abstinencia que había tenido.

- Mi amor… - tenia los ojos cerrados y los apreté mas fuertes, aun no me terminaba de recuperar – se que estas despiertas – él muy maldito comenzó a dejar besos por mi espalda

- Estoy durmiendo – rió sobre mi piel enviándome un par de cosquillas

- ¿Hablas dormida?

- Si – no me moví para nada

- ¿Gimes dormida?

Esta bien, esto ya era mucho, Sasuke tenia que entender que mi pobre coño necesitaba descansar aunque fueran unas horas.

- Sasuke… me diste por todos lados, en todas las posiciones, grite más fuerte de lo que grite nunca, disfrutamos toda la noche ¿Y quieres más?

Su sola sonrisa y su levantamiento de cejas me dieron mi respuesta, pero si estábamos en un matrimonio tenia que comenzar a ser firme, no más de veinte orgasmos por día.

- Esta bien – se dejo caer en el lecho – pero – se volvió a levantar, esta vez no tenia su sonrisa picara en el rostro

- ¿Qué…?

- Espera – se levantó dándome una buena vista de su trasero

- Sasuke… - no pude continuar porque lo que vi me dejo helada

Sasuke estaba parado delante mío con su daga en alto, quise decir algo pero mi voz no respondía, fueron tantas las cosas que pasaron por mi mente que no tuve tiempo de pensar en ninguna.

- ¿Qué…?

No me contesto, se me acerco y tiro de las ropas de cama dejándome totalmente desnuda y expuesta ante él, en los pocos segundos que habían pasado hice mi mejor esfuerzo para convencerme de que no era lo que parecía obvio, él no me dañaría, no lo haría.

Seguía como ido, alzo la daga junto a su mano vacía y la corto, abrí aun mas los ojos porque no entendía el sentido de eso, se acerco a la cama con la mano ensangrentada cerrada en un puño y dejo caer un par de gotas en las sabanas.

Poco a poco comencé a entender lo que mi amado esposo estaba haciendo.

- Sasuke… mi papá no espera…

- Lo se – dejo la mancha de sangre en la cama y se sentó junto a mi – es que – suspiro pesadamente – pero se que tu padre deseaba mas que nada que llegaras virgen… le diremos que si lo eras y punto, además – me sonrió torcidamente – también es por mi madre… por ella yo también hubiera sido casto, de hecho creo que en algún lugar dentro de ella lo cree

- Te amo – había escuchado todo lo que dijo y si fuera posible me hizo amarlo mas

- También te amo

Lentamente se puso sobre mí, repartió besos por todo mi desnudo cuerpo acompañándolo de sus dulces besos, bajo hasta mi sexo y ahí se entretuvo besándome de la manera mas intima posible, me llevo al orgasmo solo con su lengua.

- ¡Sasuke! – definitivamente no me cansaba de recibir este placer, aunque mi cuerpo se sentía exhausto encontraba las fuerzas para seguir

Subió sus besos hasta llegar nuevamente a mi boca, de ahí me penetro de una sola vez, aumento paulatinamente el ritmo hasta que ambos terminamos alcanzando nuestro cielo personal.

No se en que momento me dormí pero me despertaron los ruidos en las puertas de nuestra recamara.

- Mmm – me desespérese hasta que caí en cuenta que a pesar de saber sobre mi "no virginidad" venían las mucamas por las sabanas

Mi padre me había dicho que no le importaba ningún comentario de nadie, que él era el Rey y podía emplear su titulo para defenderme, así que agradecí mentalmente a Sasuke por lo que hizo, se que esto le daría una alegría.

- Sasuke – lo moví – vienen las mucamas y tu madre

- Bien – se levanto de un golpe y se enfundo en su bata para ayudarme a mí con la mía

Corrió a abrir la puerta y yo me quede al lado del lecho esperando por ellas.

- Sakura – llego Mikoto a mi lado – es solo el protocolo… nosotros sabemos que…

- Madre – volvió Sasuke al cuarto – Inari – hizo una pequeña mueca al nombrarlo – se equivoco, Sakura si era virgen

Las mucamas ya tenia las sabanas en alto dejando a vista y paciencia de todos, la mancha de sangre que demostraba una virginidad que no tenia, me gire para ver la solitaria lagrima que dejaba caer el ojo derecho de mi suegra, Sasuke tenia razón, esto la hizo feliz y haría mas que eso con mi padre.

- Sakura – me abraso - ¿Fue cuidadoso? – me susurro lo ultimo

- Si Mikoto – la tranquilicé – de hecho – me acerque un poco mas para que nadie escuchara – creo que también era casto

- ¿De verdad? – si antes había soltado una lagrima ahora lloro a mares

- Si… tranquila – la abrase – nos amamos y fue muy bueno para los dos

- ¿Por qué lloras madre? – se acerco Sasuke

- Hijo – soltó mi agarre para abrazar o más bien asfixiar a su hijo

Después de que Mikoto se calmo soltó a mi esposo y junto a las mucamas, quienes por cierto no caían en su asombro, se que los rumores eran mucho, pero jamás se atreverían a decir nada.

Las sabanas se colgaron en el balcón para que todos vieran mi pureza, que menos mal, desde hoy nadie esperaría que tuviera.

Cuando termino el protocolo de la virginidad, las mismas mucamas me ayudaron a vestirme, así que una vez lista baje, ya era la hora del almuerzo, en el gran comedor ya estaban todos esperando por mí.

- Perdón por la tardanza – me excuse con una pequeña venia

- Hija – mi padre, dejando de lado cualquier protocolo, se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a mi para a abrasarme

- Padre – recibí su abraso, ya sabia que lo tenia contento

- Ya eres toda una mujer – susurro para mí

Luego cada uno se acomodo en su lugar y comenzamos a comer.

- Tengo una noticia que darles – mi padre dejo su servilleta en la mesa y capto la atención de todos

- Padre….

- Mas bien es una petición – me ignoro por completo, la verdad es que no me gusto mucho su mirada y menos su tono de voz

- Padre – esta bien mi tono y mi rostro también cambio

- Hija – me sonrió – Sasuke – le sonrió también – voy a abdicar al trono… quiero que sean los Reyes lo mas pronto posible

- ¿Por qué? – mi tono ya no era serie, de frente era histérico, mi padre siempre dijo que moriría siendo Rey y esto me asusto

- Porque quiero descansar – ya se veía mas tranquilo

- Esta bien – le devolví la sonrisa pero esto no se quedaría así

- Bueno – Sasuke padre cambio el tema – nos pondremos de acuerdo para la ceremonia

- Por dios – interrumpió a su esposo Mikoto - ¡Mi hijo será Rey!... Y dejo de ser casto – los rostros de todos los presentes no podían creer lo ultimo que dijo Mikoto pero se que lo dijo porque le salio del alma

- Madre – la interrumpió Sasuke

- ¿De verdad crees que era casto madre? – Ino por fin hablo y recién ahí me di cuenta que no sabia que había pasado con su sorpresa pero ya habría tiempo para eso

- Ino – el tono de su padre la hizo bajar la vista, este no era un tema para un par de damas como nosotras y menos para comentar en la mesa

- Su majestad – llego Kiba para hablarle a Mikoto – llego una señorita que dice que viene desde Inglaterra

- ¿Desde Inglaterra? – pregunto confundida mi suegra

- Si… dice que usted la mando a traer – una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y me apresure a buscar a mi marido

- Ahhh… hazla pasar… Hija – me llamo – llego tu nueva doncella

- Buenas tardes – alce la vista para encontrarme con mi próxima victima – soy Hikari

Dios… Hikari… no sabes lo que te espera.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright** de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: http: / leovivoysiento . blogspot . com/ ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: **¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Princesita espero y sea de su agrado. Sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14<strong>

- Hola… bienvenida – me apresure a saludarla, tantos años fingiendo hicieron que mi mejor cara de nenita buena no fuera difícil de conseguir

- Princesita – me hizo una pequeña venia – un gusto conocerla – la note algo nerviosa cuando por detrás mío se acerco mi esposo

- ¿Hikari no? – ese fue el aporte de Sasuke – lo siento… es que apenas recuerdo haberte visto – vi como la perra tenso su mandíbula ante lo dicho por mi esposo – amor – se dirigió a mi – ve a enseñarle a la nueva criada sus tareas – me sonrió y ame esa nota de cinismo en él – lo siento – puse cara de disculpa hacia Hikari – doncella – se corrigió

- Si Príncipe – agache el rostro para demostrar una sumisión que por supuesto no poseía

- Te acompaño hija – se apresuro a ofrecer Mikoto

- No… tranquila Su Majestad… yo la guiare

- Hija – gire hacia la voz de mi padre – después hablaremos – sentí el tono lo que indicaba que la conversación que se venía también lo seria

- De acuerdo padre – le hice una venia y me gire hacia la perra – Señorita Hikari – me merecía un premio por mi tan buena actuación – sígame por favor

- Claro Princesita – de reojo vi muy bien como la muy maldita miraba de los pies a la cabeza a mi esposo

Dios, sería tan dulce mi venganza, la iba a disfrutar tanto…

La guíe por los pasillos hasta la cocina, donde por supuesto no entre, jamás lo había hecho y no lo haría ahora, luego le indique las habitaciones hasta por ultimo guiarla a la mía, bueno, mía y de Sasuke, donde comenzaba la primera parte de mi plan.

- Entra Hikari – la invite una vez que Kiba y Jiro abrieron las puertas para nosotras

- Es hermosa su habitación Princesita – se quedo parada en medio de la estancia

- Muchas gracias – me acerque hasta el lecho y ahí me senté – ven… - golpee a mi lado – siéntate junto a mi

- Muchas gracias – bajo la mirada y se sentó, vi como poso sus ojos en la sábana que colgaba desde el balcón con la mancha de sangre en el – veo que consumo su matrimonio con el Príncipe

Aunque su rostro tenía una sonrisa, para un tonto pasaría por sincera, pero para una reina de la mentira y el engaño como yo, era imposible.

- Si… pero… - use todas mis fuerzas para comenzar a sollozar – no… lo siento – me gire y busque un pañuelo en mi mesa de noche mientras aprovecha de sonreír un poco

- ¿Está bien Princesita? – Se me acerco y puso una de sus sucias manos en mi hombro - ¿Quiere que llame a alguien… al Príncipe quizás?

- ¡NO! – solté de golpe y solloce mas fuerte aun

- Ya… tranquila – a pesar del asco que le tenía, me acerque y la abrace como si la vida se me fuera en ello

- Lo siento… debería haberte hecho caso a tiempo – me separa y limpie un poco mis lagrimas de cocodrilo

- ¿De qué habla? – la sentí tensarse y escondí una sonrisa

- De la carta – aun me costaba un poco hablar por los espasmos que me quedaron de mi falso llanto

- ¿Qué… carta? – la oí tragar en seco

- Tranquila… tú me lo advertiste… y yo debería haberte hecho caso… Sasuke podrá no ser un viejo pero es mucho peor – levante la vista para verla y tenía los ojos abiertos como plato

- Princesita… yo… quise advertirla – ahora era ella la que comenzaba a sollozar – el Príncipe es así…

- Lo sé… - mire por todos lados y baje la voz – anoche – solloce para darle realismo – él… él – me le acerque aun mas – trajo a una de esas mujeres – hice un gesto de asco – de esas… que… - solloce mas fuerte – que se les paga… y me obligo…

Rompí en llanto, creo que ya había dicho lo suficiente para poder darle a entender lo que necesitaba, así que ahora solo quedaba el aporte de mi amado y ya el resto vendría solo, más bien, la perra vendría sola.

- Princesita… yo… quizás esto no me lo debería decir…

- Es que… él dijo que siempre seria así

Casi vi por sus ojos pasar la idea que tanto quería que tuviera, ya estaba todo en marcha.

Y para darle el toque de gracia, entró mi esposo en ese momento.

- ¡Sakura! – fijó su vista en mi, con rapidez y decisión se acerco al lecho y me tomo del brazo en forma brusca – ¡Te he dicho que no andes llorando frente a las criadas! – vi de reojo como Hikari también se levantaba y algo de ira la inundaba

- Lo… siento – ahora mi sollozo ya era un llanto en pleno, mire a Hikari y mi amado esposo siguió mi vista

- ¿!Que haces ahí parada!

- Lo siento Príncipe – le hizo una venia que claramente dejaba ver parte de sus pechos

- No… - me soltó y puso esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba, sabía que era para mí pero se la dio a ella - ¿Hikari cierto?

- Si – vi que se creyó que la sonrisa era para ella, lentamente y con su caminar casi felino, Sasuke se comenzó a acercar a ella

- Bien… veo que por fin mi esposa hace algo bien – puso un dedo en su barbilla y la levanto – una doncella hermosa es lo que necesita Sakura – lo dijo a solo centímetros de su boca

Fue genial, eso sumado a lo que yo había dicho me dejaba claro los pensamientos que estaban pasando por la mente de Hikari.

- Bien – le soltó con brusquedad el rostro – vete – le señalo la puerta con la cabeza – por ahora no te necesitamos – y volvió a su semblante frío

Hikari solo asintió y se fue, todo era perfecto.

- Lo siento Príncipe – seguí llorando hasta que escuche como se cerraba la puerta – he sido una mala esposa – puse mi más inocente puchero y me acerque a mi esposo – merezco un castigo – comencé a juguetear con sus botones

- Si – me tomo algo brusco del cabello, tiro de el y eso solo logró arrancarme un gemido, pero de placer, siempre de placer – has sido una perra… y a las perras se les castiga

Con más fuerza de la necesaria me tiro sobre el lecho, el que actuara con esa brusquedad y me hablara así lograron que tuvieran mis ropas intimas estilando… solo deseaba que me penetrara hasta más no poder, hasta soportaría una que otra nalgada… ¡Si!... unas buenas nalgadas mientras me daba por atrás… nada más rico que eso.

Cuando vine a darme cuanta me estaba tocando los senos que ya estaban afuera del vestido, levante la vista para encontrarme con esos ojos azabaches de un color mucho más oscuro y profundo… profundo como quería que me metiera su pene… adentro… bien adentro, sin querer había vuelto a fantasear.

- Estas pensando en cosas malas – lenta y tortuosamente se comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas – apuesto a que piensas en cómo te follaban tus amantes – me apresure a negar - ¿No?... entonces ¿Por qué te tocas?... tienes los pezones hinchados

Baje la mira y mi esposo tenía razón, estaba excitada y lista para que me castigaran.

- ¿Piensas en mi mientras te tocas? – Asentí mientras bajaba mis manos ahora hacia mi sexo - ¿Piensas en ti montándome? – aunque amaba esa imagen que puso en mi mente, negué

- No… - probé hablar y apenas y había salido mi voz

- ¿Piensas en que te doy por atrás? – Gemí audiblemente mientras asentía – así que a la perra le gusta por el culo

Dios… ahora tuve que dejar caer la cabeza, no aguante mas y me penetre con dos dedos, una cosa era pensar en Sasuke metiéndomelo por el coño pero otra cosa era pensar en Sasuke metiéndome su enorme polla por el culo, eso prácticamente me hizo alcanzar mi orgasmo.

- No… - tenía los ojos cerrados así que no lo vi venir, me di cuenta solo cuando saco mi mano de mi intimidad – ese es mi trabajo

Con gran habilidad me despojo de mis ropas, que aunque dejaban mis senos y me sexo al descubierto, aun las traía puestas.

- ¡En cuatro! – Me dio vueltas y le obedecí al instante – veamos que tan abierto tienes el culo… - me masajeo las nalgas y sentí sus dedos jugando alrededor - ¿Ya te lo han metido por acá? – dos de sus dedos me penetraron sin control

- Siiii – gemí

- Realmente toda una perra – saco los dedos al instante - ¿Tienes algún orificio virgen?

- No… ningún lugar… merezco castigo… lo se – de pronto sentí su polla acariciando mis nalgas, no puede evitar contornearme buscando algo de fricción

- Tranquila Princesita – detuvo mis caderas – la veo impaciente

- Necesito… – no espere más y baje mis manos en busca de mi clítoris

- Si te tocas no te follare – sentí la voz suave y calmada de Sasuke en mi oído, eso me hizo tomar las ropas de camas con ambas manos y esperar, era lo único que podía hacer – Bien..

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Grite fuerte y de golpe al sentir como su gran masculinidad se abría paso por mis nalgas, Jiro y Kiba, hasta Inari no lograban compararse con el ancho que tenía el pene de mi esposo, eso hizo que me doliera un poco.

- ¿Te duele? – no hice ningún gesto, el poco dolor ya estaba convirtiéndose en placer - ¿Es que esos inútiles la tienen tan chica que no te dolía?

Reí por las ocurrencias de Sasuke, pensar en el pene de mis amantes en estos momentos parecía que le hacía bien a su ego así que le seguí el juego.

- Nadie lo tiene tan grande como tu – me dio una rica nalgada

- Bien – me volvió a golpear – me gusta que lo sepas… que nadie te folla como yo

Las palabras se terminaron y dieron paso a unas embestida con desenfreno, Sasuke estaba disfrutando de metérmelo por el culo y a mi no podía hacerme mas feliz, era genial poder compartir todo esto con él, a pesar de todo el show, de las malas palabras y hasta de los golpes, sabia que todo esto era con amor y eso lo hacía sencillamente perfecto.

- ¡MIERDA!... me corro… te voy a empapar – me dio un último golpe junto a una última estocada

- SIIIIII – chille de la pura felicidad de volver a alcanzar el cielo junto al amor de mi vida

Nos dejamos caer juntos y abrazados, desnudos, sudados y satisfechos, pero sobre todo enamorados.

- Fue genial – me acurruque aun mas a él

- ¿Te dolió? – lo vi y esta acariciando mis nalgas, yo solo negué – te deje rojo… lo siento… yo…

- Tranquilo – me estire y deje un beso en sus labios – fue perfecto

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que él lo rompió.

- Sakura…

- Dime – no nos estábamos viendo, yo tenía mi rostro enterrado en su pecho

- ¿De verdad no te importa hacer un trío con Hikari?

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Hola, espero realmente espero y hayan disfrutado este capítulo tanto como a mí, en el siguiente capítulo se resolverán muchas incógnitas que han quedado inconclusas. Sin nada más que decir su servidora se retira. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright** de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: **¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Princesita espero y sea de su agrado. Sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15<strong>

Los primeros rayos del alba pegaron de golpe en mis ojos, tanto que no puede evitar abrirlos y removerme de los cálidos brazos que me mantenían presa.

Lo sentí moverse a mi lado, ya debían estar por entrar las doncellas a prepararme y no iba a permitir que vieran a mi esposo desnudo, ese era solo un placer del que yo podía disfrutar.

- Levántate dormilón – comencé a dejar besos que apenas rozaban su piel a lo largo de toda su espalda.

Me detuve antes de acercarme a su redondo y bien formado trasero porque se en que iba a desencadenar todo si no lo hacía.

- Mmm – me tomo de la cintura y me apreso

- Se que estas despierto – trate de soltarme pero su agarre era fuerte y tampoco es como si de verdad quisiera hacerlo

- No… mentira… estoy dormidito como un bebé – enterró aun mas su cabeza en la almohada

- Si… bebé… - me burle – pero los bebes no pueden hacer ciertas "cositas"… ¿Seguro que eres un bebé? – puse mi mejor voz de nena grande

- ¡NO! – se levantó y se sentó de golpe – soy un niño grande

- Bueno… entonces el niño grande se va a levantar porque no quiero que nadie vea al niño pequeño

- ¡Eyy!... ¡mi niño no tiene nada de pequeño!

- Lo sé – me estire y deje un beso en la comisura de sus labios – ahora mueve tu hermoso trasero fuera de acá

- Sakura – se levanto del lecho pero su rostro estaba evidentemente más serio

- Lo sé – baje la mira y respire hondo antes de seguir – pero es lo que quiero hacer

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres – se sentó frente a mí y tomo mi rostro en mis manos

- ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

- ¡No! No tienes… no quiero que te lastimes

- Ya estoy lastimada – una solitaria lagrima rodó por mi mejilla

- Mi amor – me abrazo y me sentí algo más tranquila

El solo hecho de pensar en lo que tenía que hacer ahora me hacía sentir tantas cosas que me confundía, lo único de lo que estaba segura es de que nada de lo que estaba sintiendo era bueno, dolor, coraje, ira, furia, muchos sentimientos y que a mi parecer ninguno me sacaba la presión que tenía en mi pecho.

- Voy a estar acá para lo que necesites

- Lo sé – le di un beso en la frente y me levante – ahora a vestirse

Cuando llegaron las doncellas a prepararme Sasuke ya se había ido para darnos mayor privacidad, sus palabras seguían retumbando en mi cabeza, me gustaría ser cobarde y no hacer nada, pero si hay algo que he aprendido en mi vida es a ser valiente a afrontar lo que me pasa.

No baje a desayunar, alegue dolor de cabeza, me reí internamente por eso, esa era la típica excusa de las viejas flojas de la corte, para todo se excusaban en sus "dolores de cabeza".

Calcule el tiempo y cuando ya supuse que cada uno estaba en sus actividades diarias me encamine por los pasillos del palacio, los cuadros y retratos que colgaban de las paredes me infundieron el valor que me faltaba, afirme el paso y seguí caminando, cuando estuve frente a la puerta, gire la manija sin haber llamado antes.

- Hola

Lo vi delante de mí y recuerdos de toda mi vida pasaron frente a mí.

- ¡Hija! – Mi padre dejo su lugar y se acerco a mi - ¿Estás bien? – borro su sonrisa y la reemplazo por un gesto de preocupación

- Si – fui fría y cortante, no quería serlo pero era lo que me salió - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro – se sentó en un sofá más largo y me indico que lo acompañara - ¿Pasa algo?

- Si – mantuve mi vista gacha

- ¿Estás bien?

- Yo si – levante la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos que son tan míos, mis ojos, los ojos de mi padre - ¿Y tú?

- Si – sentí algo de titubeo en su voz – estoy bien – y para rematar su acto esbozo una cínica sonrisa

- ¡MENTIROSO! – me levante de golpe y cuando me di cuenta las lagrimas ya caían a montones por mi rostro

- Hija – se levanto también y me tomo por los hombre - ¿Qué te pasa?

- NADA – le grite – pero a ti si

No di mas, me aferre a su pecho como no lo hacía desde que mi madre murió, llore por ella, por él, por mí, no quería esto, no lo quería, solo quería quedarme así por siempre, abrazada a mi padre, recordar cuando era pequeña y él se quedaba toda la noche leyéndome cada vez que había tormenta, jamás me dejo sola… hasta ahora.

- Sakura – me separo de su pecho y clavo sus ojos en los míos - ¿Qué va mal mi pequeña?

- Lo sé todo – sorbí algo de la tristeza que seguía amenazando con salir

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos sentados nuevamente en el sofá

- Que te vas a morir

Desde que ayer escuche la conversación de mi padre con Inari que no lo había dicho en voz alta, Sasuke lo adivino, no sé cómo pero lo adivino, yo jamás dije las palabras.

_Se va a morir, mi padre se va a morir._

**Flash Back**

_Iba a ver a mi padre, necesitaba alguna explicación por su renuncia tan inminente al trono, jamás pensé que renunciaría antes de muerto, iba a golpear la puerta cuando unas voces me detuvieron._

_- Souta… deberías decirle a Sakura – esa era la voz de Inari_

_- ¡No! – la voz de mi padre sonó firme y decidida – no quiero que se angustie_

_- Pero…_

_- Nada… quizás hasta esta embaraza y no quiero que nada la perturbe_

_¿Qué era eso que no quería decirme?_

_- Pero Souta… ¿Qué pasara con ella cuando de un día a otro ya estés muerto? ¿No crees que deberías advertirle de tu enfermedad?_

_En ese momento todo ajeno a mi cuerpo dejo de existir, solo dos palabras retumbaban en mi memoria._

_Muero… Enfermo._

_Mi padre se iba a morir_

**Fin Flash Back**

- Así que lo sé todo… no lo niegues

- Hija – mi padre me abrazo y cuando pensé que iba a llorar unos espasmos que indicaron que no eran de llanto, eran de risa

- ¿Por qué te ríes? – me separe de él para verlo y todavía estaba riendo

- Es que… escuchaste mal

- ¿Cómo? – me aleje unos centímetros más de él

- No voy a morirme – no sé cuando se fue pero el aire regreso a mis pulmones

- Inari…

- Inari tiene razón… si estoy enfermo

Aquí me perdí.

- Entonces…

- Tengo unos problemas a la presión… nada grave pero es conveniente que me aleje de tanto ajetreo… es por eso que renuncie al trono

- Pero el trono es lo más importante para ti

- No… lo más importante para mi es verte feliz y conocer a mis nietos, nada me asegura una larga vida, pero si está en mis manos evitar cualquier cosa que la acorte lo haré, quiero verte como Reina, quiero ver a mis nietos jugando por el jardín, quizás hasta los vea casarse

- ¿Y porque Inari dijo que te ibas a morir?

- Porque quiere asustarme, él cree que debías haberlo sabido por cualquier cosa… en fin – suspiro – ya lo sabes

- Prométeme que nunca… ¡NUNCA! Mas me vas a ocultar algo así… que al menor dolor de cualquier cosa me lo harás saber

- ¿Ves? – se levanto bufando – por eso no quería decírtelo… ahora me trataras como un viejo invalido – parecía un niño refunfuñando pero prefería eso sabiendo que no estaba enfermo y que no se iba a morir

- Te amo – me colgué de él

- También te amo hija… ahora ve a buscar a tu esposo que tenemos que hablar de la coronación

- Esta bien – me separe y le hice una venia – es una de las ultimas – me reí

- ¡Ve! – me apuro

Salí del despacho de mi padre como una persona nueva, con una totalmente renovada perspectiva de la vida, la vida es una sola y hay que aprovecharla.

Camine dos pasos lejos de la puerta y me tope con mi esposo.

- ¿Estabas escuchando?

- Si – ni se preocupo por mentir

- Gracias – me arroje a su cuello, entrelace mis manos y bese sus adorados labios

- ¿Por qué? – logro preguntarme cuando lo solté

- Por ser mí esposo, por amarme

* * *

><p><em><strong>M<strong>_il gracias una vez más a todas las que me leen. Y también les agradezco de antemano su preocupación hacia mí. Como les dije en la actualización de My lover is over, aquí las cosas en mi estado están que arden, hay demasiada inseguridad. Y las autoridades se hacen de la vista gorda. Pero bueno, gracias a Dios su servidora se encuentra bien, aunque algo asustada.

Sin nada más que agregar su servidora se retira. Byee ;))

Kises

Betsyy ~Song Hyo Woonk~


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright** de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: **¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Princesita espero y sea de su agrado. Sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Adiós.

**Capitulo 16**

Habían pasado dos días desde que había hablado con mi padre, luego de haberlo discutido con mi esposo, ambos tuvimos una seria charla con Inari quien nos explico en detalle la enfermedad de mi padre, me aclaro que no era mortal pero que debía tener mucho cuidado.

- ¿Estás bien? – moví la cabeza dos veces y me concentre en mi suegra

- Si – le sonreí genuinamente – es solo que el frío me pone un poco nerviosa – eso era verdad, las temperaturas estaban cada vez más bajas

- Sakura – fijo su vista en el horizonte y su voz cambio a un tono mas serio – hay algo… - suspiro profundamente – de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo

- Dime Mikoto – puse toda mi atención en ella

- Mira – se giro y quedamos mirándonos – yo se que Sasuke no era casto – una mueca en intento de sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

- Mikoto…

- Tranquila – ahora su sonrisa fue un poco más sincera – de verdad aprecio lo que hiciste por mi… significo mucho… no se – se encogió de hombros – la verdad es que yo sufrí mucho cuando pequeña – ahora por sus ojos se cruzo una sombra que los opaco bastante – mi padre tenía muchas amantes… las metía al castillo y mi madre nunca dijo nada… era muy sumisa… así la criaron y así me criaron… yo…

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y supe que lo que venía no era nada bueno, si estos tiempos eran difíciles para las mujeres, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo era hace veinte o cincuenta años atrás.

- Mi madre se mato – abrí mis ojos de golpe

- Yo…

- Tranquila… - otra lagrima rodó por su mejilla – ya lo supere… - frunció el ceño – en parte… en fin – suspiro – lo importante es que fue por culpa de las múltiples amantes de mi padre… él siempre le recriminó que no le dio el heredero varón y cuando ella murió busco embarazar a sus amantes… varias quedaron en estado

Ahora era una sonrisa un tanto burlesca la que cruzo por su rostro.

- Como nunca reparo más allá en mí, no dudo en darme en matrimonio a Sasuke, me fui de su reino y no volví a saber de él… hasta que me llego una misiva indicándome su muerte

- Lo siento – no pude evitar pensar en la muerte de mi padre, un frío me recorrió la espalda de solo imaginármelo

- En fin… ninguno de los hijos que les dieron sus amantes eran de él… resulto que después de embarazar a mi madre, tuvo un accidente en un campo de tiro… digamos que le dieron en su hombría… lo peor es que él lo sabia… pero siempre le fue más fácil culpar a mi pobre madre por no quedar en estado – casi juro que vi odio puro en sus tristes ojos – el reino se destrozo, todo por lo que mis abuelos y antepasados habían levantando y defendido se vino abajo porque mi padre no supo mantener sus pantalones puestos – se sonrojo al decir lo ultimo – también fue él quien llevo a la muerte a mi madre

Apretó fuerte sus manos y continúo…

- Cuando me case con Sasuke le aclare que no aceptaría infidelidades, me costó mucho, los hombres están acostumbrados a sus amantes, pero él solo se entero de mi historia y entendió todo… fue por eso que yo quería que mi hijo fuera un hombre de bien, que se guardara para su esposa… pero parece que falle…

- No… Sasuke es un hombre de bien…

- Lo se… pero – apretó los puños y frunció el ceño, era evidente su enfado

- Mikoto…

Nada, no respondió, parecía que su cerebro estaba procesando que decir.

- Mikoto – la volví a animar a seguir

- Yo escuche una conversación…

Mi corazón salto de golpe al pensar que pudo haber escuchado a algún guardia hablando de mi, por primera vez sentí vergüenza de lo que había hecho.

- Tu dama de compañía – soltó por fin, y pude volver a respirar – ella dice que es la amante de Sasuke

Si en algún momento había pensado en dejar en paz a la perra acaba de ganar su sentencia de muerte firmada, la iba a hacer sufrir de tal manera que me iba a rogar para que la matara.

- Tranquila… es mentira – me apresure a tranquilizarla

- Pero…

- ¡No! – fui firme – Sasuke no tiene amantes… de eso estoy segura

- Ten cuidado… yo confío en mi hijo… pero sé que hombre es hombre

- Lo se… y en cuanto a esa…

- Ella es mala, lo se – entrecerró los ojos y me miro – nunca entendí porque insististe tanto en mandarla a traer

- Tengo mis razones – le sonreí

Por el brillo de sus ojos pensé que en algún lugar de ella sospechaba lo que quería hacer, quizás no todo pero si algo

- Ten cuidado

- Lo tendré… y de verdad Mikoto… Sasuke no me engañaría

- Lo se… es que cuando escuche a las criadas hablando fue como un recuerdo de mi infancia… yo siempre escuchaba como las criadas hablaban de mis padre… y odiaría que mi hijo fuera una escoria como lo fue él… eso me mataría

Otra solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- Creo que deberías tener más fé en ti

- ¿En mi? – pregunto confundida

- En como criaste a tus hijos… hiciste un esplendido trabajo

- Gracias… creo que no debería haber desconfiado

- Tranquila – apoye mi mano en su hombro – es normal

- Gracias

Esta vez no se quedo en su lugar y me estrecho cálidamente en sus brazos.

El resto de la tarde hablamos de puras trivialidades, por fin pude enterarme de la sorpresa de Ino, ya estaba prometida en matrimonio y resulto ser un hombre muy guapo que a ella le había gustado mucho cuando lo conoció hace dos años atrás, aunque la gran sorpresa fue que la dejaron elegir, le dieron distintas opciones y dejaron en sus manos la elección de su futuro y del reino de Inglaterra.

Mi cuñada estaba muy contenta y agradecida por el voto de confianza de sus padres, aunque ellos ya sabían cuál sería su elección que también era la de ellos, así que todos quedaron contentos.

La cena estuvo muy relajada, no hubo grandes conversaciones. Rápidamente nos retiramos todos a nuestros aposentos.

- Sasuke – lo llame

- ¿Si amor? – no se dio vuelta, estaba de espalda desvistiéndose

- Quiero ser yo quien mate a esa maldita

Se dio vuelta de golpe y me quedo mirando… con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright** de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: **¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Princesita espero y sea de su agrado. Sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17<strong>

Definitivamente antes de Sasuke no sabía lo que era el placer, el sexo con él era otra cosa, esta a otro nivel, y lo más probable es que fuera porque nunca antes lo había hecho con amor.

El plan ya estaba trazado, no había marcha atrás, así que solo quedaba ponerlo en marcha.

- Sasuke – estaba con los ojos cerrados pero yo sabía que estaba despierto

- Mmm – rezongó, pero eso solo provocó mi risa

- Es tarde – me levante un poco para quedar sobre él – y… - me agache y deje un beso en su desnudo torso – hoy es el día – lo mire y seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero ahora una sonrisa surcaba su rostro

- Y… ¿Qué voy a hacer yo? – sabía perfectamente a que se refería

- No puedes penetrarla – declare con firmeza

- Pero puede chapármela – sonrió aun mas - ¿Puede chuparte a ti? – Abrió los ojos de golpe esperando por mi respuesta – quiero verla haciéndote sexo con su lengua

- Pervertido – le di un pequeño golpe algo juguetón

Sentí como su miembro se comenzaba a despertar.

Me agache y sin previo aviso metí su pene de golpe en mi boca, en la primera embestida toco el fondo de mi garganta, tenía que reconocer que me excitaba el plan de esta noche pero tenía que dejar claro lo que era mío, porque eso es algo que no tolero… que toque lo mío.

- Dios Sakura – enredó suavemente sus dedos en mis cabellos – lo haces tan rico… mmm

Seguí en mi labor, relajando mi garganta al máximo, me encantaba sentirlo bien adentro, para darle un más pronto orgasmo con mis manos manejé sus testículos, sabía exactamente donde tocarlo para aumentar el placer.

- Siiii amor… así me gusta… succiona rico…. ¡DIOSSS! – abrí los ojos y lo vi tirando de sus cabellos – me voy a correr… traga todo por favor…

Unas cuantas chupadas mas provocaron un largo orgasmo en mi adorado esposo, pero esta vez no lo trague, me levante con mis mejillas llenas de él y cuando estuve a la altura de su rostro, lo pase por mi garganta, para que oyera el recorrido de su semen en mi, se que quizás no era lo más romántico, pero en el sexo hay que ir variando, sobre todo cuando se tiene una pareja única, después de todo la rutina mata y lo que menos quiero es eso para nosotros.

- Te amo – suavizó su expresión y dejo un casto beso en mis labios – no hay nadie como tu – tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – escúchame algo – me miro con firmeza – NO HAY NADIE COMO TU… si tu me lo pides no hago nada con la perra

En su rostro no vi ni siquiera un dejo de mentiras, todo lo que estaba diciendo era absoluta verdad, y eso solo me hizo amarlo más.

¿Eso es posible?

- Jamás pensé amar a alguien como te amo a ti mi esposo – le sonreí – en poco tiempo me cambiaste por completo

- Bueno – su sonrisa cambio a una un poco mas picara – no tanto… me gusta que sigas siendo una perra en la cama

- **Una** **señorita en la mesa y una perra en la cama ¿No?** – arquee un ceja

- Exacto… el sueño de cualquier hombre

- Y cualquier mujer

El resto de la mañana me la pase buscando la mejor forma de llevar a cabo mi plan, nada podía salir mal, Sasuke se encerró con mi padre en su estudio después del almuerzo, Mikoto e Ino salieron al pueblo a comprar un vestido para mi cuñada, quería verse perfecta para su prometido, me pidieron que las acompañara pero tuve que alegar un dolor de cabeza para no ir.

Ya era hora, tenía que comenzar cuanto antes.

Camine con paso decidido hacia la cocina, antes de entrar me bañe los ojos con la pomada que le había robado a mi suegra, me puse lo justo y necesario para que irritara mis ojos, tampoco es que quería quedar ciega.

- Permiso – entre con la cabeza gacha "ocultando" mi llanto

No necesitaba ver para saber quiénes estaban en el lugar, el perfume a zorra barata me bastaba.

- Princesita – se acerco a mi Ume, la verdad es que no me caía mal, pero tampoco bien – ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

- Si – le sonreí tratando de dar lastima – es solo – fingí pensar una excusa – dolor de cabeza

- Hikari – la llamo Ume – prepara un té para la princesita

- Por supuesto – asintió ella, pude ver su perversa sonrisa, seguramente se estaba regodeando con mi "dolor"

- Hikari – la llame en un susurro - ¿Seria mucha molestia que me lo llevaras a mis aposentos?

- Por supuesto que no princesita – se apresuro a contestar Ume por ella – ella solo cumple con su deber – la mire bien al rostro y vi verdadera preocupación en el, quizás Ume era más buena de lo que pensaba

- Muchas gracias Ume – le sonreí con sinceridad

- Una última cosa princesita – detuve mi paso para poner mi atención en ella - Cuando vuelva a necesitar algo mande a alguien por ello… no es necesario que usted entre a la cocina – agacho la cabeza como avergonzada

- No me importa – me encogí de hombros – me agrada el ambiente de acá – "menos por alguien" pensé

No sé porque pero era verdad, quizás me hacía falta relacionarme un poco mas con mis empleadas, ya que con mis empleados me relacioné en exceso, nadie dice que seremos grandes amigas, pero una futura reina tiene que saber quienes trabajan en palacio.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí rumbo a mis aposentos, necesitaba continuar con mi actuación.

En cuanto cruce el umbral de las puertas me tire en la cama y solloce un poco para practicar, no paso ni siquiera un minuto cuando sentí las puertas abrirse, en seguida agudice mi actuación aumentando mis sollozos.

Rápidamente unos pasos me indicaban que la perra se estaba aproximando, aunque la sentí a mi lado no levante la vista.

- Princesita – sentí sus sucias manos en mi hombro moviéndome, quise hacer arcadas pero me contuve – acá esta su té

- Gracias – me incorpore aun con la vista baja

- No hay de que – de reojo vi como esperaba que le hiciera alguna confesión

- Hikari – un "sollozo" se escapo "sin querer"

- Princesita – la muy puta se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó – no hay porque llorar… nada merece que una muchacha tan hermosa como usted se eche a perder sus ojos

Si no supiera nada de ella puede que le hubiera creído sus palabras, pero tampoco era tan buena actriz, el veneno que destilaban sus notas era demasiado palpable.

- Princesita… - suspiro, parece que se estaba impacientando y yo no quería perder esta oportunidad, de esta noche no pasaba

- Sa… suke… él – solloce mas fuerte – no quiere estar conmigo – disminuí un poco mis sollozos – quiere… - me tape el rostro con ambas manos, si me largaba a reír perdería todo lo ganado – quiere estar con otra mujer – me reí por lo que venía – y quiere que yo lo vea… y yo… me dan miedos esas mujeres que él trata… - levante mi rostro para enfocar mi vista en ella – si solo tuviera confianza en ella lo haría… haría cualquier cosa por mi esposo

- Princesita – baje nuevamente la mirada, pero por el rabillo del ojo la vi sonreír – usted sabe que yo haría cualquier cosa por usted – no podía ser más fácil esta puta, por ultimo hubiera disimulado un poco – yo… me sacrificaría por usted… por ustedes

La mire fijamente y por más que trataba de esconder su sonrisa se le hacía bastante difícil.

- ¿De verdad? – estoy segura que mi rostro era de una retardada mental, pero todo esto era necesario

- Por supuesto – se apresuro a responder

- Pero a Sasuke le gustan cosas raras – hice un gesto de asco

- ¿Cómo raras? – en su rostro vi pasar la excitación

- Ya sabrás

Me levante y mire hacia fuera, Sasuke debería estar por llegar, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección, y como si lo hubiera llamado, justo en ese momento mi esposo apareció.

- ¡Sakura! – entro azotando la puerta

- Príncipe –agache la cabeza simulando sumisión

- ¡Ven acá! – él aun no había entrado al dormitorio en si, seguía en la sala

- Voy – mire a Hikari que me miraba con sorpresa – quédate aquí – apenas susurre

- Sakura… desnúdate – demando mi esposo

- Per…

- Nada de peros… quiero que me atiendas – miro detrás de mi y cuando vio que estábamos solos me dio un pequeño beso

- Le tengo una sorpresa – le sonreí con mucha malicia

- ¿Qué sorpresa? – se "burlo" - ¿Acaso ahora eres buena en el sexo?

- Yo… lo siento – me mordí la lengua para no estallar en carcajadas – pasa – me gire hacia los aposentos para ver salir a Hikari

- ¿Qué hace esta puta criada acá? – ame el trato que le dio

- Ella me ayudara a satisfacerlo – seguía con mi vista un tanto gacha

- ¿Eres buena mamando? – quise gruñir, ya no me estaba gustando esta parte del plan

- Puedo hacer lo que quiera mi señor

La mire y la vi haciendo una venia.

- Desnúdate – demando – Tu también Sakura

Lo hice con todo la excitación de lo que se aproximaba en mis venas.

- ¡Ven! – la llamo Sasuke – besa a mi esposa

Lo mire abriendo mucho los ojos y él solo me sonrió con picardía, él muy maldito quería ver esto. Después que lo pensé era mejor que me besara a mi a que lo besara a él, ese placer no se lo iba a dar a la muy puta.

Se me acerco ya desnuda, acompañando mí desnudes, junto sus labios con lo míos, no tardo en meter su lengua en mi boca, se notaba que la puta quería llegar rápido a mi esposo.

- Suficiente – le agradecí cortar este beso que no fue para nada excitante

- ¿Cómo lo quiere señor? – pregunto la muy descarada

- Ustedes dos me atenderán mientras yo estoy amarrado al lecho

Sonreí, el plan ya había comenzado.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

**Jaja, así o más puta ¿No les parece? Tiene razón Sakura por lo menos hubiera disimulado un poco. Bueno, ¿Saben me dio risa por que la nota que tenia publicada de Súmate a la causa "No a la censura de los fics" me lo borraron XD si tienen razón violo las reglas porque yo sé que no se debe de colgar notas de autor, pero no borraron los demás que están por ahí, solo borraron el mío que ya tenía 20 review, los otros no eso es injusticia XD pero bueno da igual. Y saben como dice Euyin-san, creadora del ficc "premature" solo las personas sensuales dejan review XD, así que déjenme onegai XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright** de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: **¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Princesita espero y sea de su agrado. Sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18<strong>

La perra, ensancho aun mas su sonrisa cuando le hice un gesto para que procediera, se acerco lentamente a mi esposo y de un solo empujón lo dejó tendido en la cama, yo me quede de brazos cruzados mirando, no quería acercarme mucho para no mandar todo el mismísimo diablo y darle yo misma un tiro en la sien a la zorra.

Sasuke en un momento logro conectar su mirada con la mía, a pesar de que se que le encantaba el sexo rudo esto no lo convencía del todo si yo no estaba, así que hice acopio de todo mi autocontrol y me acerque a ellos.

- ¿Cómo esta mi Príncipe? – le susurre cerca de su boca

- Amarrado Princesita – contesto Hikari - ¿Qué desea que haga ahora?

- Chúpasela – enfoque mi mirada en mi esposo y le hice un asentimiento para indicarle que esto estaba bien conmigo

- Si Princesita

No quise apartar mi mirada de Sasuke, pero cuando cerró los ojos y sentí el ¡Plop! supe que la perra había comenzado a hacerle sexo oral a mi marido.

- Mmm – por un momento una mueca de verdadero placer cruzo el rostro de mi esposo y algo dentro mío me hizo sentirme verdaderamente mal, quizás de verdad este no era tan buen plan

- ¿Está disfrutando su alteza? – Baje mi mirada a Hikari que lo miraba con los ojos oscurecidos y saliva alrededor de su boca - ¿Le gusta como trabajo en su pene?

- No – le sonrió Sasuke – lo único que me excita es ver a mi esposa mirando… tu – la miro despectivamente – lo haces bastante mal

- Vuelve a chupársela Hikari – hable sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke y sin más taque su boca, me había encantado su respuesta y me había infundido valor

- Te amo – murmuro apenas en mi oído, nadie me conocía mejor que él

- También – susurre en sus labios

Fui bajando mis besos por su torso, necesitaba sentir que esos gemidos y estremecimientos eran por mí.

- Mmm Princesita… que rico que se siente tu boca en mi cuerpo – escuche un gruñido y apuesto mi corona a que fue de la zorra

- Hikari – se saco el pene de mi esposo de sopetón de su boca – anda a buscar esa daga de allá – señale hacia el cuarto próximo

- Si Princesita

Se levanto a regañadientes y yo me puse a horcajadas sobre Sasuke, acá comenzaba la parte más difícil del plan y necesitábamos coordinar muy bien los tiempos.

- Bien Sasuke – me acerque mucho a él para que no se escuchara mi voz – ahora debemos coordinarnos… yo saldré por los pasadizos secretos y exactamente en tres minutos irrumpiré junto a la guardia real

- Bien – me sonrió de costado – tres minutos exactos… entendido

- Y… - esta era la parte difícil – se que fue duro verme con Inari… me diste mi última aventura… así que – respire hondo porque esto costaba como los mil demonios – puedes follártela… - lo mire directo a su mar de orbes azabaches – quiero que también tengas tu ultima aventura… dale duro… que sea su ultimo orgasmo antes de que la ejecuten – le sonreí para infundirle los ánimos que parecían escapársele

- Esta bien… pero antes – me sonrió de costado - ¡móntame!

Levanto sus caderas y logro friccionarse contra mi centro, así que antes de que me arrepintiera de esto, hice a un lado mi ropa intima y me deje caer en él, lo cabalgue como nunca antes, el chocar de nuestras pieles, mezclado con nuestros gemidos era lo único que se escuchaba en el cuarto.

- ¡Hikari! – gritó mi esposo – acércate

- Dígame – me lanzo una mirada envenenada que me hizo sonreír

- ¿Ves como… me cabalga la Princesita? – me sonrió

- Si señor – bajo su mirada simulando un sonrojo

- Así quiero que lo hagas

- ¿Quiero que lo monte? – el brillo en sus putos ojos ilumino el cuarto por completo

- ¿Te qué piensas? – Me miro – esta puta sirvienta se merece montar a tu esposo

- Lo… que – esta tan fascinada cabalgando mientras Hikari hervía de rabia que eso me excitaba mas – desee este está bien

- Chúpale los pezones – le ordeno

- Si señor – sabia que la humillación era parte de esto y me encantaba

- Con ganas… no como me la chupaste a mí

Sentí la lengua de Hikari enredarse en unos de mis pezones y cuando baje la mirada hacia ella vi que un dejo de arrepentimiento, no podía permitir que se echara hacia atrás ahora, así que tenía que hacer algo.

- ¡Me corro! – me deje ir con muchas ganas – ¡Sasuke!

- ¡Sakura!

Nos corrimos juntos, caí sobre su sudado pecho y en cuanto sentí como Hikari corría mi cabello y daba un beso en mi cuello es que supe que era la hora, mi esposo iba a tener su última aventura y yo mi venganza, esta zorra iba a aprender que con Sakura Haruno, Princesa de Kiwasaki, nadie juega.

- Tu turno – mire a Hikari – le gusta duro y rápido

- Si Princesita – cuando vi su sonrisa supe que esta era mi salida

- Voy a refrescarme

- Vete no mas – me miro con cariño Sasuke contradiciendo sus palabras – veremos que tan bien lo hace esta zorra… quizás y sea nuestra puta oficial Sakura

- Lo que usted diga mi alteza

Hice una venia, le dirigí una maliciosa sonrisa a mi esposo y salí del cuarto.

Rápidamente me puse una bata que tapaba mi casi desnudo cuerpo y me dirigí por los pasillo, esto definitivamente era lo más desquiciado que había hecho nunca, si, había follado con cada polla decente de este palacio, si, había cumplido la mayoría de mis fantasías, pero todo siempre se había mantito en el plano sexual, esto pasaba a otro nivel.

Aunque solo al imaginar el hecho de que casi no me caso con Sasuke por culpa de una puta celosa y loca, me hierve la sangre, Sasuke era mi complemento, era mi alma gemela, por quien había esperado toda mi vida.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, si, puede que ya no folle con medio palacio, pero esa parte desquiciada de mí que tanto amo, y que por suerte mi esposo comparte, siempre será parte de mí, y esto es solo la culminación.

Ver a Hikari siendo colgada en la mitad de la plaza del pueblo es la mejor forma de demostrarle a cualquier zorra que la futura Reina Sakura Haruno no es una mujer débil, que cualquiera lo tendrá que pensar dos veces antes de atreverse a posar los ojos en algo de mi propiedad.

Corrí hasta que llegue a las puertas de mis aposentos, ahí estaban de turno Kiba y Jiro.

- ¡Rápido! – pare a tomar aire - ¡abran esas puertas! Escuche en la cocina que hay una loca haciéndole daño a mi esposo

Las falsas lágrimas caían por mi rostro, los dos hombres me miraron extrañados y luego se miraron entre ellos.

- ¿De qué habla Princesita? – me pregunto Jiro

- ¡Abre la puta puerta! – le rugí

- ¡Abre! – ordeno Kiba

Entramos dando golpes, yo entre detrás de ellos, rápidamente nos dirigimos al lugar del lecho, lo que vimos ahí era precisamente lo que había planeado, mi visión fue exactamente lo que en estos momentos estaban viendo mis ojos.

Hikari estaba sobre Sasuke, él aun amarrado y forcejeando, y ella con la daga en su mano y pasándola "_sensualmente" _por su pecho.

Kiba y Jiro se apresuraron a sacar a Hikari de su posición, y como había acordado con Sasuke nos pusimos a gritar.

- ¡Loca!... ¿Qué estabas haciendo? – solloce y me tire sobre mi esposo

- Su alteza – hablo Jiro

- ¡Sáquenla!… ¡está loca quería matarme! – grito Sasuke y comenzó a forcejear con sus amarras

- ¡Mentira! – gritó y forcejo Hikari en los brazos de Kiba – ella – me apunto – me pido que me acostara con él… dijo que…

- ¡CALLATE! – le grite – quisiste matar a mi esposo… ¿Sabes cuál es la pena para eso? – la mire con superioridad

- ¡NO! – gritó mas fuerte – YO NO HICE NADA

- SAQUEN A ESA PORQUERIA DE ACA – ordeno mi esposo

Rápidamente el cuarto se lleno de guardias que fueron atraídos por los gritos, la zorra seguía gritando que la habíamos obligado, pronto llegaría mi padre y la familia de Sasuke y no podía permitir que escucharan algo de eso.

- Te dije que te callaras – y haciendo acopio de todo mi rabia contenida le di un puñetazo directo en la nariz, seguramente hasta se la había roto

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – interrumpió mi padre

- La sorprendimos queriendo matar al Príncipe su alteza – respondió Jiro

A estas alturas ya habían soltado a Sasuke y se había puesto una bata para tapar su desnudes.

- ¿!QUE! – me miro y yo solo atine a correr y refugiarme en los brazos de mi esposo

- Me drogo, me amarro y quiso matarme – declaro Sasuke

- ¡Llévensela de aquí! – gritó mi padre

Para estos momentos Hikari solo era un bulto, después de mi derechazo casi no podía moverse.

- ¿Estás bien? – susurro apartando el cabello de mi rostro

- Si

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Mikoto al entrar

- Nada mamá

- ¿Cómo que nada hijo? – esta vez fue el turno de Sasuke padre

- Miren – los miro mi esposo – ha sido una noche realmente larga y solo quiero acurrucarme a dormir con mi esposa… ¿Podemos hablar de esto mañana?

- Esta bien – su padre lo miro entrecerrando los ojos – iré a hablar con Souta mejor – se dio vuelta rápidamente y salió del cuarto

- Buenas noche – Mikoto se acerco para dejar un beso en la frente de su hijo – buenas noches hija – me dio un abrazo a mi

Después de unos minutos el cuarto se logro desalojar por completo, cuando quedamos solos nos sentamos en el borde de la cama, estuvimos otro par de minutos en silencio, ya estaba todo hecho.

- Lo siento – me tape el rostro con las manos al escuchar su voz – pero no pude cumplir con el plan

- ¿Qué? – Destape mi rostro y lo mire a los ojos - ¿De qué hablas?

- Que no pude cumplir con mi parte del plan – me acaricio la mejilla

- Pero si todo salió bien… ya está todo hecho

- Si… pero lo que me pediste que hiciera no pude hacerlo

- Sasuke – le sonreí – dame un pista… no se de que hablas

- Hablo de que no me pude acostar con ella… no deseo a nadie más en **mi cama que a ti**

- Te amo

- Te amo

Quizás éramos un par de sádicos desquiciados, pero nos amábamos así, quizás nadie comprendía lo que acabábamos de hacer, pero yo lo comprendía a él y él me comprendía a mi y con eso me conformaba de por vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright** de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: **¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Princesita espero y sea de su agrado. Sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Adiós.

**Capitulo 19**

Esta había sido la noche más corta de mi vida, algo dentro mío me decía que era porque el estar entre los brazos de mi esposo hacia que el tiempo pasara demasiado rápido, pero otra parte, muy pequeña eso si, me decía que me sentía un poco mal por Hikari.

Me puse la bata que descansaba a un lado de mi lecho, ya con mi cuerpo cubierto por la seda me gire y vi a mi amado durmiendo plácidamente, sonreí ante la sola imagen de su cuerpo desnudo tapado solo con las suaves sabanas.

Me apresure a salir antes que se despertara, había algo que tenía que hacer sola, algo por mi, la razón por la que había iniciado todo esto.

Afuera de nuestros aposentos estaba redoblada la guardia, mire a los cuatro y ninguno de ellos eran Kiba ni Jiro, así que supuse que al ser los hombre de mayor confianza de mi padre, estarían custodiando a el calabozo.

En cuanto llegue frente a la puerta del calabozo Kiba me quedo viendo, no tuve más que hacerle un gesto con la cabeza para que abriera la puerta, él sabía muy bien que yo estaba dentro del cuarto anoche cuando paso lo de Hikari y Sasuke, se que ellos estaban al tanto de que todo esto no era más que un plan mío, y así como se que nunca dijeron ni nunca dirán nada sobre lo que paso con ellos, se que tampoco nunca de sus labios saldrá una sola palabra sobre lo que en realidad sucedió anoche, creo que después de todo no puedo ser tan mala si puedo contar con este nivel de confianza de parte de mis empleados.

- Hola – mantuve la mirada en alto y solo baje los ojos ante el estropajo que estaba frente a mi

- ¿Qué mierda quieres? – vi la mueca de dolor que le debía causar el hablar, después de todo su rostro era un verdadero asco

- ¿Por qué? – me cruce de brazos esperando por mi respuesta

- ¿Por qué, qué? – una sonrisa, más bien, una mueca de sonrisa, cruzo por su rostro

- ¿Por qué me enviaste esa carta?

- Ahhh – se quiso acomodar pero solo logro que un chillido de dolor se le escapara - ¿Por qué no? – se encogió de hombros

- Habla claro – su actitud solo estaba haciendo que me fuera más fácil verla en las condiciones tan deplorables en las que se encontraba

- Bien – logro encontrar una postura cómoda – después de todo estoy condenada a ser decapitada

- No – fue mi turno de reírme – no vas a ser decapitada

- ¿Me vas a perdonar la vida?... ¿Quizás quieras otro trío? – de verdad que solo me estaba facilitando todo lo que iba a hacer

- No – me agache sin importarme que se me viera algo a través de la bata o que me pudiera ensuciar – te van a **lapidar** – la mire directamente a los ojos esperando su expresión

Y claro, su primera reacción fue querer tocarme, pero de un solo paso hacia atrás la deje con las ganas, las cadenas se lo impidieron, la mire de arriba abajo y me dio menos pena que antes, ahora solo quería su respuesta a la pregunta que le había hecho para poder cerrar este capítulo de mi vida.

- ¿Contesta lo que te pregunte? – mi voz sonó tranquila y parsimonia

- Bien – al ver que no podía alcanzarme volvió a su lugar – desde chiquita que soñaba con vestidos vaporosos y joyas – lo mire y tenía los ojos cerrados – mis padres eran muy pobres y no podían darme todo lo que yo quería… ¡**Yo nací para cosas grandes**! – abrió los ojos de golpe y vi la ira en ellos – así que como ellos no podían darme lo que quería los deje – se encogió de hombros – llegue a Inglaterra por mi cuenta… tuve que vender mi cuerpo más de una vez para sobrevivir – miro sus uñas tan despreocupada que me sorprendió – cuando el burdel de la ciudad se dio cuenta que ya tenía varios clientes _"particulares" _– trato de hacer las comillas en el aire – me invitaron a formar parte de ellas… y ahí – su rostro se suavizó pero inmediatamente se endureció – conocí a Sasuke – se largo a reír tan fuerte que no pudo seguir hablando

- Continua – dije con los dientes apretados

No es que me gustara escuchar con cuantas se había acostado mi esposo antes que yo, así como a él tampoco le interesaba.

- ¿Le molesta no? ¿Le molesta saber que se acostaron más mujeres de las que puede imaginar?

- No – mentí a medias – eso lo sé – me encogí de hombros – así como él tiene su pasado yo tengo el mío

- ¿Es una perra? – Me pregunto – es una perra – afirmo – apuesto que no llego virgen a la noche de bodas

- Apuestas bien – no tenia caso mentir – me acosté con todo el palacio… pero no es de eso de lo que estamos hablando… así que sigue…

- Cuando vi a Sasuke por primera vez fue como si el mundo se detuviera – ahora estaba soñadora – me enamore inmediatamente, ya me podía ver como la princesa de Inglaterra… mis sueños crecieron hasta el cielo, solo tenía que hacer que se diera cuenta de que él también me amaba porque yo lo sabia – la mire directo a los ojos y vi que de verdad tenía problemas – él me ama… es que no se da cuenta… por eso es que yo… yo tenía que hacer algo, así que un día fui a buscarlo a uno de los cuartos, lo encontré con una de las meretrices, estaban muy acalorados, ella gritaba mientras él la cogía por atrás – por su sonrisa supe que estaba tratando de enfurecerme pero no lo iba a lograr – pensé que era mi oportunidad… ¡Un hijo del príncipe! Ja – rió irónicamente – así que lo espere esa noche y cuando paso por mi lado ni me miro, me enoje tanto que me puse a llorar, la ramera que estaba con él salió y se burlo de mí, me contó que el príncipe se iba a casar y que ella iba a ser su amante oficial – respire hondo, sabía que habían muchas posibilidades de que eso fuera verdad – me dijo que no le gustaban las mujeres de pelo oscuro, ella era una rubia escultural… ¡NO TENIA DERECHO A DECIRME ESO! – ahora si que vi su vista perdida

- ¿Qué le hiciste? – la mire con los ojos entrecerrados

- Nada – se balanceo un poco – ella accidentalmente rodó por las escaleras… ¡SASUKE ERA MIO!

- Tu plan no consistía solo en la carta… ¿Cierto?

- No – negó con la cabeza – con la carta solo esperaba buscar contacto con la Princesita… quería que me trajera acá para…

- Matarme – termine por ella

- Exacto… pero estaba esperando… a que estuviera embarazada…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Una hierba… una hierba abortiva que mata – sus palabras sonaron tan tranquilas que me entro algo de miedo

- Estas loca – y eso que pensé por un momento que yo era la loca

- Lo sé – se rió y sonó aun mas como loca – estas embarazada

- ¿!QUE! – me levante de golpe

- ¿No lo sabía?

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? – le hable tan cerca que casi mi nariz tocaba la de ella

- El té ya se estaba infucionando, lo deje preparando antes de ir a sus aposentos… si todo hubiera seguido su curso hoy en la noche la estaríamos velando… la ruda no falla

- Yo… yo no estoy embarazada – tartamudee

- Si lo está – sonrió – y lamentablemente lo va a tener… así que puede estar contenta… a mi me van a lapidar y usted tendrá a su bebé

- Estas más loca de lo que pensé… querías matar a un ser totalmente inocente

- No importa – se encogió de hombros - ¡YO TENIA QUE DARLE SU PRIMER HIJO A SASUKE!

Se comenzó a mover de tal forma que las cadenas que la detenían empezaron a hacer ruidos, sus gritos tampoco ayudaron, ya que en un segundo Kiba y Jiro entraron.

- Princesita… ¿Está bien?

- Si – enderece mi postura y enfrié mi expresión

- Felicidades… por su embarazo – se burlo Hikari

- Kiba… Jiro – los tuve a los dos a mi lado - ¿Les gusta la perra? – jamás pensé verme en una posición tan dura pero una cosa era Sasuke y otra muy distinta un retoño de ambos

- Claro Princesita – Jiro entendía a la perfección a lo que me refería

- Bueno – me gire a mirarlos – hagan con ella lo que quiera – vi sus sonrisas crecer – pero… que no disfrute nada

- Por supuesto Princesita

No dije una sola palabra mas y salí del calabozo, caminé sin saber a dónde iba, tenía muchas cosas en mi cabeza, pero lo más importante era que saber si las palabras de Hikari con respecto a mi embarazo era verdad, mis pies solos me llevaron a donde sabia estaba la única persona capaz de darme la respuesta que necesitaba, caminé pero en cuanto cruce la puerta del cuarto de Inari me pare en seco.

¿Estaba lista para ser madre?

¿Sasuke estaba listo para ser padre?

Un miedo desconocido me invadió y lagrimas por montones comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, mire por el cuarto pero no había nadie, me tuve que resignar a dar media vuelta y salir, casi como un zombi me dirigí a mis aposentos a prepararme, Ume ya estaba ahí y me ayudo, busque por el cuarto pero no había rastros de mi esposo.

- Ume – hable en voz baja – ¿Hikari dejo alguna infusión en la cocina?

- Ahora que lo pienso si – apretó aun más los lazos de mi corsé – dijo que era para usted… que era muy importante no tocarla – volvió a tirar de los lazos

- ¡Para!

- ¿Le hice daño?

- No – negué aun un poco ida – solo no apretes tanto los lazos y por favor bota cualquier cosa de ella que este en el palacio

- Claro Princesita

Si estaba embazada no iba a dejar que nada le hiciera daño a mi bebé.

Cuando termine de arreglarme me encontré con toda mi familia lista para dirigirnos a la plaza a presenciar la lapidación de Hikari.

- ¿Estás bien? – en cuanto Sasuke me vio corrió hacia mi – cuando desperté ya no estabas

- Tenia algo que hacer – trate de sonreírle

- ¿Vamos hija? – mi padre extendió una de sus manos hacia mi

- No – negué con la cabeza – no voy a ir – aguante de todas formas por retener las lagrimas – no quiero verla nunca más… ni siquiera quiero verla morir

- Sakura… - Sasuke me miro y vi preocupación en sus ojos

- Bien – dijo Mikoto – yo si quiero… esa ramera pagara por lo que le quiso hacer a mi bebé

Bebé, lleve inconscientemente mis manos a mi plano vientre.

¿Había vida ahí?

- Vayan – la voz de Sasuke me saco de mi ensoñación – yo me quedo con Sakura

- Bien – hablo el padre de Sasuke – vamos

Los vi a todos perderse, y sentí la mano de Sasuke sobre mi vientre, las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos de tal forma que no pude hacer nada más que soltarlas y agarrarme de él para sostenerme.

- Amor – acaricio sus cabellos y me beso la frente - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Hikari – solloce – ella… me dijo que…

- ¿Qué mierda te dijo? – me miro y vi furia en él

- Que hoy iba a matarme a mí y a mi bebé – me apreté a su pecho y llore con mayores ganas

- ¿Qué bebé?

- Dijo que estoy embarazada – me solté para verlo a la cara y en vez de ver furia en ahí solo vi una gran sonrisa

**Continuara…**

**Hola! Créanme no lo pude resistir así que apenas unas cuantas horas de la publicación del capítulo 18 aquí me tienen con la continuación. Espero y les guste, lapidar quiere decir que sufrirá más. Y sinceramente creo que esa loca se lo merece XD solo faltan dos capítulos más para que termine este ficc buaaa que tristeza pero espero y hayan disfrutado todo el trayecto de la historia tanto como yo bueno sayo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright** de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Aunque SasukeCubiitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo cuando pasamos una de las mejores noches de sexo rudo y desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (Hemorragia Nasal)(Babas)

El trama no me pertenece le pertenece ala grande y con una mente pervertida aun mas que la mía mi querida maestra **Joha** quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma queda estrictamente prohibida si lo haces será considerado plagio y créanme que iré yo misma y moveré cielo mar y tierra para que eso no vuelva a suceder.

**Si quieren pueden visitar su blog se los recomiendo: leovivoysiento . blogspot ya sabes lo juntan todo vale**

**N/A: **¡Hola! Como lo pidieron mis queridos lectores el siguiente capítulo de Princesita espero y sea de su agrado. Sin nada más que agregar me retiro. Adiós.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20<strong>

Abrí lentamente los ojos pero no me duraron mucho, tuve que volver a cerrarlos ya que la brillante luz me impidió mantenerlos abiertos.

Con los ojos nuevamente cerrados comencé a pensar y me di cuenta que no recordaba nada después de la plática que tuve con Sasuke, recuerdo haberle contado lo que me dijo Hikari pero después de esos solo había un profundo vacío.

Instintivamente lleve ambas manos a mi vientre, necesitaba saber si de verdad estaba embaraza porque si era así tenía que comenzar a cuidar el doble de mi, necesitaba comer mas y saber si todo estaba bien con mi embarazo.

Rápidamente me di cuenta de cómo ya estaba asumiendo mi estado, la verdad es que siempre supe que sería madre, que traería al mundo al heredero al trono de Kiwasaki, pero solo era una obligación más que conllevaba mi título, antes de Sasuke era un mero trámite mas, pero desde que estoy con Sasuke sabia que cuando concibiera seria por amor, aunque aun no hablábamos de niños, tenía plena confianza en que él estaría más que contento con la noticia.

Pronto todo volvía a ser oscuridad, casi no me había movido pero sabía que estaba despierta, no quería volver a dormir así que tome fuerzas y volví a abrir los ojos, esta vez los enfoque mejor y recorrí con una rápida mirada el lugar donde estaba, eran mis aposentos y todo parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, las cortinas estaban corridas y por ellas entraba un resplandeciente sol, por su posición no era más tarde las 7 de la mañana.

Quizás ayer estaba demasiado cansada para recordar algo, palmee el lado de Sasuke de mi lecho y estaba vacío, las ropas de cama estaban muy heladas para que mi esposo se hubiera levantado recién.

El no durmió conmigo.

Me senté apoyándome en el respaldo y tuve una mejor panorámica del lugar, ahí, en el gran sofá junto a mi tocador estaba él, dormido y encorvado, a leguas se notaba su incomodidad.

¿Habíamos discutido?

¿Por qué durmió ahí?

¿Estaba enojado por el posible bebé?

Si seguía pensando, cada vez llegaría a conclusiones más estúpidas, así que lo mejor era despertar a Sasuke y que él mismo me dijera que era lo que pasaba.

Me levanta y en cuanto estuve de pie sentí una leve incomodidad en mi bajo vientre, quizás era una mala posición al dormir.

Me acerque cautelosamente a su lado, cuando lo tuve en frente me agache y quede a su altura, parecía un verdadero ángel durmiendo así que no pude evitar acaricias su cincelado rostro, duro y dócil al mismo tiempo, el calor que traspasaba hacia que sintiera que estaba en casa, solo Sasuke era capaz de darme esta completa paz.

- Sakura – murmuro aun dormido, ya más de alguna vez lo había escuchado susurrar en sueños, aunque lo que más repetía era mi nombre

- Amor – deje un casto beso en sus labios – despierta… te dolerá el cuello

- Mmm – rezongó y frunció un poco en ceño, seguía dormido

- Sasuke – lo moví un poco del hombro y lo sentí comenzar a despertarse – amor… ven a la cama… ahí podrás seguir durmiendo

Sus ojos azabaches me miraron fijamente, estábamos muy cerca así que solo atine a sonreírle, pareciera que pasaron unos minutos en que su expresión estuvo completamente quieta hasta que de pronto reacciono y se levanto de golpe.

- ¿Qué haces en pie?... ve a acostarte

Sin esperar respuesta de mí parte me tomo en brazos y me depositó gentilmente en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me apoye en el lecho y volví a quedar sentada

- ¿No recuerdas? – se sentó a mi lado y toco mi frente, yo solo negué con la cabeza – ayer te desmayaste, no alcanzamos ni a darnos vuelta después de que todos salieran de la casa cuando caíste totalmente inconsciente, me costó un mundo conseguir a Inari, todos había ido a la ejecución de Hikari – hizo una mueca y yo lo acompañe – estaba muy asustado, lo juro – deje un beso en mi frente y respiro hondo – recordé lo del embarazo y pensé que quizás si habías tomado el té así que llame a Ume y ella me dijo que tenía una tía curandera

- Nana – declare – es una mujer muy extraña pero muy acerita

- En cuanto te vio confirmo tu embarazo

Su sonrisa solo me infundio mas ánimos para reír con ganas.

**¡Estaba embaraza!**

- ¿Entonces es verdad? – él asintió aun sonriendo - ¿Cómo esta mi bebé? – recordé mi desmayo y automáticamente mis manos viajaron a mi vientre

- Bien, solo… - paso sus manos por sus revoltosos cabellos y bufo – el estrés no te hace bien… debes evitar las emociones fuerte, eres primeriza y debemos tener mucho cuidado con nuestro embarazo

- ¿Nuestro embarazo? – arquee un caja en su dirección, me pareció muy graciosa su manera de expresarse

- Si – bajo la mirada y note un sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas - ¿No te preguntas el porqué ningún síntoma te ha afectado?

- Es cierto, mi madre me contó que las mujeres embarazadas sufrían de vómitos, desmayos, mareos y muchas cosas fuera de lo común

- Y tu nada – aclaro

- Verdad… por eso no había notado ningún cambio en mí… ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?

- Tres semanas… pero no es seguro, Nana dijo eso solo con verte así que pueda que tengas menos

- Tengo tres semanas – afirme – si Nana lo dijo es así – le regale mi mejor sonrisa – Ahora aclara eso de los síntomas

- Yo – si antes se sonrojo ahora lo estaba aun mas – yo tengo los síntomas – levanto la vista de golpe - ¡Pero creo que es un hechizo!

Parecía un niño pequeño diciendo esas palabras así que no pude aguantar la risa.

- Explícate por favor

- Yo había vomitado unas dos veces hace algunos días pero todo lo atribuía a los acontecimientos recientes y a la gran cantidad de comida que estaba ingiriendo pero ayer cuando llego la bruja…

- Nana – le aclare – y no es bruja… más o menos – murmuré lo ultimo

- Bueno – rodó los ojos – ella misma… le pregunté por qué no sufrías síntomas, por mi madre también sabia de ellos, y ella me dijo que los tenía yo… ¡Pero eso es imposible!

- ¿Y qué explicación te dio?

- Dijo que estábamos muy compenetrados y que era más normal de lo que pensaba

- O sea que tu tendrás los síntomas y yo no – constate los hechos

- Eso parece – bufo

- Lo siento – baje la mirada, no quería hacerlo pasar por esto, después de todo era mi responsabilidad luchas contra los vómitos y mareos

- No amor – me tomo del mentón y levanto la vista – estoy feliz por esto

- Pero…

- Lo que no me gusto es la bruja esa… me miraba como maldiciéndome pero – me sonrió – adoro ser participante activo de este proceso

Puso una de sus manos en mi mientras y poco a poco juntamos nuestros labios, nos fundimos en un caluroso beso, nuestras manos no demoraron en cobrar vida y comenzar a buscar al otro, estaba feliz, tendría la familia que mas de alguna vez soñé cuando niña, quizás por algún momento había cambiado mis expectativas, pero estas hoy habían vuelto al mismo lugar.

A una familia.

Y eso era lo que tenia, una familia.

- Mmm para – me aleje solo un poco de él - ¿nuestra familia ya lo sabe?

- Si, lo siento, no quería decirles pero se pusieron muy nerviosos cuando llegaron y se enteraron de tu desmayo

- Esta bien… ¿Puedes llamar a Ume para que me ayude a prepararme?

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que me entere de mi embarazo, y por supuesto que para tranquilidad de todos en casa Inari me hizo una revisión completa.

Me agrado mucho su alegría por mi embarazo, nuestra relación iba a ser por siempre a pesar de mi amor por Sasuke y de que él estaba comenzando a cortejar a Nadeshiko, una empleada de la hacienda vecina, él por siempre iba a ser mi primer hombre y yo se que nuestra compenetración era única, quizás si Sasuke no hubiera aparecido en mi vida podría haberme enamorado de él.

Ahora yo también estaba más tranquila, mi bebé estaba bien, aunque él que estaba no tan bien era Sasuke, sus malestares estaban en aumento e Inari lo perseguía por todo lados para saber más sobre este estado de que el hombre sintiera lo de la mujer embarazada.

Ahora me dirigía al despacho de mi padre, había un tema pendiente que tratar con él y prefería hacerlo yo antes de que se crearan malos entendidos con mi esposo.

- Padre – asome la cabeza por la puerta y estaba - ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro hija – se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a mi – siéntanle… no es bueno que estés en pie

- Padre creo que sería pudiente que habláramos sobre mi bebé – toque mi vientre sin darme cuanta

- Del heredero – al decirlo su sonrisa ilumino la sala por completo y eso hizo más difícil aun lo que venía a decirle

- Padre… este bebé – apunte mi vientre, plano aun – es un Uchiha no un Haruno… lo siento – baje la mirada porque sabía que esto era difícil para él

- Lo sé – me acaricio la mejilla – y eso mismo le dije a Sasuke pero él está de acuerdo en que lleve el apellido Haruno… lo entiende… este ha sido el reino de los Haruno por muchos siglos, así como Inglaterra, y a él tampoco le gustaría que eso cambiara

- No entiendo

- Ese niño – toco donde descansaba mi hijo – siempre será un Uchiha y él lo sabrá

- Pero para efecto de todo lo demás será un Haruno… el heredero al trono – me gire hacia la voz y ahí estaba mi esposo

- No queríamos incomodarte con estos temas hija

- Pero supongo que estabas pensando mucho ¿no? – mi esposo llego a mi lado y dejo un beso en mi cabeza

- ¿Sabes que ningún otro hombre haría esto? – lo interrogue

- Ningún hombre a nadie como yo te amo a ti

* * *

><p><strong>Chicosas, ya no le queda nada a Princesita, les agradezco infinitamente todo el trayecto que me han acompañado a lo largo de este año. ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Solo falta un capítulo más para que nos despidamos todos de esta historia, y así, me dedique de lleno en los demás fics que tengo atrasados así como nuevos proyectos que tengo en mente. Sin nada más que agregar su servidora se retira y realmente espero y les haya gustado este capítulo. Adiós.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.**

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí les presento el ultimo capitulo de Princesita, que termino. Si como lo escuchan, después casi un año esta historia llega a su final. Realmente les agradezco infinitamente por acompañarme hasta ahora, por acompañarme a lo largo de todo este tiempo, soportando mis faltas de ortografía, mis atrasos. Gracias, enserio muchas gracias. Hablando con la verdad me da tristeza terminarlo, ya saben cuando pasa este tiempo uno se encariña tanto con la trama, con los personajes y todo el entorno en el que se desarrolla. He he creo que me pongo algo sensible ¿No creen? Sin más las dejo con el capitulo para que disfruten su lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21<strong>

Toque mi redondo vientre y fije mi vista en la ventana, tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo que me era aun difícil creerlo, el pensar que esto empezó como un capricho más de un Princesita que lo había tenido todo en la vida me hizo pensar en mi hija, no digo que no es difícil pensar en que tu hija follara tanto como yo, ¡vamos! Uno no piensa en los hijos follando, pero de verdad quiero que ella conozca el mundo.

Si mi madre nunca me hubiera dado ese consejo antes de morir yo no hubiera sido más que otra Princesita que se queda en casa, pierde su virginidad en una noche de bodas insulsa y común, un Princesita engañada por su esposo escogido por el Rey, una Princesita que el final del camino encuentro una luz en sus hijos.

Eso podría haber sido yo, en cambio no lo fui, fui una Princesita que conoció hombres, disfruto de la vida, de lo peligroso, claro dentro de los limites de sus palacios, pero por lo menos me enamore de verdad y no tengo nada que recriminarle a Sasuke, nuestras relaciones pasadas solo hicieron que nuestra vida juntos fuera más perfecta.

Fui una Princesita feliz, ahora soy una Reina feliz, desde que mi padre dejo el trono y ascendimos con Sasuke las cosas estuvieron algo difíciles al principio, al pueblo le costó mucho asumir como Rey a alguien que no llevaba el apellido Haruno, pero mi esposo se supo ganar a la gente y sin menos preciar el trabajo de mi padre, el pueblo de Kiwasaki está pasando por su mejor época.

Inari se caso al fin, sé que es muy feliz con Nadeshiko, aunque cuando nos vemos las miradas cómplices no dejan de estar presentes, y es que es como dije una vez, él siempre va a ser mi primer hombre y a riesgo de sonar cursi tengo que decir que eso es importante e inolvidable para una mujer.

Volví a tocar mi vientre y sonreí al sentir una patadita, esto era algo maravilloso y a lo que no me terminaba de acostumbrar, el llevar vida dentro de mí era la sensación más gratificante y placentera del mundo.

- Amor – no necesite voltear para saber que era mi esposo quien me llamaba – no deberías estar levantada – trato de suavizar lo más posible su reclamo

- Me duele la espalda de estar acostada – me queje como una niña pequeña

- Ya falta poco – llego hasta mí y poso sus manos en mis hombros

- ¡Pero no sale nunca! – Volví a quejarme – según Inari ya debería haber salido… no me quiere… no quiere que yo sea su mamá… por eso no sale

Solo cuando las saladas lagrimas tocaron mis labios me di cuenta que estaba llorando a mares, estaba con unos días de retraso, mi bebé no quería salir y algo me decía que era porque no quería una mamá como yo, aunque en el fondo se que es solo una estupidez mía.

- No digas eso – me tomo con una gran habilidad en sus brazos y camino conmigo

- No me cargues – me queje – parezco una vaca de lo gorda… peso mucho

- Estas hermosa – me aleje para ver su rostro y estaba duro y serio demostrando que lo que decir era de verdad

- Lo siento – me sentó al borde de la cama – pero… ¡Esto es tu culpa! – Comencé a dar golpes en su formado pecho – Inari nos dio la solución y tú te niegas… tampoco quieres que salga

- Sakura – respiro hondo y tomo el tabique de su nariz, se que estaba contando para no estallar – ya hablamos de este tema

- ¡NO! – rugí – tu lo hablaste… ¿Tan animal te crees para no tener sexo normal?

- El sexo no es la solución – declaro como si estuviera totalmente seguro de sus palabras

- ¡Inari lo dijo!... dijo que un poco de sexo haría que el bebé saliera… estoy retrasada… ya debería estar afuera – comencé a hipar por las lagrimas – debería tenerlo entre mis brazos, debería estarlo alimentando y haciendo dormir… deberías estarle cambiando los pañales – murmure lo ultimo

- Sabes que no me gusta el olor a popo de bebé – rugió

- Es tu hijo – me burle – yo lo llevo dentro y tu – lo apunte – lo cambias… es el trato, ya aceptaste y no puedes echarte para atrás Su Alteza – me burle con más ganas aun al ver su rostro tan contrariado

- ¡Me cansaste!

En un gesto bastante rápido se poso sobre mi y me dejo estirada en la cama, en cuanto lo tuve a una distancia prudente ataque sus labios y los pegue a los míos, lo necesitaba más allá de sacar al bebé, quería sentir a mi marido dentro mío, así que metí mi lengua en su boca para apurar el proceso.

No alcance a jugar ni un poco con ella cuando un fuerte dolor me cruzo la espalda y el vientre.

- ¡VIENE EL BEBÉ! – grite como poseída

Cuando me di cuenta Sasuke no estaba sobre mi pero tampoco lo pude ubicar, después de un segundo lo vi reincorporándose, me puse colorada al darme cuenta que con la emoción lo había arrojado de la cama.

- ¡Si que soy bueno! – levanto ambas cejas – un solo beso y ya viene el bebé… Rey del sexo deberías decirme

- ¡Rey de lo eunucos te voy a decir si no llamas a Inari!... ¡VIENE EL BEBÉ! – volví a gritarle

Esta vez su rostro dejo atrás cualquier dejo de burla y se puso serio para salir volando por las puertas.

- Mamá – levante la vista y abrí los ojos para ver a mi preciosa niña junto a mi - ¿Ya viene mi hermanito?

- Si bebé – frunció el ceño enojada

- No soy una bebé – cruzo sus hermosos bracitos sobre su cuerpo – el bebé es el bebé ahora – apunto mi prominente vientre

- Lo se Akari-chan… lo se

Deje caer mi cabeza y pensé en como ya había pasado por esto hace cuatro años atrás cuando tuve a Akari, era mi primer embarazo y estaba tan asustada, pensé que me iba a partir al medio pero al cabo de un tiempo todo estuvo muy bien, más que bien cuando Inari la pose en mis brazos y ella se acomodo en ellos.

Estos cuatro años fueron aun más felices con nuestra hija, una nenita con mi cabello rosado y los ojos azabaches de su padre, ya más de alguna broma me había llegado sobre que le lloverían los pretendientes, de verdad espero que sea así.

Una fuerte contracción me atravesó el cuerpo y me obligo a volver a la realidad.

- Ya llegue amor – la mano de Sasuke apretó con mucha fuerza la mía

- Ya pasara todo Sakura – reconocí la voz de Inari a mi otro lado - ¿Recuerdas como fue con Akari? – solo atine a asentir – bien… esto será mas fácil aun

- Saquen a Akari – murmure – no quiero que vea esto

- Mami – la sentí junto a Sasuke, abrí mis ojos para verla muy sorprendida - ¿Yo también te hice llorar así?

- Si – sus ojitos parecieron aguarse más – pero ha sido lo mejor de mi vida… algún día me entenderás – me estire para besar su frente – ahora ve con papá para que no se desmaye

- ¡No me desmayare! – chillo Sasuke

- Eso paso la ultima vez – murmuro mi doctor

- Akari – hablo mi esposo – ve con el abuelito… creo que se me olvido avisarle que viene tu hermanito

El parto fue más difícil que el de Akari, este era un niño y era mucho más grande que mi pequeña así que me costó aun mas, lo bueno fue que Sasuke no se desmayo en ningún momento, sostuvo mi mano hasta que el llanto de mi nuevo milagro resonó en el ambiente.

Cuando ya todo había pasado y mi respiración se volvió a acompasar, un peso nuevo cayó sobre mis brazos, abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la cosa más fea y a la vez hermosa que vi nunca.

- No alcance a limpiarlo – se quejo Inari – Sasuke me lo arrebato antes

- Es tan hermoso – dijimos al mismo tiempo

Inari me alcanzo una toalla algo húmeda y yo misma limpie su pequeño rostro, pude divisar unas pelusas azabaches en su cabeza, había sacado el pelo de su padre, con Sasuke nos miramos y solo sonreímos, cuando el bebé se movió abrió sus ojitos, dos gemas esmeraldas igual a las mías, pero estas parecían tener más vida aun.

- Eres hermoso Takeshi – bese el tope de su cabeza

- Eres más que hermoso… eres un verdadero campeón

Mire a mi esposo y por inercia nuestros labios se unieron.

- Parece que cada vez nos salen mejor – se rió pegando su frente en la mía

- Es porque están hechos con amor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Si…. Dale… más fuerte – definitivamente era el mejor de mis amantes

- ¿Le gusta así princesa?

- Mierda Sasuke – le pegué un golpe juguetón en el hombro – ahora soy Reina

Nos reímos pero las embestidas de mi esposo no cesaron, de hecho cada vez fueron en aumento.

- Justo ahí bebé – en mis dientes agarre el lóbulo de su oreja – dame bien duro… así… como me gusta… hasta el fondo

Todo lo gemí en su oído, sabía que eso lo prendía y si que tuvo su resultado ya que no tardo en darme vuelta y dejarme en cuatros.

- ¿Te gusta por atrás? – me penetro de una sola estocada

- Siiiiiiiiiiii – chille muy fuerte

- Fuerte… bien fuerte… así es como te gusta…. Te conozco muy bien nene

Nuestro ritmo se hizo casi frenético, estábamos por llegar al clímax.

- ¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeee! – me corrí muy fuerte y caí sobre mis brazos pero él aun seguía metiéndome su dulce polla

- Sakuraaaa

Su caliente semen me inundo por completo, hasta podía sentir como recorría mi interior.

- Creo que hicimos a nuestro tercer hijo – me burle aun en la misma posición

- También lo creo

Me tomo en brazos y me dejo pegada a su pecho, algo demasiado normal entre nosotros.

- Debemos levantarnos – me queje y hundí mi rostro aun mas en su pecho

- No quiero – refunfuño

- Tus padres ya deben haber llegado

De un rápido movimiento me lo saque de encima y me levante, era mejor así.

Después de estar listos bajamos a la sala para encontrarnos con la familia en pleno.

Ino se caso con Kiba y ya estaban esperando a su primer retoño, Sasuke padre y Mikoto estaban igual que siempre solo que mas regalones con sus nietos y mi padre estaba mucho mejor de salud desde que abdico el trono, ahora solo se dedicaba a pescar y leer.

- Sakura – chillo Ino cuando me vio bajar con Take en los brazos

- Inp – le bese la mejilla y toque su vientre – ya te queda poco

- Lo sé – se mordió su labio inferior

- Tranquila… todo estará bien

- Claro – intervino su esposo – porque yo me desmayare en el parto – le guiño con ojo a mi Sasuke que solo logro ponerlo colorado

- Esta vez no me desmaye – se defendió apunto a Take

- Pero con Akari si – le saco la lengua como si fuera un nene pequeño

Kiba había resultado ser muy buena persona y habíamos congeniado muy bien los cuatro.

- Bueno, bueno – interrumpió Mikoto – déjame tomar a mi pequeño

Le entre a Take y se apego inmediatamente al pecho de su abuela

- Ven pequeña – mi padre tomo en brazos a Akari al ver que comenzaba a poner su puchero habitual – tu sigues siendo mi princesita – mi hija ensancho mucho su sonrisa.

Y eso fui yo… una Princesita muy poco común que se volvió una Reina, madre de familia y esposa abnegada…

¿Valieron todos esos hombres en mi cama?

Voltee a ver a mi familia y pleno y la respuesta era obvia, Sasuke se me acerco cuando me vio viéndolo y me beso con ganas.

- Tu siempre serás mi Princesita – volvió a besar mis labios pero con algo más de entusiasmo.

Claro que valió la pena… de eso no tenía dudas.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow me ha dejado lagrimas en los ojos, además de que me encanto. Espero y a ustedes les haya gustado al igual que yo. Bueno sin nada mas que agregar su servidora se despide con lagrimas en los ojos, espero en esta semana dejarles actualización, así que no se desesperen.<strong>

**Besos! **


End file.
